Gossip Ball Golden girl
by Nahis
Summary: School fic D.gray man et Naruto./!\ 2 personnages inventée! Nahis, jeune lycéenne doit jongler entre son amour devant rester caché pour le meilleur ami de son frère,un pari avec le jeune homme en question,tout en évitant les fameuses "4"...
1. Chapter 1

« Rentrée mouillée »

7h40 du matin. Une brunette prénommée Nahis Barry immergea de son sommeil profond et souleva sa couette. Elle porta un regard à son réveil et en s'apercevant de l'heure qu'il était elle se pressa de sauter de son lit en se précipitant vers la chambre de son frère. vide. Celui avait dû se rendre au lycée sans réveiller sa sœur le jour de la rentrée : résultat l'adolescente allait être en retard pour son premier jour de cours. Elle enfila son uniforme en 4ème vitesse et parti sans déjeuner en claquant la porte.2ème surprise pas de bus devant la maison. Elle avait dû le rater !la brunette se décida de se rendre au lycée en courant : avec un peu de chance elle y arriverait avant la sonnerie…

« Il manquerait plus qu'il pleuve ! » grogna Nahis visiblement de mauvais poil.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Une averse venait de commencer.

« Super ! »Pesta t'elle « déjà que je n'avais pas eu le temps de me coiffer voilà que mes cheveux vont ondulés ! »

Elle couru de plus belle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant le hall du lycée 5 minutes plus tard dégoulinante et haletante. Dans un dernier effort, la jeune fille fonça vers la porte, presque en la dégommant. Elle fut soulagée de voir que les élèves n'étaient pas encore en classe mais le fut moins quand elle réalisa que la plupart des élèves- qui eux étaient secs- l'observaient. Quelques mètres plus loin quatre garçons se tenaient contres un mur. Ils portaient tous les quatre par dessus leurs uniformes un blouson couleur or. Le genre de blouson que portent les garçons quand ils sont dans l'équipe de basket, de foot ou encore de kendo. Mais ces blousons avaient un petit quelque chose en plus comme s'ils avaient été fait pour eux. La brunette se souvint alors : les Golden boys, ces garçons s'appelaient comme cela, en référence a leurs vestes. Le groupe semblait toujours être composé de quatre jeunes hommes.

Dont son frère, Daysia Barry, 19 ans, assez grand et brun. Il détestait s'ennuyer, chaque minute pour lui était une occasion pour découvrir une multitude de choses, de s'amuser, se dépasser. Alors rester toute la journée assis sur une chaise, très peu pour lui ! Les seules raisons, pour lesquelles il allait quand même en cours étaient en faite trois, ses trois meilleurs amis, Allen, Lavi et Kanda. Daysia avait aussi des passions. La 1ère le football. Dès qu'il pouvait toucher un ballon il demeurait ravi. Il n'était alors pas rare de l'apercevoir sécher un cours avec son compère Lavi pour jouer au foot dans les couloirs ! Pour être ensuite amenés à rejoindre le bureau du proviseur Lee pour s'être fait surprendre… Sa 2ème passion les filles. Etant le créateur du groupe il ne laissait évidement pas les filles indifférentes…Et pour « Ne pas faire de jalouses » il s'affichait chaque semaine avec une nouvelle copine. Une seule question demeurait dans la tête de la jeune fille…Est-ce que une fois au moins son frère avait-il été amoureux ?

A coté de lui un blandinet-et non blondinet-ne semblait pas être a l'aise, peut être à cause de toute ces filles qui le regardaient ? Malgré son jeune âge -il ne devait pas être plus âgé que la brunette-il avait déjà des admiratrices, qui l'aimait certes pour son physique avec son visage innocent presque féminin et surtout son intelligence puisque quand plus d'être le petit protégé de ses 3 amis il avait sauté une classe et les aidés quand l'un deux avait des problèmes dans une matière. Le jeune homme à la crinière blanche regardait un de ses ainés, il semblait l'avoir offensé.

Celui qui venait de perdre le sourire-visiblement à cause du blandinet- n'en avait que peu souvent. En effet le kendoka du groupe semblait renfermé sur lui-même il n'esquissait que de faibles sourires en présence de ses amis mais pas plus. Ses cheveux persistés à être tous les jours, noués par un ruban. Sa mauvaise humeur de tous moments attirait plus de filles qu'elle n'en faisait fuir. Même si il faisait chavirer le cœur de pratiquement toutes les lycéennes il ne voulait pas sortir avec une fille cette année encore. Peut être cherchait-t-il la perle rare ? Mais a trop attendre n'allait t-il pas lasser ses admiratrices ?

Et en dernier lieu-mais pas le moins important -Lavi Bookman .Depuis petit il était éduqué par son grand père, Bookman, qui s'occupe des archives et des dossiers des élèves du lycée. D'entre tous, le rouquin semblait avoir le plus grand tableau de chasse, il avait de belles courbes masculines, un sourire ravageur, il entretenait le mystère sur le fait qu'il possède un bandeau à l'œil droit, tout en gardant cette flamme enfantine dans les yeux-ou plutôt dans l'œil. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait qu'il avait toutes ces qualités. Décidément il avait tout pour qu'une fille lui tombe dans les bras.

« Non je ne ressortirais pas avec une de mes ex cette année ! » s'exclama le borgne.

« Et pourquoi ça monsieur ? »S'intéressa Kanda

« Parce c'est comme mangé un yaourt périmé ! »s'écria le rouquin.

« Je vois tu compare les filles avec des yaourts pourris maintenant ?!»S'étonna Daysia.

« Ce que veux dire Lavi-enfin je crois- c'est que même avec les nouvelles ont ne risque pas de tomber amoureux cette année si bien qu'il se demande si on n'allait pas devenir ho…. »

Ses trois amis venait de se tournait vers lui.

« Ne remet jamais en doute qu'on est hétéro, ok ? » menaça presque le kendoka.

« Euh…ouais » dit Allen en avalant sa salive.

Lavi aperçu alors Nahis se diriger vers eux, de l'autre coté du hall. La flamme dans ses yeux se raviva.

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu ». Sourit le Rouquin


	2. Chapter 2

« Retrouvaille »

Daysia aperçu sa sœur se diriger vers eux.

« Quoi ? Nahis ? Tu parles de Nahis là ? »

« Ca veux dire que tu la connais ? » l'interrogea Lavi.

« Non, sérieux tu la reconnais pas ? »Semblait de plus en plus étonné Daysia.

« Tu le connais, un roux c'est pire qu'une blonde ! » Plaisanta Kanda.

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! » Éclata le rouquin visiblement offusqué.

Allen ne disait rien il semblait occupé à savoir s'il connaissait, oui ou non la brunette qui se rapprochait au fur et mesure d'eux et ayant l'air très énervée.

« Bon, alors c'est ta copine ou pas ? » s'enquit le rouquin.

Un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de Daysia. Si ses meilleurs amis ne reconnaissaient pas sa sœur alors personne au lycée non plus ne la reconnaitrait. Ce qui voulait dire adieux les reproches et les comparaisons avec celle-ci. Si il fallait faire croire au lycée entier qu'il sortait avec la brunette, pour lui ce n'étais pas un problème. C'est ainsi qu'il conclut.

« Euh ouais c'est ça, ma nouvelle copine ! »S'exclama alors le lycéen.

Lavi eut l'air légèrement déçu.

« C'est pas vrai ! On est que le premier jour et tu as déjà une copine ! »S'indigna le kendoka pris de surprise par la révélation de son ami.

Allen ne bougeait toujours pas…Nahis se prénom lui disait quelque chose ….et si ?

En y pensant bien, c'était tout de même normal que les garçons ne l'ont pas reconnu. Cela faisait plusieurs années qui ne l'avaient pas croisé. Même si ils venaient souvent à la maison, la jeune fille avait toujours mieux à faire que rester avec son frère, si bien qu'ils l'avaient complètement oublié. Et puis elle avait grandit et surtout changer….en positif vous croyez ?

« Oh….et bien voilà toute nos chances sont maintenant anéantis merci Daysia ! » dit Lavi avec un grand sourire qui allait le plus souvent avec un regard pleins de malice, en essayant de cacher sa déception.

« DAAAYYYSSSSIIIIA !!!! » hurla Nahis

Si Le lycéen voulait faire croire à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec sa sœur, ce n'était pas bien partit surtout que celle-ci n'allait pas se laissait faire. Le brun empoigna le bras de la brunette en l'amenant un peu à l'écart.

« Tu vas me lâcher oui ! »S'emporta la jeune fille en se dégageant de l'emprise de son frère.

« Moins fort ! » prévint le lycéen.

« Pourquoi tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » dit-elle affichant un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle allait tout faire pour pourrir la vie du brun après ce qu'il lui avait fait ce matin.

« Oui toi ! Alors si tu pouvais te taire un moment ! »S'enquit-il.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étonna la brunette.

« Personne ne sait que tu es ma frangine ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Ah ben on va arranger ça ! » dit la jeune fille en se détournant.

« Non, non, non ! Tu restes là ! Et puis ils vont te prendre pour une folle puisque je viens de dire à ces trois là que tu étais ma copine. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt ces trois amis.

« Pardon ? Tu me prends pour une cruche ou quoi ? » Dit elle entre ses dents visiblement pas d'accord avec les actes de son frère !

« Bon et bien on n'as qu'a dire que t'es une voisine ! » s'empressa Daysia.

« Mais bien sûr ! Une voisine que tu présente d'abord comme une copine, avec qui tu te chamaille en ce moment même comme chien et chats et qui porte le même nom que toi ! Je ne pense tout de même pas que tes amis sont bêtes à manger du foin, non plus ! »

« Je vois…il n'y a plus qu'une solution. » dit-il en paraissant pensif.

« La quelle ? » demanda Nahis.

« Que tu change de nom ! » plaisanta le brun.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Même si elle avait la plupart du temps envie d'étrangler son frangin elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses blagues, même si parfois elles n'étaient pas toutes drôles.

A une dizaine de pas d'eux se trouver toujours nos trois compère essayant tant bien que mal d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'une miette de la conversation. Mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir du « couple » c'était qu'ils avaient la même façon de parler quand ils étaient énervés : avec de grand gestes. En effet heureusement que personne ne passait vers eux car certains étudiants auraient put ce recevoir un coude dans le ventre, ou encore un revers de main entre les deux yeux, sans parler des moulinets de bras…

« Maintenant tu leur dit tout ou c'est moi qui le fait ! » dit la jeune fille en reprenant son sérieux.

« Bon ok. » accepta Daysia avec une mine boudeuse.

Les deux personnes dont le même sang coulait dans leurs veines s'approchèrent des autres. Ce qui ravit Allen qui souhaitait savoir si son intuition était la bonne.

« Les gars je vous présente ma sœur Nahis » soupira Daysia déçu que son plan n'ait duré que quelques minutes.

« Je me disait bien aussi que dès le premier jour…. » S'interrompu le kendoka puisque Lavi venait de lui couper la parole.

Le rouquin venait de tendre une main vers la jeune fille qu'elle regardait avec perplexité.

« Salut, moi c'est Lavi !» avait-il dit avec son sourire habituel.

« Je sais très bien qui tu es. » répondit la nouvelle lycéenne avec une voix tranchante.

La brunette le regardait avec une telle froideur qu'il retira sa main, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas serrer celle de la jeune fille. La brunette parue moins crispé quand elle croisa le regard du kendoka.

« Salut Kanda, la forme ? » dit-elle en repensant que cela faisait au moins 3 ans qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé cette question. Décidément elle n'avait pas oublié qui il était même si lui, oui.

Il la reconnut alors. Nahis la petite, toute petite qui à chaque match de foot des benjamins encourageait son frère comme si à 7 ans il était le plus grand joueur de football du monde. Nahis, la tout petite qui plus tard se faisait rejetée par Daysia, quand celui-ci allait jouait avec ses 2 amis dans les arbres, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait que 6 ans et non 8. Cette Nahis là. La Nahis qui avait bien grandit.

« La forme » répondit-il simplement se laissant envahir par les souvenirs que lui avait provoqué cette '' rencontre ''.

Quand au Blandinet. Il ne s'était pas présenté, il attendait que la jeune fille le reconnaisse. Et ça à marché. La brunette le regardait avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre démontrant sa surprise.

« Al…Allen ? Allen c'est toi? »Commença t'elle sans donné la peine de répondre au garçon en face d'elle. « Allen ! » cria t'elle en jetant son sac mouillé à terre et en sautant dans les bras de celui-ci si vite qu'il manqua de tomber.

« Et ouais c'est moi » sourit-il « toujours le même »

Son sourire laissa la place à un air de « C'est pas faute je suis né comme ça » quand il aperçu le regard de Lavi toujours entrain de se demander pourquoi la lycéenne avait réagi si froidement avec lui. Nahis s'écarta à peine d'Allen quand un clic de déclenchement photo retentit a coté d'eux. La terminale au portable était entourée de 3 autres brunes… Les 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Nahis s'écarta à peine d'Allen quand un clic de déclenchement photo retentit a coté d'eux. La terminale au portable était entourée de 3 autres brunes... Les 4.

4 brunes. Qui avaient surtout l'air de quatre véritables pestes.

La 1ere surement la leader pointait toujours son téléphone sur le blandinet et la brunette. Elle portait un uniforme différent. Comme customisé, le même que ses clones en somme. Ce qui la différencié des autres était la forme de son visage, son regard tranchant et ses lunettes carré, elle n'avait débarqué que depuis 2 ans mais avait su imposer ses lois. La suivante sur sa droite, surement le genre de seconde lèche botte qui joue les perroquets, ne semblait pas posséder un trait de visage particulier, ce qui fait qu'on se souvient de vous, mais juste un dégradé jusqu'au é 3ème du genre pleurnicheuse, ressemblait étrangement au directeur Komui Lee, serais-ce sa sœur ?elle abordait un carré brun juste en dessous des oreilles, fraichement repoussé, qui avait du succédé à de grandes et longues couettes arrivant à mis fesses puis une coupe très très courte. La 4ème elle, devait avoir quelques années de plus que les autres et semblait fatiguée, perdu parmi les 3 autres.

« Parfais juste ce que j'attendais pour le 1er jour ! Une nouvelle cible préférée ! Une nouvelle qui choisit bien ses fréquentations ! »Sourit la fille aux lunettes.

Elle effectua une manipe sur son portable puis le rangea dans sa poche. Tous les portables des étudiants qui restaient dans les couloirs sonnèrent. En même temps. Un Tapage de diverses sonneries retentit dans le couloir. Assez impressionnant. Les étudiants décrochèrent faisant cesser le boucan. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Nahis et les autres. Lavi sourit en voyant le MMS. (Etais-ce vraiment un sourire ?)

« L'image est pas mal, Nahis et très mignonne mais Allen gâche tout »plaisanta-t-il« mais le commentaire '' La nouvelle à du gout !'' Est plutôt pas mal ! »Dit-il en montrant la photo à Nahis et Allen.

Allen poussa un ''hey !'' d'indignation en réalisant ce que Lavi venait de dire, puis il soupira en se tournant vers les 4 brunes.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de ses trucs débiles !? Moi qui croyais que vous n'alliez pas recommencer cette année ! »Lança t'il visiblement habitué à ce qu'on le prenne en photo à son insu.

« Tu as fais fausse route. Et puis…vous ne nous présentez pas à Nahis, -c'est bien ça ton nom ? »répondit la jeune fille aux lunettes sans laissé le temps à ses camarade de le faire à sa place.

« On ne présente que mes amis à ma sœur, mais si tu y tiens…, commença t'il. Nahis voici Micky, Nicky, Vicky et Picky ! » Termina-t-il sur une pointe d'ironie.

« Idiot ! »S'enfonça la seconde fille ! « c'est pas du tout ça ! Nos noms c'est : Karin, Lenalee, Miranda et moi : Hinata, bouffon ! Insista l'une des brunes.

« Débile il la fait exprès ! » reprit Karin en se retournant vers Hinata.

« Attend qui tu traite de bouffon, là ? » s'énerva Daysia.

Lenalee sortit son téléphone de sa poche plus vite que son ombre, ce qui stoppa Daysia.

« Ben, vas-y, dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire, je vous déjà le titre : ''Daysia porte la main sur une fille'' grandiose ! » jubilât t'elle.

« Vermine ! » serra entre ses dents Kanda.

« Bon ce n'est pas que, mais tu sais même si tu es la sœur d'une de mes proies favorites – et que d'ailleurs si tu n'accepte pas ma proposition tu va en devenir une aussi- il a une place de disponible dans le groupe. »fit-elle avec le sourire.

« Pardon je croyais qu'il n'y avait que 4 places dans le groupe ! »Haussa le ton Miranda.

« Qui t'as dit qu'on allait devenir un groupe de 5 ? »fit Karin avec un sourire mauvais.

3 jeunes filles s'approchèrent en courant, en brandissant leurs portables.

« Pas questions ! Dégage vipère ! »Fit l'une.

« Chomesuke ? » dit Daysia visiblement surpris de voir la jeune fille !

« Vous avez pas honte, elle est nouvelle ! »Pesta l'autre.

« Oh. Road »souffla Allen.

« Déguerpissez, débiles ! »Fit la 3ème.

« Kanna ? »dit simplement Kanda.

« Bon, très bien je vois que tes ''amis'' ont répondu pour toi. A bientôt Nahis si on peu se revoir. De toute façon tu feras bientôt la une de tous les portables du lycée.» Cracha t'elle mesquine.

Karin fit signe à ses clones qu'elles partaient. Et c'est ce qu'elles fient.


	4. Chapter 4

« L'amour se déguste à volonté ! »

Toute la petite bande souffla, visiblement rassurée.

« Merci les filles. »Remercia la brunette.

« De rien, moi c'est Kanna, la gérante du fan club de Kanda. »fit une des jeunes filles.

Sa chevelure avait une teinte bleu avec en bout des pointes, des mèches noires. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Lavi c'est sûr. Plutôt grande mais pas autant que Kanda.

« Fan club? » S'étonna Nahis.

Kanda s'avança excédé.

«Euh… a commençait le jour ou des filles ont voulu que je me coupe les cheveux….De toute manière je ne l'aurais j'aimais fait mais, on va dire que les filles n'ont plus parlé de ça herm… »Termina le Kendoka.

Kanna affichais un grand sourire, le genre de sourire quand on est fier de soi.

« Salut je m'appelle Sachiko, mais tout le monde m'appelle Chomesuke. »Se présenta une autre brune.

« Ton visage me dit quelque chose … »s'enquit Nahis.

« C'est peut être possible que tu me connaisses déjà, je côtoie ton frère depuis longtemps. »Assura Chome.

Ses cheveux tenaient attachés sur l'arrière de sa tête par une pince. Malgré son uniforme on voyait tout de suite que les kimonos traditionnels la mettait en valeur et qu'elle était le genre de fille à en portait habituellement.

Une fille qui avait l'air d'avoir 10 ans mais devait surement en avoir 16 bondit de derrière les deux autres. A première vue elle paraissait …hystérique. Et ses cheveux d'un violet foncé coiffé en pagaille sur sa tête n'arrangé pas les choses…

« Attend, je me trompe ou sur la photo tu enlace mon Allen ? » défia Road.

Nahis fit un grand sourire et regarda Allen. C'est vrai qu'Allen allait bien avec "la fille hystérique".

« Désolé j'ignorais qu'Allen avait une petite amie, c'est juste que j'étais contente de le revoir et c'est le seul qui c'est rapidement souvenu de moi. »S'excusa la brunette.

Allen poussa un cri d'étonnement.

« Ah !non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Road n'est pas ma petite amie, elle est juste très… possessive. »

Road sauta au coup du blandinet en lui criant dans les oreilles.

« Mais au fond tu sais bien que tu m'adore ! »Lui chanta-t-elle joyeusement.

« Road mais lâche-moi ! »Dit Allen en essayant-en vain- de repoussait son pot de colle.

Un four rire parcouru le petit groupe avant que la sonnerie ne retentit. Ils prirent tous la direction de leur salle de cour.

« Daysia ! On mange ensemble à midi ? »Demanda la nouvelle lycéenne.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le brun.

« Pour te faire pardonner. »Insista la brunette avec un regard noir.

« O…ok. »

Après 4 heures de cours et une pause de quinze minutes au bout de deux heures se fut la pause « déjeuner ».

« Tu n'as pas apporté de quoi manger ? Se stupéfia le blandinet.

« Et bien on va dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin de le préparer et puis dans mes souvenirs Daysia n'en a jamais apporté, j'ai donc cru qu'il avait un self dans ce lycée. »S'empourpra la jeune fille.

Lavi esquissa un sourire.

« Et bien si Daysia n'apporte jamais de déjeuner comme nous, c'est pour une autre raison. »Sourit-il.

« J'ai hâte de savoir pour quelque raison. »S'irrita la brunette.

Le sourire de Lavi disparu. Pourquoi était-elle si froide avec lui ? Personne ne l'était habituellement. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, sa gaité et sa joie de vivre rendait ça impossible avec son entourage. Toute personne triste se trouvant à moins de 2 mètres de Lavi redevenait immédiatement joyeuse. Mais pourquoi pas dans ce cas là ? Kanda et Allen s'étaient souvenus d'elle, pourquoi pas lui ? Etais-ce ce détail qui énervait tant la jeune fille ?

Ils s'assirent tous à une grande table ronde, centrale. La table était entourée d'une multitude de tables rectangulaires. Toutes les filles du réfectoire se retournèrent sur le passage de Nahis. En effet c'était habituel de voir quelques filles s'assoir à la table des garçons, en comptant Road, Kanna et Chomesuke. Sans oublié les diverses petit amies des garçons qui défilé toute l'année mais jamais le 1er jour et surtout cela faisait un place en moins à la table des convoités golden boys. Nahis parcouru la salle en évitant d'écouter des chuchotements et messes basses telles que :

« Tu la connais toi ? »Et « Eh, ce n'est pas celle qui était dans les bras d'Allen ce matin ? »Ou encore « j'ai entendu que comme quoi c'était la sœur de Daysia… »

Les garçons s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, comme chaque anné n'eurent même pas le temps de pousser un soupire qu'une vingtaine de filles accoururent à leur tables les bras chargés de petits plats. C'est aussi un moment de la journée ou les personnalités des garçons se dévoilaient un peu plus :

Allen tel un gentleman accepté touts les plats que lui avaient préparé les jeunes filles en les gratifiants d'un sourire. Kanda refusait tout les plats en fermant les yeux, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'excusé malgré tout. Lavi ne regardait même pas les plats qui s'additionnait devant lui mais préférait contempler les jeunes filles qui lui les apportaient en les remerciant d'un sourire chaleureux. Et enfin Daysia ne disait pas un mot regardant simplement les bentos s'empilaient devant lui. Les filles repartirent aussi vite qu'elle n'étaient venus.

« Je vois. »Souffla d'admiration et de consternation Nahis.

« Et c'est comme ça tout les jours. »Assura Kanna.

Kanna sortit de son sac un dernier bento et le posa devant émit un hochement de tête en remerciement.

« Je croyais que tu ne me ferais plus de Soba ? C'est ce que tu avais pourtant dit l'année dernière. »La taquina le kendoka.

« Et bien si tu n'en veux pas Allen sera très content de les manger, tes sobas. »Fit-elle en rentrant dans le même jeu voyant que Allen avait relevait la tête quand elle avait commencé de parler de nourriture.

« Laisse »Dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire presque invisible.

N'étais-ce pas une marque d'affection ?il refusait tous les plats des lycéennes sauf ceux de Kanna !

Les filles entamèrent les bentos en « trop » que ne mangeraient pas les garçons. Elles aussi visiblement avaient prit l'habitude de ne rien apporter. Lavi poussa une assiette de riz sauté vers Nahis. Elle releva la tête méprisante.

« Non merci. »Esquiva-t-elle.

« Je pari que tu refuse parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé, faux ? »

« Devin ? »dit-elle avant de se levait et de quitté la salle.

3 jours plus tard

Nahis rentra dans la salle d'arts plastiques, elle était seule. Mais pourquoi Lavi était assis alors qu'elle n'avait pas cours avec lui ? Mais...il n'avait pas d'œil au beurre noir avant?!


	5. Chapter 5

« Flash Back- Le début »

Si la jeune fille le matin même était rentrée dans la chambre de son frère, le voyant couché elle l'aurait réalisé qu'il était samedi et qu'elle n'avait pas cours !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »S'amusa le rouquin devant cette agréable (pour lui) surprise.

« Et bien j'ai cours d'arts-plastique, mais… »

La secrétaire du proviseur apparu à la porte essoufflée.

« J'ai essayé de le vous le dire quand vous êtes arrivez à l'accueil ! Il n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ! »Dit –elle entre deux souffle.

« On est samedi. » assura Lavi.

« Bon je vous laisse avant que Lee fasse une crise parce qu'il n'a pas sa tasse de café !»Souffla découragée la secrétaire.

Quand la femme fut sortit de la pièce Nahis se détourna vers le borgne.

« Mais alors, pourquoi toi aussi tu es venu ? »interrogea la brunette.

« Heure de colle » répondit-il simplement.

« Oh ».

Elle sortit de son sac une pièce de deux euro.

« Tiens. »Sourit-elle

« Je te demande pardon ? » lança le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour hier »dit la lycéenne en s'asseyant à coté du jeune homme, toujours entrain de lui tendre une pièce.

_Flash back_

_Une jeune fille rentrant chez elle marchait en se tenant le ventre car elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Elle sentit un bras, ou plutôt une main chaleureuse l'attrapée tendrement. Elle fit volte-face et ce retint de ne pas assener à son interlocuteur une claque. Elle détestait qu'on l'attrape par surprise._

_« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? On entend tes gargouillis à l'autre bout de la ville. » Plaisanta un jeune homme qu'un bien grand nombre de femmes aurait fait absolument tout fait rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Ou plutôt son bel œil…_

_« Lavi lâche moi »serra entre ses dents Nahis._

_« Non. Je suis quelqu'un de très têtu et de très insistant. J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. »_

_La jeune fille crut entendre un murement. Un murement qui disait « et ce que je veux c'est toi »_

_Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention._

_« Ben va falloir t'habituer qu'avec moi tu n'auras rien. »Rit-elle._

_« Hn…Je t'assure personne ne me résiste. »Certifia-t-il._

_« Super, Personne c'est mon deuxième nom »lança-t-elle avec un regard de défi._

_« On verra ça »Affirma le garçon._

_La jeune fille se dégagea en rougissant. Décidément ce garçon l'énervait plus que tout._

_« Écarte, toi s'il te plait ».s'empourpra-t-elle encore plus._

_« Et si je en veux pas ? »Ria-t-il encore une fois._

_« Je cris à l'agression »dit-elle visiblement pas commode._

_« Alors fait moi entendre ta belle voix »articula-t-il avant d'avancer une nouvelle fois vers la brunette, si prêt qu'elle fut obligée de relever la tête pour apercevoir le sourire de Lavi._

_Relevant la réflexion, elle voulu crier mais n'en n'eut pas le temps. Sans qu'elle sans rende compte, il l'attrapa par la hanche, la fit tourner et posa sa main toujours chaude sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de se retrouver dos au torse de Lavi -mais coller à lui-en une fraction de seconde. Elle rougit encore plus. Si son frère et tous les autres la voyaient se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu, il se roulerait par terre en riant, elle en était sûre._

_« Avant de crier à l'enlèvement ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, attend au moins que je finisse les travaux de ma cave souterraine pour te garder avec moi »lui susurra-il à l'oreille, visiblement il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour._

_Le ventre de la brunette émit encore une fois un gargouillis. C'est dans ses moments là qu'on déteste son estomac. Lavi relâcha son étreinte, ce qui fit perdre un peu de couleur à Nahis._

_« Bon allons-y »Céda-t-elle._

_« Ben tu vois ! »lui cria-t-il presque, car il était content heureux de lui._

_« C'est bon tais-toi !et je te préviens c'est pas moi qui paye !en plus j'ai pas d'argent sur moi »soupira-t-elle._

_« non plus. »Déprima momentanément Lavi._

_« Je vois, bye ! » lança t'elle en essayant de partir avant qu'il ne la rattrape._

_« Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Pas besoin d'argent ! »Se reprit-il bien vite._

_« On t'as jamais dit que voler c'est mal ? »Questionna la brunette en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Qui t'as dit que j'allais voler ? »_

_ /\/\/\_

_Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans une pâtisserie. Nahis n'aurait jamais crut que Lavi avait des combines pour tout…_

_« Bonjour ! »Les accueilli une vendeuse._

_« Bonjour, Répondit le rouquin, Tu es nouvelle ? »_

_(Nda : Noter le tutoiement direct xD)_

_« Oui comment l'avez vous remarquer ? »Dit leur hôtesse avec un large sourire, mais pas comparable à son interlocuteur._

_« Et bien » dit Lavi en commençant une phrase, comme une confidence « Vous êtes plus belle que les deux autres vendeuses… »La charma-t-il._

_Nahis se tourna vers lavi, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Alors comme ça, il lui sortait le grand jeu du « personne ne me résiste » puis il charmait une fille, comme ça ? Ce garçon n'avait-il aucune fierté ? Elle se retint de lancer une remarque…_

_« Mais promettait moi de ne pas leur répéter, elles risqueraient de mal le prendre »continua-t-il._

_La brunette détourna les yeux. Elle demeurait sûre que ce beau parleur avait dut leur sortir le grand jeu, à elles aussi…_

_« Euh très bien, que puis-je pour vous ? »dit-elle avec bien du mal car elle rougissait de honte._

_« Et bien ma petite sœur à très faim elle n'a pas mangé de la journée mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir se décider….moi en tout cas je prendrais une pomme »_

_« Bon disons, une pomme et deux pains au chocolat ? »Sourit la vendeuse qui avait visiblement reprit son sérieux._

_Nahis crut rêver. Lavi la faisait passait pour sa petite sœur, pour ne pas gâcher ses plans ? Et l'autre cruche à coté voulait l'engraissait ou quoi ?_

_« Bon comme j'ai l'habitude de venir. Dans ma logique c'est…2 euro, je crois non ? »Demanda le beau parleur._

_La vendeuse fit non de la tête, pendant un instantLlavi croyait que son plan ne marchait pas._

_« Ah, plus que 2 euro ? »fit-il avec une grimace pensant à ses poches vides._

_« Non, c'est gratuit pour vous…euh pour toi »Sourit-elle._

_Nahis aurait voulu lui faire manger ses faux ongles manucuré. Elle jalouse, mais non pas du tout !_

_« Mais que pour cette fois hein ? »Préviens la cruche derrière le comptoir._

_Lavi n'en revenait pas, en fin de compte son plan avait marché !_

_« Merci euh… ? »_

_« Lulubell »_

_« Voilà, Lulubell. »Termina le rouquin en quittant la boutique en entrainant Nahis avec lui._

_Le borgne lui tendit ses deux pains au chocolat, tout en croquant sa pomme._

_« Merci, je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant grand frère ? »Rusa-t-elle_

_Lavi l'observa quelques temps avant de réaliser._

_« Ah !ça ! Tu sais si j'avais dit que tu étais ma petite amie ça n'aurait pas marché… »_

_« Oui c'est vrai….mais tu aurais pu dire la vérité !c'est à dire que je suis la sœur de ton meilleur ami… »Lança-t-elle mesquine._

_« Mouais…Mais si pour moi, c'était la même chose ? »répondit-il sur le même ton._

_Fin du flash back_

« Mais j'ai même pas payé ! »s'indigna Lavi.

« Pas grave. Ça te forcera à revoir la vendeuse, Comme ça tu pourras finir ton numéro de charme. »Se moqua-t-elle.

Lavi parut offensé. Elle ne réalisait donc pas, que la seule qui l'intéressait c'était elle ?

« Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? »Souffla la brunette pour changer de sujet.

« Et bien, tu te souviens hier…. »Commença le borgne.

_Flash back…_


	6. Chapter 6

« Flash-back, le retour »

La veille après le départ de Nahis, Lavi avait un peu….surpris tout le monde.

« Vous croyez au coup de foudre ? »lança-t-il sans prévenir.

Tout le monde posa ses couverts sur le coup de la surprise. Lavi, parlait d'amour ? Avait-il été, au moins une fois amoureux ?étrange….

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par coup de foudre ? »S'étonna Kanda.

« Ben je sais pas. Un peu comme dans les films si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…mais en moins exagéré…. »Dit-il en cherchant du renfort vers les filles.

Daysia paru s'étouffer.

« Coup de foudre ?hn…tu te transforme en fille ma parole ?! »Sourit-il.

Lavi se vexa. Comment Daysia se permettait de lui faire la morale, alors qu'il n'était même pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments à Chomesuke, et qu'il sortait avec des filles, juste pour sa réputation ?!

« vois. Merci les gars ! »S'empressa de dire Lavi en se levant pour partir à son tour.

« T'y aller un peu fort Daysia, là.» Assura Kanna.

« Et comment t'aurais réagis si ton meilleur ami, charmeur, beau parleur et As de la tchatche, avait dans le collimateur ta petite sœur ? »

« Pas comme ça en tout cas. »Répondit Chomesuke.

« Et puis comment tu sais qu'il s'intéresse à Nahis d'abord ? » s'intéressa lui aussi, à son tour Allen.

« T'as pas vu comme il la dévorait des yeux ? »Coupa Road.

« Remarque, il fais pratiquement ça avec toute les filles. »Affirma Kanda.

« Pas faux »Approuva Daysia »Je me fais peut être du souci pour rien »Se rassura-t-il.

/\/\/\

« Et puis mer** !tant pis, j'en ai marre. »pensa Lavi pour lui-même.

En réalité Lavi n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon coureur. Mais juste le genre à le faire croire. Pour se donner de l'importance. Comme si il voulait remplacer l'attention de ses parents, celle qu'ils ne pouvaient plus lui donner. Pour dire aux filles « je suis là » et « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous m'aimer, oui vous m'aimer comme j'aimerais que mes parents m'aiment. »Et il y avait ce petit mot qui avait tant d'importance aux yeux du rouquin. Un petit mot qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à prononcer, si bien que c'était pour cette raison qu'il sortait avec tant de filles. En réalité, il n'avait jamais demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui, et à chaque fois qu'une jeune fille le lui proposait, il se retrouver coincé. Coincé à cause de ce petit mot. Ce mot qu'il aurait dût dire plus d'une fois, au collège, au lycée. Ce mot si simple, qu'il redoutait dans la bouche d'une jeune fille au quelle il venait de s'attacher même si l'affection ne semblait pas réciproque. Ce mot à la base sans mauvaise intention, qu'il n'aurait pas dût crier ce soir là, ce jour de pluie. Ce jour où sa vie avait basculé juste à cause de ce petit mot qui avait fait la différence. Qui avait détruit sa famille. « Non. »

Lavi se frotta le visage.

« N'y pense plus »souffla-t-il encore une fois pour lui seul.

Et puis il l'aperçu. Un petit rayon de soleil dans sa triste pensée.

« Hey princesse ! »Lança-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

« Hm ? »Questionna Nahis en relavant la tête de son casier.

Le borgne avait toujours aimé donner des petits surnoms amusant à ses amis. Encore un moyen d'oublier ses problèmes…

« Oui messire ? »Paru amusé la brunette.

« Désolé, c'est ma petite manie. J'attribut des sobriquets bizarre à mes amis »

Le rouquin s'attendait à une réponse tel que « à parce que je suis ton amie ? » ou « Quel surnom débile ! ».Non rien de tout ça. Peut être, oui, peut être bien que la jeune fille commençait à l'apprécier ?

« Hm…Princesse c'est mignon. »

« Super, je-»s'interrompis Lavi en attendant qu'on hélait Nahis.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux. Suigestsu et Juugo. Splendide, Vraiment splendide ! Lavi n'avait jamais pu supporter ces types. Ils faisaient partit de la clique de Karin. Un coup à s'attirer des ennuis.

« Hey !salut la brunette ! T'es avec moi en anglais c'est ça ? »Commença le premier.

« Euh ouais c'est ça »Répondit-elle simplement, lassé de tout ces vas et viens des garçons.

« Et dans mon cours d'italien, non ?! »Continua Juugo.

« Non, je fait espagnol. »fit-elle avec un sourire sympathique.

Lavi sourit malgré lui. Le 2ème filet était raté. Son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacé d'yeux écarquillés quand il vit que le bras de Suigestsu se posait autour l'épaule de la nouvelle lycéenne.

« Pas grave. »lança le garçon avec les dents aiguisées comme de lames de couteau, un regard en coin vers le rouquin. « J'te l'avais dit Juugo elle est en cours qu'avec moi ! »S'esclaffa Suigestsu avec un rire grave qui pinça le cœur de Lavi avec cette remarque. « Qu'avec moi ! »

« Hey ! Le petit-fils du Bookman ! »S'écria Juugo.

« Bookman ? »Questionna Nahis.

« Mon grand père est archiviste ici. Il s'occupe des dossiers des élèves. »

«Bon en revenant à nos moutons je t'annonce que-désolé- mais elle est à moi ! »Dit-il toujours en souriant.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! »Dit Nahis en roulant les yeux. « Tu me lâches maintenant ?! »

« OK, ok. Je te laisse partir »fit-il en relâchant son étreinte. « On se voit en anglais ?! »

« Compte-y! »Cria-t-elle, ironique, en courant vers sa prochaine salle de cours.

Des que la brunette ne fut plus dans les parages l'atmosphère se refroidit.

« Trèves de Conn*ries, Dégage le borgne. »Fit Juggo.

« Je te demande pardon terreur des bacs à sables? »S'amusa lavi.

« T'es sourd où quoi ? »dit Suigestsu en poussant le rouquin.

« Peut être…..mais surtout insistant » Railla Lavi en sautant sur Juugo pour le frapper.

Ils avaient beau être deux. Quand on cherche Lavi Bookman, on le trouve. Mais comme dans toutes les écoles quand tout le monde est au réfectoire personne ne voit une bagarre. Mis à part le corps enseignant qui s'empresse vite de punir le déclencheur de la baston.

_Fin du flash back_

Bien sûr Le borgne ne raconta pas toute l'histoire à Nahis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'avoir pourquoi il s'était battu. Ou plutôt pour qui.

« Oui hier ? »Questionna-t-elle.

« Ben je me suis battu !»La chambra le rouquin.

« Non mais je puis pas débile j'avais vu, merci. Mais pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-elle insistante.

« Écoute je n'ai pas envie de la dire là toute suite…. » Susurra-t-il doucement en se rapprochant.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a pas envie que son professeur l'entende ! »S'écria un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec de long cheveux blanc et des traits rouge en dessous de ses yeux.

« Oh, non. Pas aurait pu être le tyrannique de Sokaro, ou encore le vieux panda, mais non fallait que je tombe sur le gros pervers pour me surveiller pendant mon heure de colle. »Souffla le rouquin, découragé.

« Eh !je ne te permet pas ! Je suis ton professeur d'SVT, je te signale ! »S'indigna l'homme.

« Oui un prof d'SVT spécialisé en anatomie féminine … »Ricana le borgne.

« Oh, mais je ne me suis pas encore présenté à la jeune fille ! Bonjour je suis Jiraya. » S'exclama l'enseignant.

« Nahis Barry »Dit-elle en serrant la main de Jiraya.

« Mais tu n'es pas sur ma liste d'étudiants collé ! -puisque que pour l'instant il n'y a que Lavi…-Mais tu peux rester ! J'essaye d'étudier la couture, tu pourrais me montrer ta jup …»S'interrompis Jiraya voyant que Nahis avais déjà foncé à la porte.

« A lundi Lavi »Avait-elle crié avant de claquer la porte, morte de peur.

« Dommage »Souffla Jiraya. « Elle a filé plus vite que les autres ! »

« C'est pour ça que je suis mordu d'elle. Bon alors j'ai trois heures de colles vous avez quoi comme travail supplémentaire à me proposer ? »

/\/\/\


	7. Chapter 7

« Coincé ensemble »

L'établissement Black Order…..Nous n'en n'avions pas très bien parlé jusqu'à présent. Le plus grand lycée de la région ! Il se composait d'un gymnase, d'une piscine pour accueillir les étudiants pendant leurs cours de natation, d'une piste d'athlétisme sans oublier les deux bâtiments pour les cours de musiques, chant, danse et pédagogique. Il ya avait aussi la salle des spectacles qui comme son nom l'indique accueillait chaque année les étudiants et leurs parents pour les projets et représentations mis en place pendant l'année. Mais pour l'instant ces quelques lieux ne sont pas importants, même si ils le deviendront bientôt pour une jeune brunette qui attendait avec patience ses camarades dans les couloirs….

« Mais, pourquoi ils sont si longs ? »S'interrogea la jeune fille faisant la moue.

Son portable sonna, un appel ou encore une humiliation de la part d'un membre des 4 ? La jeunette avait visiblement vu juste. Dès quelle ouvrit son téléphone la vidéo commença à charger. On pouvait déjà voir la signature de l'une des 4 pestes : « De H. » Quand la vidéo démarra on entendit la voix off suraigüe de Karin.

« Oh les tourtereaux ! Comment allez-vous ? Encore entrain de flirté ? »Commença la fille aux lunettes.

La tête d'un certain Shikamaru apparu en gros plan, visiblement agacé. Nahis l'avait déjà croisé quelques fois, il était plutôt sympa mais on sentait sa flemme à dix mètres au moins. Le jeune homme toujours au 1er plan serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

« Les 4…vous avez que ça à faire ? »Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux tout en claquant la porte de son casier sans se préoccupait de la main de la jeune fille, qui à temps heureusement pour elle, avait réussis à ôter ses doigts avant que ceux-ci se fassent réduire en bouillis.

« Oui, justement. » Dit la voix d'Hinata.

« Si vous voulez savoir on révisait. » lança le garçon sans mesurer ses paroles qu'il allait bientôt regretter.

« REVISER ?!???? » cria la jeune fille blonde à coté de lui « JE te fait aussi HONTE que ça ?! »Explosa-t-elle.

On entendit des petits rires en fond, sans le savoir la jeune fille offrait aux 4 ce qu'elles voulaient.

« Non, Temari ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais… »S'excusa Shikamaru ne se préoccupant plus du portable d'Hinata qui les filmaient.

« C'est bon j'ai compris ! De toute façon TOUT est finit !!!! » Éclata-t-elle avant, de fermer violement son casier, à son tour et de partir sans se retourner.

« ATTENDS ! Pt' in galère. Vous êtes contentes, maintenant ?! » Lança Shikamaru avec un regard de haine.

« Très.»

La vidéo coupa. Nahis eut de la pitié pour le couple : Les 4 la dégoutaient. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer….

« Et puis comment ces pimbêches ont eu mon numéro ? » s'énerva toute seule la jeune fille.

« Les parents de Karin ont une compagnie de portables. Elle peut connaitre les numéros de tout le monde, quand elle veut. » Fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille sursauta. Son frère était flippant parfois, il avait le don de se glisser derrière sa sœur sans bruits pour lui foutre la trouille.

« Daysia. Tu m'as fait peur. » Souffla-t-elle.

« C'est mon rôle de grand frère. Ça et de t'empêcher de sortir avec mon meilleur ami. »Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Sans oublié de t'apprendre à shooter sur les garçons trop collants avec un Ballon de foot » Renchérit le brun.

« Tu changera jamais, hein ? » sourit vaguement la nouvelle lycéenne.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » Continua-t-il encore.

« Daysia ?! »Questionna Nahis.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Tu deviens trop sentimental. » stoppa-t-elle net, moqueuse.

« Oh » Sourit-il.

On entendit un grand fracas. La porte qui menait à la cours s'ouvrit brusquement, pour laissait apparaitre un rouquin et un blandinet, qui tentaient visiblement avec bien du mal d'échapper à quelqu'un. Le garçon avec la crinière aussi blanche qu'un albinos se faufilait tant bien que mal entre les filles alors que le borgne plus bourrin poussait sans remords les garçons de deuxième année sous leurs « hey ! » répétitifs.

« Allen, je crois qu'on va mûuuuuriiir !! » lança le rouquin avec une pointe d'ironie entre deux souffles tout en essayant d'éviter les personnes sur son passage.

Il reçut un objet -qu'il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaitre- dans la tête, de la part d'Allen.

« Pas le temps pour les jeux de mots pourris Lavi ! » Cria-t-il en sautant par-dessus un garçon renouant ses lacets.

« Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant ! Comment j'aurais pus résister à refaire cette pub ! Tu lui à piquer une bouteille d'oasis ! » S'exclama Lavi en évitant les casiers qu'il manqua de se prendre dans le visage tout en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les tas de sacs devant lui.

«Heureusement que tu lui pas parler de fruits, d'eau de source et de fun ! Il aurait pété un câble notre petit Moyashi ! » Fit Daysia en rentrant dans la course.

« MON NOM C'EST ALLEN !!!!! » S'énerva le blandinet en passant de justesse entre deux colosses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! » Questionna Nahis en courant à son tour à leurs cotés, tout en surveillant si sa jupe ne se relevait pas avec la vitesse – On ne sait jamais.

« KANDA CALME TOI ! Ce n'est que de la bouffe ! »Crurent-ils entendre sortit de la bouche de Road.

« C'ETAIT !!!! Lavi a descendu mes sobas ! » Hurla Kanda en poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

« Kanna t'en refera ce n'es t pas GRAVE ! » cria Chomesuke sur ses talons.

« Rien à faire ! Du vol c'est du vol ! Sans oublié qu'Allen s'est bien remplis le ventre avec MA bouteille d'oasis !» Explosa encore une fois le kendoka.

Nahis, qui s'était retournée pour voir la scène qui se passait derrière eux, tourna la tête pile à temps pour apercevoir un membre de l'équipe de lutte bien en chair si on puisse dire. Mais trop tard pour l'éviter…elle eut mal en pensant aux bleus qu'elle allait avoir en heurtant la montagne de muscles devant elle. Trop tard pour l'éviter seule certes…mais pas avec le coup de main d'un borgne toujours près à aider ! La brunette se sentit attirer sur le coté, et se retrouva collé au torse de Lavi qui lui tenait encore le poignet. Il la lâcha vite de peur qu'ils tombent tout les deux l'un sur l'autre car ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre. –même si cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire…– Lavi s'écarta vite de la lycéenne avec un pincement au cœur car il savait qu'il allait être transformé en charpie premièrement, si Kanda le rattrapait puis par la suite par Daysia car il avait touché à sa sœur.

« T'es un vrai danger public ! » S'exclama-t-il en faveur de la brunette.

« Comme si t'en étais pas un ! Regarde ce que t'as provoqué ! »Sourit-elle.

« Si on plus le droit de s'amuser un peu ! »Fit le rouquin tout en réfléchissant quelle voie il allait prendre puisque 3 s'en offrait à lui.

« KANDA LACHE MUGEN* ! » Hurla Kanna de peur que le kendoka blesse vraiment quelqu'un.

{*remarque pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le manga ou apparait Kanda : Mugen est le nom du sabre du kendoka ^^}

« ALLEN à GAUCHE !!!!! » explosa Lavi hors de souffle.

Ils tournèrent tous là où leur avait indiqué Lavi et malheureusement pour eux Kanda aussi. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent 5 min plus tard dans une impasse puisque la porte de la classe était fermait à clé.

« Je vais vous –» s'interrompit Kanda car Kanna venait de se positionner face à lui avec beaucoup de détermination dans les yeux. « Laisse-moi passer » serra-t-il entre ses dents en détourant les yeux pour des raisons pour l'instant inconnues.

« Tu dramatise les choses pour rien. » fit Kanna avec un ton qui poussa Kanda à la regarder dans les yeux.

Kanda avait une seule seule, ou plutôt deux : les yeux de Kanna. Dès que son regard croisait celui de la lycéenne qui aimait pousser la chansonnette, il ne pouvait plus se défaire de ''ce piège''.Il demeurait prisonnier et elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. De plus Kanna le savait, avantage pour elle.

Pendant ce silence pesant Lavi remarqua qu'Allen, Daysia, Nahis et lui se tenait contre le mur droit comme des « i ». (Jusque là rien de bien important) Et que la jeune fille s'était instinctivement collé à lui en lui tenant fermement la main à la place de celle de son frère. Ce qui rendit pendant quelques instants son sort de futures croquettes pour chiens moins important à ses yeux.

Kanda déglutit comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Kanna puis finit par céder en murmurant « c'est bon t'as gagné »et se détourna. Se qui valut un sourire de satisfaction pour Kanna et des souffles de soulagements pour les deux garçons qui s'en sortaient indemnes.

« Au faite Tyki t'as appelé, je me trompe ? » dit Kanda sans se détourner.

Mais qui était ce Tyki, un étudiant, un ami, un membre de la famille ou le petit ami de Kanna ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt….

/\/\/\

L'après midi se fut sport pour Nahis et ses amis. Certains professeurs n'étant pas là les classes qui n'avaient plus d'enseignants eurent sport aux cotés de celles de Nahis. Hélas pour certains avec le professeur Sokaro ….

« C'es parti ! »Commença le professeur le plus sadique du siècle. « Quatre tours de terrains pour tout le monde en sprintant ! Après vous entamerez vingt pompes et trois séries de vingt abdos ! »

Les indignations et les souffles se firent entendre dans toute l'assemblée. 4 filles plutôt motivées par le fait qu'elles pourraient parlaient pendant les quatre tours, commencèrent sans rouspéter.

« Nahis…on t'as déjà parlé des quatre étapes ? »Commença Chomesuke.

« Les fameuses quatre étapes ? »fit avec ironie la brunette.

« Ouais » Continua Road.

« Non. »répondit Nahis.

« Bon, ben il est temps de te mettre en garde alors. »Sourit Kanna.

« Mettre en garde ? »Demanda Nahis.

« Et bien on a vu que t'étais proche de Lavi, et y a quelques trucs dont on voudrait te parler… » Glissa Road.

« Vous n'allez pas commencez vous aussi ! »S'exclama la brunette.

« Bon disons, que Lavi en pince pour toi ça te vas ? »Proposa Chomesuke sans vraiment vouloir de réponse. « Bien. Venons-en aux quatre étapes…Certains disent que ce ne sont que des coïncidences mais n'empêches que ces étapes font partis du quotidien des golden boys… »

« Je vais enfin attendre parler des quatre étapes qu'emploient Lavi pour sortir avec une fille. »Sourit la lycéenne.

« 1ère étape : le 1er baiser, ça commence toujours comme ça avec eux. Mais attention pas le petit smack, un vrai baiser. »Assura Kanna, visiblement bien informée.

« 2ème étape : la crise jalousie, habituellement c'est la fille qui en fait une puisque les garçons ne sont pas du genre ''attachés'' » Continua Road.

« 3ème étape : l'un des deux devient accro à l'autre, trop collant. Toujours la fille, mais ça dépend du caractère : ça peut aller de texto toute la journée sans oublié les appels incessants à la fille post-it qui colle le garçon pendants tout les cours. » Susurra Chomesuke un peu essoufflée.

« 4ème étape : la garçon casse ou il fait en sorte que la fille n'en peuvent plus pour qu'il se quitte plus ''facilement ''. »Firent les trois filles en cœur.

Nahis baissa les yeux. Lavi était-il vraiment comme ça ?

/\/\/\

Aux vestiaires tout le monde avait finit de se préparer. Toutes, sauf Nahis.

« Attendez les filles, j'ai paumé mes ballerines ! » Cria la brunette en mettant son sac de sport sans dessus dessous.

Ses amies l'attendaient devant la porte.

« Dépêche-toi où on t'enferme ! »Plaisanta l'une.

« Ai-je bien entendu, enfermer ? Je sais je suis un prof tyrannique mais je n'enferme jamais mes élèves, ça vaut pour vous aussi. »Fit Sokaro en fermant à clé croyant que les jeunes filles l'avaient déjà fait.

« Non monsieur, vous venait de- »se fit interrompre Kanna.

« Taisez-vous et rejoignez vos amies en rang ! » la coupa une nouvelle fois le professeur.

« Non mais vous l'avez en -» Essaya de continuer Road.

« Pas de mais ! En rang ! Et sans un mot ! » S'empressa Sokaro.

C'est ainsi que Nahis se retrouva enfermer dans les vestiaires des filles accidentellement. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser comme ça….

« Hey ! Ta princesse est enfermée dans son donjon, fait que t'aille la sauver ! » Fit Chomesuke.

« Hein ? » Cria presque Lavi qui n'avait pas encore comprit.

« TA PRINCESSE –ENFERMEE-VESTIAIRES ! »Dit Road.

Lavi fonça vers le vestiaire des filles.

« Et dire qu'il faut lui parler comme les hommes de Neandertal pour qu'il comprenne ! » s'indigna Kanna.

« Nahis ça va ? » fit Lavi de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Ça ira mieux quand je serais sorti de là ! »S'exclama la brunette.

« Bon ok, j'en ai pour dix minutes maximum. »

« Dix MINUTES ?! » Cria la lycéenne.

« Hey ! Tu crois qu'on crochète une serrure comme ça ? » Ironisa Lavi.

« Oh lieu de crocheter la serrure pendant dix plombes, j'ai une meilleure idée : VA CHERCHER SOKARO ! » commença à s'impatienter la jeune fille.

« Oh tais-toi ! » hurla quasiment Lavi.

« T'as de la chance que je ne suis pas devant toi en ce moment parce que -» dit Nahis surprise par ce que lui avait dit le rouquin avant de se faire interrompre.

« Ouais ben tu n'es pas devant moi justement ! Alors attend ! Bon un stylo ça fera l'affaire... »Dit-il en fouillant ses poches.

C'est ainsi que pendant deux minutes Lavi crocheta la serrure, et au moment où son stylo cassa la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans les vestiaires que Nahis enfouit son visage dans son torse et ne le lâcha plus.

« Waw. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme t'es lunatique. »Sourit-il.

« Oh, c'est bon. » Dit-elle en relevant la tête. « Je peux savoir comme t'as fait ça ? »

« Avant d'être archiviste mon grand père était serrurier, ça aide. »Dit le borgne aux yeux émeraude.

Un son de serrure retentit derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent et se précipitèrent à la porte, fermée.

« Pt' in j'avais oublié qu'un gars passait pour fermer toutes les portes le soir, à cause des vols qu'il ya eu l'année dernière. »S'énerva contre lui-même Lavi.

« Ce n'est pas grave….T'as toujours ton stylo ?! » Tenta de se calmer la jeune fille.

« Non, il est pété. » Tapa du poing contre la porte Lavi.

« Bon pousse toi. »Commença Nahis en essayant de faire sauter les gonds de la porte avec son épaule. »

« Tu te crois dans un film policer ou quoi ? La porte à cinq gonds – sans doute à force des vols-Tu va jamais y arriver ! Laisse-moi faire. » Demanda ''gentiment'' le rouquin.

Après plusieurs essais Il fit sauter le 1er gond se qui réjouit la lycéenne.

« Plus que quatre ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu crois que ça va être si facile ? »Dit il Haletant. « Au prochain coup je me casse l'épaule, au 3ème coup je fais sauter le 2ème gond avec mon autre épaule, au 5ème coup je me casse l'autre clavicule en faisant sauter le 3ème gond, mais ce n'est pas grave je pourrais toujours tenter avec les pieds ! »Ironisa-t-il.

« Et comment tu le sais, ton grand père à aussi était médecin ?! »Lança la brunette avec un regard noir.

Elle sortit son portable, elle pourrait toujours appeler quelqu'un. Plus de batterie.

« J'y crois pas, on a la poisse ! » Paniqua encore plus la jeune fille.

« T'a peur autant que ça de rester avec moi toute la nuit ?! » Sourit-il.

« Passe-moi ton portable. »Dit-elle en guise de réponse.

« J'ai plus de crédit. »Souffla le rouquin.

« J'ai du crédit, t'as de la batterie, tu pige ? »fit-elle visiblement très, très énervée.

Elle enleva sa carte Sim pour la placer dans le portable de Lavi, mais n'en crut pas ses yeux, un message venait d'apparaitre : ''ERREUR''.

« J'en ai marre ! »fit-elle prête à jeter le portable à terre.

« Wow, attend ! C'est mon portable que tu tiens dans la main, pas le tien ! »Dit-il en essayant de dédramatisait la situation.

« Décidément… »Commença Nahis en s'asseyant sur le sol, en se laissant glissé contre le mur.

«… Je crois … »Continua Lavi en faisant de même.

«… Qu'on est coincé ensemble pour la nuit. » Firent-ils d'une même voix en se regardant dans les yeux.

/\/\/\


	8. Chapter 8

« La crise d'asthme »

Nahis après s'être relevée subitement tenta une dernière fois d'ouvrir la porte avec son pied... Rien ne se passa donc elle s'énerva et frappa la porte avec fureur et cris de guerre.

Lavi commença à rire mais se ravisa au regard noir de la brunette qui se remit à martyriser la porte.

« Ca ne sert à rien... tu vas te blesser. »La sermonna-t-il.

« Et alors ? Il faut bien faire quelque chose... »Déclara-t-elle énervée

« Dormir ? » Proposa-t-il après un soupir que la jeune fille lui rendit très vite.

Alors la brunette lui tourna le dos un instant n'y croyant toujours pas. Tandis que notre cher Lavi lui bondissait de joie jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie famine.

« J'y crois pas » Dit-il en ronchonnant.

La brunette cria en vain en tambourinant à la porte avec l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse tout de même l'entendre.

« Moi ce que je ne crois pas c'est que je sois coincée avec toi ici »

Nahis le regarda d'abord avec mépris puis elle alla s'assoir prés de lui. Lavi ouvrit les yeux et accueillit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire... Celle-ci croisa les jambes et soupira...

« Tu boudes ? » demanda le roux.

« Hum... Ouais ! »Acquiesça la jeune fille avant de poursuivre avec des « parce que !» répétitifs pour répondre aux incessibles « pourquoi ?! » du rouquin sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait saisis son visage avec une main et que l'autre était posée sur sa hanche. Il était trop près-vraiment trop près- au gout de la brunette.

« TU LE FAIS EXPRES !!!! »Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il n'était qu'a quelques millimètres d'elle, lui perçant sans doute les tympans.

Il ne répondit pas, Il se contenta de soupirer longuement.

« C'est quoi ce soupire ?! » Dit-elle en s'énervant encore plus.

« Y a des genres de soupires maintenant ? »S'indigna-t-il soudainement.

« Débile.» articula-t-elle.

Lavi fit la moue avant de prendre la brunette dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot?? » Explosa la jeune fille.

« Tu me dis pourquoi tu me fais la tête sinon je ne te lâche pas ! »S'exclama le rouquin, narquois.

« Parce que... j'aimerais vraiment sortir d'ici et que tu ne sers à rien... » Avoua la brunette.

« Tu aurais préférer rester avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »S'enquit-il, soucieux.

« Non ! Euh... ouais peut-être, quelqu'un de plus doué... Mais je préférerais être chez moi plutôt qu'ici... »Révéla-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea assez vite de son étreinte. Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui soupira. Le silence régnait et Lavi n'aimait pas ça. Il brulait d'envie d'embrasser la brunette de lui dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment, il le savait, il le sentait. Elle regarda sa montre il s'était écoulé une heure, Oui juste une toute petite heure qui lui avait semblé une éternité. En plus de ça elle commençait à s'inquiéter de son état car son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort quand il l'avait pratiquement embrassé.

Le silence régnait encore, La nouvelle lycéenne posa sa tête sur son épaule...

« Non, je suis contente que ce soit toi... » Admettait-t-elle étrangement.

Ce qui provoqua chez Lavi…une crise d'asthme. Il n'en avait pas souvent, juste quand il se sentait gêné, où que son cœur « subissait une émotion trop forte ». Etais-ce le cas en ce moment là ? La brunette le regarda impuissante.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Tu vas bien ?! »Dit-elle brusquement protectrice.

« Ça va…..c'est….rien… »Parviens t-il à articuler en s'écartant au fur et à mesure de la jeune fille pour s'allonger contre le sol.

« T'as ton inhalateur ? »Questionna l'adolescente avant que le rouquin ne démentit avec un signe de tête.

«… Eau… »Prononça avec mal, la main sur le cœur, respirant comme il pouvait avec la bouche.

« Tu veux boire ?! » la pressa t-il de peur qui ne s'étouffe avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose.

« Chemise….mouillée…calmer … » Peina-t-il à dire, avec seulement trois mots pour simplifier la tache de la jeune fille et éviter le temps perdu. Trois mots comme si n'avait jamais prononcé une phrase complète et structurée.

Elle comprit subitement .De l'eau ! Une chemise mouillée sur le torse allez peut être le calmer, l'apaiser ! Elle commença à défaire le 1er bouton de son uniforme avant que le rouquin ne l'arrête en empoignant son poignet .Il savait que la simple vu de la brunette en sous-vêtement allez aggraver son cas. Il désigna sa chemise, la sienne. La jeune fille émit un simple « oh » avant d'effectuer la tache. Elle murmura un « c'est gênant » avant de s'emparer d'un geste brusque le haut blanc du jeune homme, si bien qu'il ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider et se précipita vers le lavabo à coté des casiers de l'autre coté du vestiaire cacher par un demi mur qui se prolongeait jusqu'aux douches des filles. Lavi s'aurait étranglé de rire si il n'était pas entrain de suffoquer : La jeune fille trouvait gênant de lui déboutonner sa chemise, alors qu'elle n'avait éprouvé aucune gêne quand elle croyait qu'elle devait défaire les boutons de la sienne ! Elle revint bien assez vite avec la chemise parfaitement pliée en rectangle, mouillée le plus possible. Elle l'appliqua sur le torse lisse et musclé-elle avait pris le temps de le remarquer- du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Pendant se laps de temps Nahis observait Lavi –entrain d'atténuer sa crise petit à petit - assise à coté de lui. Le rouquin parvint enfin à dissiper son mal.

« C'est bon t'es calmé ?! Ça va mieux ? » S'enquit-elle pour la deuxième fois.

« oui »Dit-il en se redressant. « Oui je crois… » Finit-il.

« Tant mieux »Commença la jeune fille en retirant la chemise du torse du garçon. « Parce que… » Continua-t-elle doucement. « TU M'AS FAIS PEUR IMBECILE ! » Termina-t-elle en hurlant tout en essorant la chemise en tissus blanc au dessus de la tête du rouquin.

« ÇA VA PAS ?! T'ES MALADE ! » S'écria-t-il surprit par l'eau qui l'avait reçut sur la tête. Il s'était, d'un seul coup, rapprocher de la jeune fille, la tenant fermement par le poignet, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'extirper de son étreinte. Son visage, trop près cette fois encore, s'était durcit en quelques secondes avec sa mâchoire serrée et ses sourcils froncés.

La brunette remarqua aussi son visage trempé mais qui rendait ses yeux émeraude encore plus perçant, plus captivant, en bref plus magnifiques ! Elle suivit du regard les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient des cheveux du rouquin avant de contempler les gouttelettes perler et descendre sur son torse nu. Elle aurait voulu crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'on la retienne car elle se sentait défaillir. Elle souhaitait se délier de la main de Lavi entourant la sienne, mais sa tentative eu l'effet inverse que celui voulu : Le jeune homme la renversa face contre terre. Oui il l'avait basculé sur le sol, ne lui offrant aucune échappatoire, il se plaçait au dessus d'elle encore une fois en position de force. Seulement, comme si tout cela n'avez pas suffit pour qu'elle veuille bien lui offrir ses lèvres, le garçon était tombé en même temps qu'elle. La tête dans la nuque de la jeune fille. Il remonta, tout doucement. Elle sentit tout d'abord les cheveux mouillés de Lavi sur joue comme s'il voulait s'amusait encore un peu, la faire languir. Elle frissonna au contact de sa bouche qui monta à nouveau et bien assez vite sur celle de la brunette. A seulement quelques millimètres, non micromètres. Si proche et si loin à la fois.

« T'es vraiment malade… » Lui répéta-t-il, lèvres contre lèvres, comme s'il voulait qu'elle ressente vraiment le poids de ses mots.

Au moment où il voulu, ''officiellement déclarer '' le baiser, un son provint de …son ventre. Oui son estomac gargouillait à ce moment là. Dans ce moment spécial où il aurait pu enfin….Il détestait son ventre. Et son appétit aussi. Le pire c'est qu'elle se mit…à rire. Elle lui riait au nez et ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle pouffait de rire devant lui mais il avait toujours l'envie de l'embrasser. Pas elle apparemment. Il laissa la brunette se dégager et se relever. Elle se dirigea vers son casier pendant qu'il restait planter avec la tête baissé, ne croyant toujours pas à cet instant qu'il avait –non que son corps avait- gâcher. Il ne releva le front que lorsque qu'il sentit quelque chose –qu'elle venait de lui jetter- sur le crâne. Il l'ôta d'un geste et l'observa. Un sweat à capuche chocolat DC. Il contempla la jeune fille avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre témoin de son incompréhension.

« DC est une marque mixte »Assura-t-elle avant de continuer par : « Je le garde dans mon casier, au vestiaire au cas où j'oublis ma tenue de sport… »

« J'ai bien compris mais… »Dit-il encore dans l'ignorance.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas rester toute la nuit torse nu à coté de moi ? »Sourit-elle.

« Oh »Finit-il par comprendre, tout en enfilant le sweat. Il détourna ensuite la tête car la brunette venait de s'assoir en face de lui.

« Bon on est là pour un bout de temps, tu pourrais me parler un peu….je sais pas moi, de toi, de l'établissement ?! »Proposa-t-elle.

« Ah. Oui. Par où commencer ? Par quelque chose que tu ne sais pas déjà ça serait pas mal. Le Gossip Ball peut être ? »Commença t-il avant de continuer sans faire attention au remarque de la jeune fille. « Bon. C'est simple notre truc ici. C'est comme du football ou un autre jeu de ballon collectif, c'est juste qu'en plein match et bien on se tient au courant des rumeurs, que les 4 auraient pu divulguées. Tu vas en entendre peut être parlé….C'est c*n pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » Affirma-t-elle. « Quoi d'autre ? Sans être indiscrète, j'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi tu avais ce bandeau à l'œil… »

« A la mort de mes parents, accident de voiture, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je t'en dirais plus en temps voulu.»Trancha-t-il. « C'est rien. » répondit le rouquin au « désolé » de la jeune fille. « Et toi tes parents ? Si je te pose la question c'est parce Daysia évite souvent la question… »

« Et bien, ils ne sont pas mort mais presque inexistant. »Soupira-t-elle. « Ça a commencé quand mon père est devenu entrepreneur. Au début s'était des absences le week-end, ma mère s'est associée à lui, ils ont monté une filaire, les absences se sont prolongées, puis ils ont acheté une maison à New York, on a que des nouvelles que par mails, où des vidéos reçus 1 mois après avoir était tournées etc.… » Dit-elle.

« Avec les copains on se fait souvent une sortie par semaine, demain samedi c'est bowling et la semaine prochaine on fête halloween chez Allen avec plein d'autres invités. Tu viendras ? »Termina-t-il

« Euh…ok »chuchota-elle avant que le silence se fit.

Pendant bien une heure aucune parole ne se fit entendre. Ils se regardaient simplement dans le blanc des yeux. La jeune repensa à leur « presque-baiser » et son cœur se remit à battre très fort.

« C'est sans doute à cause de cette chaleur insupportable »Supposa-elle.

« Quoi ? »Demanda le borgne

« Non, non rien... J'ai pensé à voix haute. »Conclut-elle.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et l'air se rafraîchit. Ils avaient coupé le chauffage par mesure d'économie.

« Ben voilà pour la chaleur, t'es servis ! »Ironisa-t-il avant d'apercevoir des larmes au coin des yeux de sa belle. Avait-il prononcé la phrase de trop ? Il voulu s'approcher et la réconforter mais il se résigna : il en avait assez fait pour la journée. « Ça va ? »Questionna-t-il.

« Oui c'est rien… »Affirma l'adolescente « J'en ai juste marre de cet endroit….le chauffage et après quoi la lumière ? »S'indigna-t-elle.

C'est ce moment que le destin choisit pour faire régner l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! » dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Une minute s'écoula. Après cette durée Lavi sentit la main de la jeune fille se posait sur la sienne. Elle avait traversé la pièce sans se cogner malgré le noir qui régnait ?

« Je peux ….?»Demanda-t-elle simplement avant que Lavi réponde par l'affirmative.

« M'assoir à coté de toi » avait-il dû comprendre puisque qu'il fut surpris quand il sentit la brunette se glisser entre ses jambes le dos contre son torse, entourant son ventre des ses bras pour y déposer les siens par la suite. Elle cala sa tête sur l'épaule du rouquin : il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou.

« T'as froid ? » demanda-t-il crédule.

« Hn…. »Répondit la jeune fille faisant frissonner le garçon par son souffle. La dernière parole de la soirée.

Si la lumière était présente ailleurs que sur son portable qui les éclairaient à peine il aurait pu apercevoir les lèvres bleues et les ongles violacés de la jeune fille et les aurait sans doute….réchauffé. Il mit ensuite un peu de musique pour les distraire mais hélas il n'en avait qu'une sur son portable « Burnin'up ». Elle passa donc en boucle jusqu'à que les deux adolescents s'endorment.

Le lendemain la jeune fille se réveilla en 1ère .Elle susurra plusieurs fois le prénom du rouquin mais il ne dédaigna pas se réveiller, trop bien dans on rêve. Au bout d'un certain moment la brunette voulu le réveiller par un baiser sur la joue –seul solution qu'elle trouva en ce moment là. Elle regretta bien vite, puisque que c'est à cet instant bien précis que choisit Lavi pour se tirer de son rêve et tourner la tête. Surpris, puis heureux, puisque qu'il croyait que c'était un acte volontaire de la jeune fille, il posa sa main sur sa joue et voulu prolonger le baiser. Mais elle l'interrompt bien vite avant qu'il ne devienne trop sérieux.

« Quoi ?! » Fit-il coupé dans son élan.

« C'est plus moi la malade là. »Dit-elle toujours dans les bras de Lavi.

« Tu m'as embrassé, je me trompe ?! »S'exclama moqueur.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire »trancha la lycéenne cinglante.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de plus en plus proche.

« Lavi, écoute, Lavi ! Lavi pousse toi ! »Dit-elle en le repoussant et se levant.

Il attrapa son poignet pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était coincé ensemble après s'être relevé lui aussi.

« Est-ce que tu aurais voulu, que je continu …Le baiser. Est-ce que tu aurais voulu, que je continu le baiser ? »S'exclama le jeune homme la plaquant contre le mur.

« Quel baiser ?! » éclata-t-elle, impatiente, car elle entendait de plus en plus les bruits de pas.

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. »Lui annonça le roux mesquin.

« Ce n'était pas un baiser. Un simple smack. Aucune importance. »Finit-elle avant de se dégager pour la énième fois aussi. « … ce que s'est passé dans le vestiaire reste, dans le vestiaire : la crise d'asthme, la chemise, les histoires de famille, pas de chantage affectif et on ne parle plus jamais du baiser. »

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas un baiser ?! »Sourit-il vainqueur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un garde rentra d'un seul coup dans le vestiaire.

« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »Dit-il comme si il retrouvait tout les jours deux élèves coincé ensemble.

« Justement on nous a enfermé ici.»Affirma le rouquin.

« Eh bien mes pauvres, Heureusement que je passais par là, hein. »

«Vous auriez pu venir hier, on a était coincé toute la nuit. »Soupira la jeune fille

« Vous n'aviez pas du faire assez de bruit… »Fit-il avec un clin d'œil à Lavi, sans doute qu'il avait une idée tordu derrière la tête.

Nahis lui rendit un regard rempli de dégout. Non seulement ils avaient hurlé, s'étaient disputés, avaient écouté la même chanson à fond toute le nuit et « le garde »-même si dans ce cas là il ne méritait pas qu'on l'appelle garde- n'avait rien entendu et en plus il insinuait des choses pas très saines ?!

« Et vous que faites-vous ici, si on n'a pas fait de bruit ?! » dit la brunette soudainement froide.

« J'avais oublié ceci »dit-il comme pour s'excuser de ses accusations en montrant du doigt une espèce de caisse.

« Vous avez oublié un caisse dans les vestiaires des filles ?! »Fit lavi, avec une pointe de soupçon dans la voix.

« Euh ouais…bon allez filez. »

Lavi raccompagna donc la jeune fille devant chez elle puisque qu'ils habitaient le même quartier. Quand elle eut fermé la porte. Lavi, le poing fermé, descendit son coude, signe de victoire, comme s'il avait remporté un jackpot. C'est ce n'était pas un vrai baiser comme il aurait voulu lui offrir. Mais ce n'était qu'un début…

/\/\/\


	9. Chapter 9

« Un strike peu en cacher un autre ! »

Après avoir expliqué à Daysia toutes ses mésaventures et la cause de son retard –tout en contournant bien évidement le passage de la chemise, de la crise d'asthme…de tout entre autre : elle était restée évasive-Nahis se rendit avec son frère au bowling dont lui avez parlé Lavi la veille.

« Dire que ça n'a pas changé ! » S'exclama la jeune fille surprise qu'après quelques années où elle avait déserté les pistes de bowling, le bâtiment n'avait rien perdu de sa décoration.

« Mouais…Ils ont rajouté un coin billard…. »Rectifia le lycéen.

« Super ! On pourrait peut être y faire un… »Se fit-elle interrompre.

« Interdit au mineurs ! »Sourit son frère.

« Ah. » se ravisa la brunette.

« Bon alors, on la commence cette partie ? »Hurla presque Road apparu d'on ne sait où, faisant sursauté les deux personnes unis par les liens du sang.

« Et bien… les autres sont là ? » Se calma Nahis.

« Oui ! » Les rejoint Allen apparu lui aussi soudainement.

« Vous avez pris les chaussures ? »Entreprit Daysia.

« On les a ! »Cria Kanna survenu en tenant la main à Kanda.

« Il manque Lavi, non ? »Dit la jeune fille en le cherchant des yeux.

« Tu me cherches princesse ? »Lui susurra le rouquin à l'oreille, surgit à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. « Bon on enfile nos _shoes_ et c'est parti ! Sa majesté fait bien du 36 ? » Dit Lavi à l'intention de Nahis.

Elle hocha la tête avant que le borgne ne passe son bras au tour de son épaule pour déposer la paire de chaussure dans ses mains. Ils s'assirent tous sur un banc à coté et enfilèrent leur pompes, Lavi – qui à peine ne s'était assis s'était aussi tôt relever car il avait déjà finit- se posa aux pieds de sa belle pour lui enfiler son second soulier.

« J'ai l'air d'une gamine… »Dit-elle après s'être lever regardant le borgne toujours à ses pieds-dans tous les sens du terme- dans les yeux, savant très bien qu'elle resterait toujours la plus jeune du groupe.

« Non, d'une princesse. Ce que tu es non ? »Sourit le rouquin, en rétablissant l'ordre naturel des choses c'est-à-dire en retrouvant sa grande taille par rapport à celle de la brunette.

Kanda releva la tête au coup de coude que Kanna venait de lui asséner et émit un faible sourire presque invisible en même temps qu'Allen restait bouche bée, malgré la diversion sans succès de Road tandis que Chomesuke occupait tant bien que mal Daysia pour qu'il n'intervienne pas.

« Mouais… » Le contraria-t-elle créant un jeu, que seul ces deux grand enfants pouvaient comprendre.

« Vous aurais-je offensé milady ? » rentra-t-il instantanément dans le tour de la brunette.

« Que Nenni, mon cher ! Mais pouvons nous commencé notre partie avant que l'aube ne se décide à se hâter ? » Demanda la lycéenne comme aux temps ancien.

« Je pense Darling. Enfin si nos chers amis sont de même avis que le notre ! »Fit –il en présentant sa main qu'elle prit doucement avant qu'il ne l'entraine sur la piste.

Ils se levèrent donc tous rejoignant les ''futurs amoureux ( ?!)''.

« Bon je vais chercher quelque chose à manger avant qu'on commence ! »Fit Daysia.

« Je viens ! »Fit Chomesuke ne rendant pas compte que son « ami » devenait rouge écrevisse.

« Équipes filles contre gars ! » S'exclama road en faisant presque tomber Allen de son siège.

« Je vais te ratatiner ! » Prévint Kanna

« C'est se qu'on va voir ! » répliqua Kanda

« Le perdant à un gage ! »proposa la demoiselle.

« C'est d'accord. » Conclut le kendoka.

Le portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner. Kanda se crispa au nom qu'il vu sur l'écran : Tyki.

« Tu vas tout de même pas… »N'eut-il pas le temps de continuer.

La lycéenne décrocha et s'écarta du groupe tout en prononçant un « Allo ? ».2-3 mètres plus loin Lavi, se tenant derrière la brunette, ne cessait ses avances.

« Tu sais jouer je suppose ? » s'interrogea le borgne.

« Peut être… »Déclara-t-elle mystérieuse.

« Ok. » dit-il en oubliant de préciser que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir de lui apprendre.

Il se campa encore plus près d'elle, guidant son bras jusqu'à qu'elle lâche la boule…sous les yeux ébahit des quatre jeunes gens restés sur le banc pendant que Daysia tentait de faire avancer sa relation avec Chomesuke en commandant tous se que la belle désirait- qu'elle bonne idée….

« Le classique…» Commença Kanda, blasé.

« …La technique n°12… »Assura Kanna revenue il n'ya que peu de temps de sa conversation téléphonique secrète-du moins pour l'instant.

« Le ''je fais mine de t'apprendre quelque chose juste pour me rapprocher et prendre ta main ''. »Soupira Allen.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était la technique 17 ?! »Interrogea Road.

« Non. La 17 c'est…. »Commença Chome tenant par la main Daysia, chargé de friandises en tout genre.

« …. ''Je fais mine de bailler pour poser mon bras autour de ton épaule'' »Termina Daysia en posant se qui l'encombrait sur la table qui servait avant à comptait les scores.

« Tu as appris tes classiques dis-moi ! » Se moqua La belle brune.

« Comme si tu les connaissaient pas ! » Cracha le lycéen en jetant un churros à la figure de Chomesuke. « Mais pourquoi ?! »Questionna-t-il prudent, en se tournant vers le centre d'attraction de ses amis.

Heureusement pour Lavi –dieu soit loué- il avait rangé ses mains dans ses poches discutant simplement avec la brunette.

« Pour rien, juste comme ça ! »Se précipita Allen.

Toujours plus loin Lavi se tenait derrière sa belle.

« Strike. »Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Mmh…je te ferais remarquer qu'il me reste 2 quilles à tomber, je sais que t'es borgne mais quand même.» railla-t-elle pour s'empêcher de tomber dans les bras de notre rouquin favori.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis que je parlais de la partie, ma belle, demande aux autres tu verras. »Lui souffla-t-il avec le même ton -qui ferait fondre toute les filles- avant de rejoindre les autres.

« Eh Lavi !au faite….je sais jouer, quand mes parents étaient présents on venait presque chaque weekend, je suis sûre que je suis meilleure que toi ! »fit-elle ne réalisant pas si elle avait laissé le borgne « lui apprendre » par gentillesse ou par…véritable envie de le savoir près d'elle.

Elle chassa cette idée avant de retourner vers son frère et ses copains. La partie se déroula sans peine et à la fin de la soirée, tout le monde étaient ravis. Lavi s'était mordu la lèvre à sang de nombreuse fois quand la fille dont il était éprit se dandinait à chaque fois qu'elle évincer toute les quilles. Daysia avait tenté un approche presque réussie, il ne se découragea pas : ce n'était qu'un début. Allen essayait plusieurs fois de se défaire de road tandis que Kanna avait gagné son pari avec Kanda.

« J'ai trouvé ton gage ! » fit-elle sur le pas de sa porte quand Kanda l'avait ramené.

« Bien…alors ? »Interrogea le kendoka plus agacé d'avoir perdu face à une fille que d'avoir un gage.

La lycéenne déposa ses lèvres sur celles du lycéen en guise de réponse. Après quelques instants-secondes, minutes ?!-ils se séparèrent, Kanda encore sous le choc.

« C'est pas un gage, ça »déclara-t-il en détournant les yeux à cause de la gêne.

« Si tu le dis. » Pensa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que t'aurais choisis comme gage pour moi ? »Dit la jeune femme amusée.

« De ne plus lui adressé la parole. Qu'il te laisse. Que tu arrête de le fréquenter, lui et ses copains… frères. »Affirma le kendoka sérieux.

« Faut toujours que tu gâches des moments pareils. »Cria-t-elle avant de claquer sa porte sans attendre une protestation de Kanda.

Le jeune homme émit un claquement de langue avant de se rendre à sa voiture.

/\/\/\

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Enfin….

Au plus grand bonheur du footballeur, sa relation avec Chome s'améliorait de jour en jour. Mais ce jour précis il n'avait pas espérait tant…Presque seuls dans les couloirs les deux adolescents rigolaient jusqu'à ce que Daysia décide de déposer un baiser sur le front de la brune au même moment qu'elle avait tenté de lui donner un bisou sur la joue ce qui évidement n'eut pas le même résultat. Ils écartèrent leurs bouches l'une de l'autre presque au moment où elles se frôlèrent-hélas…-Il s inspectèrent d'un regard rapide les couloirs au cas où une bande de filles dégénérées s'attaque à Chomesuke à cause de la scène qui venait de s'exécuter. Leurs portables sonnèrent. Un rapide frisson les envahit. Et si une des « 4 » les avaient pris en photo ? L'excitation retomba vite avec le soulagement de n'être pas la cible de jeunes filles cruelles.

« T'as quoi, toi ? »Sourit Daysia.

« De L. '' Sokaro se ramasse dans les escaliers ! '' Pff… et toi ? »Demanda-elle à son tour.

« De K. ''De qui du prof de maths, Cross et de la vice-directrice, Tsunade boit le plus d'alcool ? '' J'y crois pas maintenant elles s'attaquent même au corps enseignant ! »

« Clair. Mais tu c'est au sujet de…enfin tu vois ….je… »Balbutia-t-elle.

« T'inquiète. » La rassura le footballeur.

C'est ainsi que la semaine passée, presque tous les étudiants allaient s'éclater à la fête d'halloween chez Allen. Une charmante villa d'ailleurs. Ce sont ses parents qui avaient poussé notre cher blandinet à faire cette fête. Pour « satisfaire ses amis » avaient-ils argumenter.20h10. La villa était déjà bien remplie. Allen accueillait tous les invités avec un grand sourire, les cheveux attachés, le visage affublé d'une fausse balafre –plus vrai que nature- à l'œil gauche, et les manches de sa chemise relevés pour faire apercevoir sur son bras rouge sang un crucifix dans sa main du même coté. Les membres des golden boys et leurs amies-sauf Nahis- étaient venus en avance pour aider le roi de la soirée à finir les préparatifs. Daysia et Chomesuke se paraient d'un costume assortis : lui d'un vieux costume noir déchiré de pars et d'autre et parsemé de taches rouge, Elle d'un très beau modèle de robe de mariée, déchirée et tachée elle aussi, mais avec en plus du mascara qui coulait presque sur toute ses joues-on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait vraiment pleuré. Kanda lui n'avait pas daigné se costumer mais ce n'était pour autant qu'il n'impressionnait pas : il était d'une humeur massacrante vu qu'il avait appris qu'un certain Tyki avait était invité. Il avait fait plusieurs fois sursauter Road déguisée en sorcière, au même titre que Kanna : leurs costumes leur saillaient parfaitement bien. Quand à Lavi il abordait l'uniforme pour le grand plaisir –fantasme ?- de ses dames. Képi, insigne et arme à feu faisaient partis de sa panoplie. Etrangement se costume lui allait magnifiquement bien, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne pouvait porter qu'un costume de pirate vu l'état de son œil droit, pourtant, non. C'est avec une demi-heure de retard que notre héroïne principale apparue enfin. Elle s'était presque perdue à cause des indications de Daysia qu'elle avait oubliées : « à droite puis à gauche ou bien à gauche puis à droite ? » c'était-elle demandée pendant de nombreuses minutes. La brunette choisi le personnage de Cruella, pour son costume-en plus sexy sans doute. Sa silhouette paraissait plus fine avec sa robe noire mi-longue sans manche-contrastant avec son rouge à lèvres cerise, ses long gants opéra et son porte cigarette de même couleur. Ses cheveux regroupaient en chignon haut était quasi caché par son chapeau noir à voilette. En une seconde elle avait trouvé ses amis : Kanda guettait Kanna parlant avec un inconnu très grand, brun, avec un haut de forme de gants blanc et un étrange papillon sur l'épaule. Son visage lui ne lui semblait pas méconnu….Il ressemblait bizarrement à un type quelle avait déjà croisé dans la rue, un brun aussi bouclé vêtu presque pauvrement et abordait d'étrange lunettes. Daysia avait égaré sa main sur la hanche de Chome pendant que Road collait comme toujours Allen, tandis que Lavi attendait patiemment sa belle. Quand il l'aperçut hélas pour lui il ne la reconnut pas.

« Hey Daysia c'est qui cette fille ? » Questionna le rouquin.

« Tu la reconnait pas ? » Fit-il amusé.

« Ben non ! Mais elle a des jambes vertigineuses!» S'exclama le rouquin.

«Hey!» Cria presque Daysia, mais pas trop sévère vu que son cher ami avait enfin retrouvé "la raison" et ses pulsions masculines.

«Ben quoi ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta sœur, non?»S'enquit le borgne.

« Vas-y alors. »dit-il avant de se retourner vers Chomesuke quand son meilleur ami avait déjà rejoint son ''inconnue'' « Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. »

/\/\/\


	10. Chapter 10

« Les femmes ne sont pas les seules à avoir un sixième sens »

Le rouquin s'avança vers la jeune fille. Une bonne séance de Drague allait lui faire un peu oublier ses déboires. En même temps c'est compréhensible : quand une personne vous résiste alors que d'habitude vous n'avez qu'a claqué des doigts pour que toutes les filles soient à vos pieds, ça peut être déconcertant. En réalité en ce moment même tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était oublier la sœur de son meilleur ami, oublier qu'elle n'était pas présente, penser à autre chose qu'a elle, elle l'obsédait c'était sûr. Et le meilleur moyen d'oublier sa belle c'était de regarder comment engloutissait tout sur son passage….sa belle. De pancakes – Allen n'avait pas fait impasse sur son origine anglaise- à fontaine à chocolat, en passant par les chamalows, on pouvait comprendre que la jeune fille aimait le buffet.

« T'as pas peur de grossir avec tous ça ? » Questionna Lavi, fraichement positionné à coté de la brunette.

« Si. » Avait-elle répondu.

« Mais ça t'empêches pas de manger ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non. » fit elle encore avec une monosyllabe.

La franchise et la spontanéité de sa réponse lui avait rappelé une autre jeune fille assez franche….Nahis. S'il voulait l'oublier lors de cette soirée c'était raté. A quoi bon discuter avec une copie-double quand on aime l'original ? Le rouquin repoussa vite cette idée : Sa Nahis était unique, la jeune fille en face de lui devait avoir une autre personnalité.

« Agent Lavi Bookman »Fit-il en lui présentant sa main droite qu'elle serra croyant qu'il voulait simplement joué un jeu. « Cruella D'enfer, je suppose ? »Dit-il avec le sourire charmeur qu'on lui connait.

« Revue et revisitée par moi-même, j'ai fait impasse sur la folie des dalmatiens. » Expliqua-t-elle en mangeant un réglisse.

« Sans indiscrétions je peux s'avoir ton nom ? Enfin ton prénom ? »Insista le borgne.

« Tu le connais déjà. »Sourit-elle en dévorant un petit gâteau, commençant à comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

« Vraiment ?t'es pas une de mes ex j'espère ?! »S'inquiéta notre héros.

« Non ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Non, pas du tout ! Je suis nouvelle ! »S'exclama-t-elle réalisant que son hypothèse était juste.

Encore un détail qui lui rappelait sa brunette.

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur un instant. »Commença-t-il. « Mais pourquoi, tu refuse de m'avouer ton nom ? » S'enquit le rouquin.

« Je te le dirais peut être si tu réponds à une de mes questions…. »Rusa-t-elle.

« D'accord vas-y. » ne se méfia-t-il pas.

« Ça signifie quoi quand tu t'exclames ''Strike'' ? »Formula-t-elle.

La 2ème personne qui n 'en connaissait pas le sens après…Nahis. Décidément son image l'hantait, il commença à penser à consulter. Il se servit un vers de punch et le sirota avant de répondre….

« Je croyais que tout le monde connaissait le sens de mes fameux ''Strike '' »Railla-il.

« Pas, moi » Soupira-t-elle.

« Hn. Ça signifie simplement que la jeune fille devant moi me plait particulièrement, c'est une habitude que j'ai prit… »Sourit-il

« Dernièrement, il t'es arrivé de prononcer ce mot, pour les même raisons ? »Questionna-t-elle en commençant à mettre en place son piège…

« Effectivement. »Admit-il n'en disant pour le moment pas plus.

« Je peux savoir pour qui ? »Chuchota-t-elle refermant son piège ainsi posé.

« Tu la connais pas… »Se méfia-t-il.

« Décris la moi alors, je suis douée en devinettes…. »Fit elle en étirant le rouge de ses lèvres presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Très bien. »Dit-il perdant son regard dans le vide pour mieux se remémorait le visage d'ange de la brunette pas très loin de lui à ce moment là. « Assez grande, mais pas trop non plus, brune, de grand yeux de biches, une peau ni trop laiteuse ni halée, des mains fines prolongées par des ongles sans imperfections, des jambes assez élancées, de petits anneaux dorés à chacun de ses lobes, même quand elle attache ses cheveux à la vas-vite on pourrait croire qu'elle à passé des heures à se maquiller et à se coiffer tellement le naturel lui vas bien….Sans oublié son sourire, toujours un sourire au lèvres, radieuse à tout instant, un vrai rayon de soleil… » Termina-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pour revenir à la réalité. « Alors tu la connais ? » Dit le rouquin retrouvant soudainement la pêche.

« Oui, elle me dit vaguement quelque chose … »Mentit-elle encore sous le choc que le borgne la décrive d'une manière aussi parfaite à croire qu'elle était un ange tombé du ciel.

« Bon, alors ton prénom ? Tu vas me le dire ou il faut que je te l'arrache de la bouche ? » Plaisanta-t-il avec son verre de punch à la main.

« J'avais dit peut être ! »Rusa-t-elle décidée à encore jouer un petit peu.

« Le mensonge est un vilain défaut ! »Se vengea-t-il.

« Oui, mais l'orgueil est un des 7 péchés capitaux ! »Ricana la brunette.

« Je ne voix pas de quoi tu parles ! »Se vexa le jeune homme. « Et puis la gourmandise aussi. » Cancana le rouquin en passant rapidement un muffin sous le nez de la jeune fille.

« Oh ! »S'indigna-t-elle. « Comment ose… »Se fit-elle interrompre.

Allen venait de se glisser derrière elle posant sa main sur le bas des reins –juste le bas des reins- de la jeune fille. Lavi haussa les sourcils malgré lui. La vie est-elle aussi injuste ? Chaque fille qui l'intéressait devait être obligatoirement « prise » par Allen ?

« Alors ça va tout les deux ? Comment trouve la trouve tu Lavi ? Le costume de Nah… »Se coupa-t-il grâce au coude de la brunette enfoncé dans sa cage thoracique, comprenant d'un déclic là ou voulait en venir Nahis avec son coup. « Vous avez fait connaissance ? »Se reprit-il.

« Vaguement…. »Le rassura le rouquin. « Tu sais où est Nahis ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant derrière Allen.

« Non enfaite je crois qu'elle est malade, la pauvre elle rate le superbe buffet. »Railla-t-il avec le même sourire que Nahis s'étirant tout deux sur leurs visages. L'un d'un rouge éclatant, l'autre d'un naturel blême.

Les premières notes d'une musique bien familière retentirent. « Burnin'up ! »La chanson qui avait tourné et retourné toute la nuit pendant leur ''emprisonnement ''.

Ce n'est portant pas ce détail qui l'aida à reconnaitre la brunette…

« Je la connais ! »S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en cœur.

C'est ainsi que toutes les autres personnes dans la salle s'écartèrent pour les laisser se trémousser avec des regards amusés sur la piste, finissant essoufflé à la fin de la musique car ils avaient chanté à pleins poumons. La brunette se souvenant qu'elle ne devait pas rentrait trop tard pour se levait tôt le lendemain matin, dans le but de réviser pour son examen du lundi matin, prit presque la fuite. Le rouquin la retint juste à temps.

« Attend où tu vas ?t'es pressée ! »S'amusa-t-il.

« Écoute je dois y aller ! »Se pressa la brunette.

« Tu ne ma toujours pas avouer ton prénom ! Il serait possible de se revoir lundi, tiens par exemple si je te donne ça et que tu me le rapporte ? » Dit il en sortant son bandeau qui soutenait habituellement sa tignasse rousse. « Et en échange tu auras le droit à un câlin »Plaisanta-t-il.

« D'accord, à lundi Mr. l'agent ! »S'amusa-t-elle pensant déjà à la tête du rouquin qui lui avait presque avoué qu'il l'aimait-inconsciemment.

A la fin de la fête tous le monde rentra chez lui, à pars les amis proches d'Allen pour l'aider à tout remettre en place. Tard dans la nuit ou du moins très tôt le matin notre jeune héros aux cheveux roux s'endormit un sourire béat au bout des lèvres, se réconfortant en imaginant rendre un soupçon jalouse Nahis, quand elle le verrait offrir son câlin à une autre. On pouvait dire qu'il aller être servit…

/\/\/\

C'est à midi, le lundi, vers fin de repas quand le réfectoire fut presque vide, que Nahis s'avança du borgne. Elle lui tendit d'abord son bandeau, il ne régit pas tout de suite. Elle esquissa le même sourire qu'a la fête. Son visage se décomposa se qui fit rire aux éclats toute la table. Le rouquin se trouva alors bien bête, il l'avait presque avoué ses sentiments à une inconnue qui se révélait en faite la fille pour laquelle il ressentait de l'amour ? Il sentit sa tête tombait sur la table pour faire rire de plus en plus les autres.

« Elle a de belles jambes, ma sœur, non ? » le charia Daysia par rapport à la réaction de Lavi en apercevant costumé cruelle ou du moins Nahis.

« Allez sourit, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser ! »Rigola la jeune fille « Je t'ai joué un tour c'es tout ! Mais ce n'est pas possible comme t'es manipulable ! » Explosa-t-elle d'un rire franc.

Le borgne se leva d'un bond et empoigna le poignet de la jeune fille pour l'entrainait en quelques enjambés à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

« Ce n'était pas toi, c'est impossible »Resta bouche bée le garçon.

« Si, je t'assure »Fit-elle fière d'elle.

« Non. La fille devant moi, s'amuser elle n'était pas du tout froide avec moi…je ne peux pas y croire…A moins que tu jouais un rôle ?! »Souffla-t-il déconcerté.

« La jeune fille devant toi était belle est bine la vrai Nahis »Se moqua la brunette.

« Alors comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais eu en face de moi la vrai Nahis ? »S'enquit-il, sourcils froncés.

Elle décida aussitôt de détourner le sujet.

« Bon on réglera ça à la soirée poker de mon frère d'accord ? »Proposa-t-elle sans attendre réponse.

« Non, non… »La retint-il.

« Et pourquoi ça, tu sais l'identité de ta chère Cruella, ce n'est pas ça que tu souhaitais ? »Sourit-elle.

« Non, pas du tout pas dans un sens du moins. Car je n'ai pas pu lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait. » Commença-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu…. » Se coupa la brunette elle-même.

Elle venait de quitter le sol pour rejoindre les bras de Lavi, la solide étreinte promise dans laquelle il l'avait attiré.

/\/\/\

C'est ainsi que le soir même, eu lieu la célèbre soirée poker - ou du moins strip poker…- comme toute les deux semaines. Les filles n'étant pas conviées à la partie des garçons – Daysia ne tenait pas que sa sœur se retrouve à moitié nue devant Lavi-Elles restèrent dans la chambre de la cadette, regardant des films, mangeant du pop corn, discutant des ragots, batailles de coussins et de maquillages ainsi que tout le reste….Après être barbouillée d'une bonne dose de mascara, de rouge à lèvres sur le visage et de tout le tralala existant en matière de _make up_, Nahis décida d'aller chercher du démaquillant.

« J'espère pour vous que je ne croise personne sinon… »Prévint la brunette.

« Les garçons sont tous dans le salon tu ne crains rien ! »Ironisa Chomesuke.

La jeune lycéenne sortit donc de sa chambre ses angoisses envolées. Elle aurait peut être dû les écouter finalement…Après avoir fermé la porte, et se dirigeant vers la salle de bains elle croisa bien évidement- car le destin s'acharnait sur elle- notre cher rouquin. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous deux ! L'une se répétant dans sa tête qu'elle avait était stupide de sortir de sa chambre, l'autre d'apercevoir sa belle qui semblait s'être renversée un pot de peinture sur la tête…

« T'essaye de maquillé une voiture volé ou quoi ?! » Railla-il amusé par la situation.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, de peur que le rouge de ses joues transperce l'épaisse couche de maquillage sur son visage. Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain en même temps que le borgne l'empêchant de repartir après qu'elle eu récupéré le tube de démaquillant.

« T'essaye de fuir princesse ? »La bloqua-t-il alors quelle gardait la tête baissé.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore habillé, avec cette partie de strip poker ? »Changea-t-elle de sujet.

« Ça c'est une ruse, venir le plus habillé possible pour être le moins dévêtu à la fin de la partie. » Expliqua le garçon.

« Ah. » Fit-elle en se ruant vers la sortie si vite que le jeune homme ne pu la rattraper après qu'elle se soit enfermée dans sa chambre.

Les jeunes filles la regardaient avec des yeux exorbités vu avec quelle manière- très forte- elle avait fermée la porte et le cri grave d'une personne s'étant surement fracassé le nez sur la porte. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit en tailleur, comme les autres, demeurant interdite.

« Je crois que je vais vous tuer »Siffla-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

« Ne me dit pas que… »Commença Kanna, près à se pouffer de rire.

« Tu as croisé quelqu'un ? »S'enquit Road, avec un grand sourire enfantin.

« Lavi » Fit la brunette en hochant la tête.

Les rires fusèrent, pendant qu'elles se passaient au fur et à mesure des cotons et du démaquillant.

« Bon on va les voir ? »Proposa Road.

« Après ce qui vient de se passer ? Pas question ! »Protesta Nahis.

« Oh c'est bon, Lavi ne s'attarde pas sur des choses comme ça ! »Ricana Chome.

« Il voit plus loin que son nez ! »S'exclama Kanna

« Et puis il font une partie de strip poker ! »Essaya-t-elle de les dissuader en vain.

« C'est bon ! Il n'enlève pas le caleçon ! »Pouffa Road

« C'est comme un maillot de bain !»Assura Chomesuke.

« Je… »Resta bouche bée avant de se faire entrainé hors de la chambre. « Attendez ! Je vais me chercher un soda ! » Prétendit-elle pour rester dans la cuisine.

Dommage pour elle, Road se rua dans la cuisine, ouvrit d'un geste brusque le réfrigérateur et lui lança la canette à la figure. Quand les quatre jeunes filles ouvrirent de la salle de séjour, un spectacle quelque peu étrange s'offrit à elles. En effet Daysia et ses amis se tenaient assis par terre en boxer-Sauf Allen le meilleur tricheur de poker-en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Tous les garçons tournèrent la tête vers la porte ou s'étaient posées les jeunes filles, et nombreux d'entre eux rougirent en apercevant les quatre damoiselles. Lavi se releva d'un bond-visiblement sa ruse n'avait de toute manière pas bien marché puisque qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon en guise de dernier vêtement.

« Désolé les filles, mais vous devez partir. »Sourit-il narquois. « Vous perturbez, certains de ses jeunes gens. »Ria-t-il désignant le groupe de garçon derrière lui.

Il allait refermer le porte jusqu'à road ne le pousse pour enlacer Allen-surprenant tout le monde- en lui hurlant de grand « TU AS GAGNE !!!!! ».Une voix s'éleva alors parmi les garçons. Lavi se pencha vers sa belle et lui chuchota un « Je te préfère au naturel. »Ce qui lui valut un regard peu amène.

« Hey Nahis tu m'apporte un soda ?! »Tirailla Daysia.

« Un pour moi aussi s'il te plait ! »Lancèrent en cœur de certains Sasuke, Kiba et Shino.

« Un pour moi, please » Sourit Allen.

« Pour moi également, por favor »Se moqua Kanda.

{NDA : je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fait parler espagnol xD}

« Non merci »Refusa le rouquin.

La brunette se dirigea bien vite vers le frigo pour rapporter autant de soda qu'on lui avait demandé -enfin presque…Tous eurent un Soda sauf…son frère. Kanna, Chomesuke et Road comprirent bien vite pourquoi.

« Hey je t'en avais demandé un ! » S'indigna le grand frère.

« Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique. »Se crispa la lycéenne visiblement très à cheval sur les politesses.

« C'est vrai moi non plus. »Railla Chome.

« Pareille pour moi. »Se moqua Road.

« Idem. »Finit Kanna, visiblement du même coté que Nahis.

« Sœur indigne »Fit Daysia, un regard noir aux yeux.

« Euh…non juste ''s'il te plait'' » Dit-elle faisant la sourde oreille.

« Allez ce n'est qu'un petit soda ! » Défendit le rouquin, du coté de son meilleur ami, sans doute à cause du code de l'homme.

« Et ce n'était qu'une petite formule de politesse. » Cracha-t-elle peu commode.

« Un simple soda. »Insista Lavi.

« Simple soda hein ? » Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

« Oui. »Dit-il créant une dispute.

A ces mots elle renversa le contenu de sa canette, qu'elle avait gardé au sein de sa main, sur le cuir chevelu du rouquin, faisant éclaté de rire tour sauf l'intéressé. Elle balança ensuite la canette vide au pied de son frère, mesquine.

« Tu n'avais pas précisé si tu le voulais pleins, ton soda. » Cingla-t-elle avant se rendre dans la cuisine suivit du rouquin, où les cris commencèrent.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où elle a héritait son sale caractère. »Soupira Daysia avant les rires de tout le monde.

Dans la cuisine la dispute continuait!

« T'es vraiment obsédée par le fait de me vider tout les liquides à ta portée sur la tête ma parole ! » Hurla le borgne en se servant un verre d'eau.

« C'est pas ma faute ! » Cria-t-elle énervée.

« Parce que maintenant ton corps bouge sans que ton cerveau ne sans aperçoive ! Après ça sera ma faute ! »S'emporta-t-il.

« Non. Ce n'est pas faute si tu es si _séduisant_ torse nu et tout mouillé. » Susurra-t-elle.

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? » Tomba de nue Lavi.

Sa main s'était violement refermé sur le verre. Il se brisa en mille morceau avec un bruit fracassant, laissant derrière ses éclats meurtrier une trainée de sang jusqu'au coude du jeune homme.

Tous dans la salle de séjour avait entendu résonner le bruit cassant, ils relevèrent la tête et Daysia se leva précipitamment comme les cris avait cessé en même temps que ce bruit de verre brisé.

« Ne me dit pas que l'un a assommé l'autre avec un bouteille, tout de même ?! » S'étonna road.

Daysia rentra en trombe dans la cuisine, et murmura un faible « je vais chercher la trousse de secours. » Avant de ressortir aussitôt. Dès sa sortie Lavi plaqua sa belle contre le mur- visiblement s'était devenu une habitude chez lui.

« Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien entendu … » Sourcilla le borgne.

« J'ai dis que ce n'est pas faute si tu es si _séduisant_ torse nu et tout mouillé, maintenant pousse toi tu vas me salir avec ton sang, et puis j'en ai marre que tu sois toujours dans cette position. » Ria-t-elle, contente qu'elle est surpris son interlocuteur.

« Qu'elle position ? »S'énerva le rouquin partagé par le fait d'embrasser fougueusement la jeune fille ou de partir en courant vers la salle de séjour.

« Position de force. Et puis comme à chaque fois je vais m'extirper de cette étreinte. Ça devient presque lassant. »Murmura la brunette.

« Ça c'est se qu'on va voir… » Menaça-t-il bien tôt-trop tôt.

Il s'attendait qu'elle essaye de feinter par le coté mais elle le surprit en l'esquivant et en se hissant de l'autre coté en glissant sous ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » Sourit-elle.

/\/\/\

Le reste des jours se passait sans problèmes, malgré leur relation ambiguë –et c'est le cas de le dire-Lavi et Nahis s'entendaient à merveilles. La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de rentrer seule le soir. Elle prenait un '' raccourci'' pas très fiable mais rapide. Peut être n'aurait-elle pas du ce soir là ?

« Ta sœur est déjà parti ? » S'enquit le rouquin près de son meilleur ami.

« Ouais, elle passe par la ruelle derrière le nouveau magasin de fringue puis rejoins le chemin habituelle. » Dit-il prenant ça pour de simple bêtise.

« Attends tu veux parler de la ruelle où il ya eu diverses agressions ? » S'intrigua le borgne.

Daysia, kanda et Allen et relevèrent la tête dans sa direction. Diverses agressions ? On a tous besoin d'un ange gardien, est ce que cet être si cher peut aussi être l'amour de votre vie ?

Nahis marchait tête baissée, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, musique au maximum. Elle regardait ses pieds et n'avait pas fait attention au futur danger imminent. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'un groupe de personne se tenait devant elle que quand elle percuta le leader et tomba à terre laissant ses écouteurs diffusés la musique dans l'air. Au début elle croyait que ce n'était que les golden boys venant la chercher. Elle se rendit compte ensuite- sans relever la tête- qu'ils étaient cinq. Et vu la carrure des cinq jeunes hommes Allen ne faisait pas parti d'eux…Elle redressa les yeux et aperçu cinq jeunes hommes inconnus, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Le garçon qu'elle avait heurté ouvrit enfin la bouche :

« Une fille pour cinq….Tournante ? »

/\/\/\


	11. Chapter 11

« Les golden boys à la rescousse ! »

« Une fille pour cinq….Tournante ? »

La jeune fille se releva d'un bond vif et rapide. Elle tenta de passer entre les cinq hommes tandis que le plus en avant l'en empêcha avec une poigne de fer.

« Non, non, non….Tu restes là princesse. »Fit-il perfide.

La jeune fille sourcilla en entendant le surnom. Elle se dégagea rapidement en tentant une autre et vaine fois de partir. D'habitude il n'y avait que Lavi qui lui attribuait ce surnom…Elle n'avait pas l'intension que cela change.

« Rêve. »Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Alors t'as quel âge ma biche ? » Demanda le leader.

« Comme si j'allais te le dire, débile. »Ne se démonta pas la brunette.

« Je dirais 16 ans, pas plus. »S'avança un des jeunes hommes sur la droite.

« Dans la fleur de l'âge en somme. »S'amusa le troisième.

« Dans la fleur de l'âge toit même, crétin ! »Cria la jeune fille déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire.

« Dans la fleur de l'âge et avec un caractère bien trempé. Comme je les aime. »Ricana un autre.

« Bon dégage de ma route, malade mental. »Commença-t-elle à perdre patience.

« Ya pas de 06 ? »Demanda le 5ème avec quand même l'espoir qu'elle leur révèle son numéro de portable.

« Par ce que tu crois que tu vas l'avoir, vu comme tu me sollicite ! » Fronça-t-elle les sourcils.

« Bon si ya que cette solution… »Commença le leader, en faisant signe à sa bande de s'approcher.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de la toucher. Aussi frêle fut-elle en apparence, la jeune fille savait esquiver. Le leader étouffa à peine son cri de douleur quand elle lui décrocha un coup de pied bien placé.

« Tu m'as prit pour une ''tepu'' ou quoi ?! »S'énerva la brunette.

« Sale pouffe ! »Hurla-t-il en lui assénant une gifle qui résonna dans toute la ruelle.

Un ballon surgit comme par magie, venu de nulle part, percutant un des agresseurs lui arrachant un filet de sang du nez.

« Pt' in c'est quoi ce ballon ! »Cracha-t-il essuyant ses narines.

Les golden boys surgirent, eux aussi, du néant et vinrent s'interposer entre la bande et la brunette.

« ''Excuse'' c'est le mien »S'indigna Daysia.

« Oh ! Des nouveaux arrivants ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?! »Dit le leader en montrant la brunette du menton comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire gibier, ce qui provoqua chez Lavi une forte envie de lui sauter dessus.

« C'est pas notre genre…. »Assura Kanda. « T'as de la chance qu'on ait écouté Lavi, pour une fois… »Chuchota-t-il par la suite à la jeune fille.

« Pour une fois il a fait preuve d'un raisonnement _très réfléchi… »_Susurra Allen à son tour.

« Nahis tu devrais partir. »Prévins Lavi.

« Mais…. »Se fit couper l'ancienne collégienne.

« Tu remets tes écouteurs, tu fonces dans le sens inverses et tu ne te retournes pas. »Se crispa Daysia.

« Vous voulez de la bagarre c'est ça ? » Ricana un des membres de la bande adverse.

« Très bien. »Pesta un autre, positionné à quelques pas derrière le leader. « Je commence par quel poing ? »Cracha-t-il

« Le droit. »S'avança Allen avec une voix masculine qu'on ne lui avait jamais connu : qu'on s'en prenne à la brunette avait du faire naitre un combattant en lui.

« Mon préféré… »N'eut-il pas le temps de finir car cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un ballon qui lui mordait le nez mais le crochet droit du blandinet. Une nouvelle vague de sang coula.

« Je sais. C'est le mien aussi. »Souffla-t-il avec visiblement le sens de la répartie.

C'est à cet instant précis que Nahis détourna les talons. Voir Allen réagir avec une telle agressivité la déconcertait. Elle ne souhaitait pas en voir plus. Si la blandinet aussi doux qu'il parait avait enfouit, au plus profond de lui, une pareille violence alors qu'en était-il pour Lavi et Daysia ? Sans parler de Kanda ! Malgré le volume d'une musique choisit par le lecteur lui-même à fond, Nahis percevait néanmoins les cris de 9 jeunes hommes. Aller savoir lesquels de la bande et des golden boys souffrait le plus…La rue parut subitement s'allonger. Infranchissable. La jeune fille sentait ses jambes flageolaient.

A quelques pas le combat ne cessait pas.

Kanda qui n'avait évidement pas eu le temps d'emmené son sabre, Mugen, avec lui, semblait avoir arraché à la va-vite une barre en fer au vide ordure à coté d'eux. Son arme improvisée mutilait au fur et à mesure l'ordure en face du kendoka. La barre mordait le flanc, les jambes les bras et tout les autres partis du corps de l'ennemi. Enfin il remit l'adversaire à sa place : Dans la poubelle.

Du coté d'Allen cela allait très vite : Menu et vif, il évitait toutes les parades de son adversaire, fatiguant ainsi le gros pleins de soupe devant lui, c'est au bout de seulement quelques minutes qu'il déclara forfait à cause d'un point de coté avant de s'écraser tout seul sur le sol laissant Allen affligé devant le spectacle.

Quand a Daysia….En réalité ce ne fut même pas un combat. La rage qui avait émané de lui suffisait à elle seule pour évincer un adversaire. Le genre de rage qu'a un grand frère quand on décide de toucher à sa petite sœur. Il termina avec un unique coup de poing achevant le pathétique homme devant lui.

En parlant de Lavi… Ce n'était pas reluisant….pour ses deux adversaires ! Deux sur un même homme-déterminé par l'amour- et ils ne parvenaient tout de même pas à l'éliminer ! Le leader plus qu'assez de se recevoir des beignes décida à poursuivre la brunette.

Lavi voulut l'avertir, crier son nom, mais aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche. Il tomba simplement en arrière par la faute de son rival qui semblait avoir profité d'une seconde d'inattention. Lavi bouillonnait. Il se releva en ATR faisant ainsi naitre la rencontre de ses pieds joints et du visage de l'autre homme. Il se mit à courir avant même avoir put entendre un phrase de son meilleur ami.

Il avait toujours était un bon sprinteur. Un des meilleurs au cross. Un des plus forts au foot. Mais là sa vitesse dépassait l'entendement…On dit que l'amour donne des ailes, des jambes aussi à coups sûrs….

A quelques mètres la jeune fille était parvenue à entendre le leader à ses trousses. Elle accéléra le pas malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Quand l'homme tourna au carrefour de la ruelle auquel la brunette avait tourné, il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que le couvercle en fer d'une poubelle l'assommait dans un bruit sourd. La lycéenne ne parvint hélas à s'enfuir une deuxième fois car l'enflure lui attrapa la cheville, la faisant tomber à terre, en dessous de lui.

« Aller, juste un…. »S'empressa l'homme pendant que la jeune fille se débattait.

« Lâche-moi ! »S'écria-t-elle.

Lavi surgit. Lavi bondit. Lavi frappa. Ce ne fut qu'une succession de coups de poings, de pieds .Sous le regard effaré de la jeune fille.

« Lavi arrête tu… »Sanglota-t-elle. « Lavi s'il te plait… » Se plaignit la demoiselle. « Lavi je… »Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions. « S'il te plait, tu va le tuer… »Souffla-t-elle-même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquer mais ne voulant, pourtant pas, être témoin d'un meurtre. « Lavi je t'en supplie…. »Répliqua-t-elle choquée. « Lavi…. » S'essouffla-t-elle sur le point de craquer. « LAVI TU VAS VRAIMENT LE TUER !!! »Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle.

« ET ALORS ?! » Ne se retint pas le borgne, ne cessant pas de frapper.

Quand le leader ne fut plus en états de répondre aux coups du rouquin, de parler, de crier de douleur enfin plus en états du tout, Lavi se releva de l'homme à moitié amorphe sur le bitume et vint rejoindre sa belle.

« S'il te plait dis-moi qu'il ne t'as rien fait… »Supplia-t-il en caressant la joue de sa belle «Dis-moi que je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard… » Chuchota le rouquin de la voix la plus douce du monde, front contre front avec la lycéenne.

« C'est bon…je …crois que ça va… il a juste tenté de m'embrasser ce pourri. »Sourit-elle tristement.

« ''Juste'' ?! » S'emporta le borgne.

Il ressaisit l'homme le plaquant contre mur, le soulevant de sorte qu'il fasse une tête de plus que lui. Assez positif en somme…Si on oubli que le rouquin l'étouffait.

« Oh. »Se surprit le rouquin.

« Qu…quoi ? »Articula-t-elle.

« Je crois que je l'est vraiment tué. »Ne s'indigna-t-il même pas. « Enfin…. »Commença –t-il en assénant des gifles assez douces en les comparants aux coups reçus, il n'y avait que quelques secondes. « Non, il respire encore. »Fit-il, déçut, en voyant que l'homme déglutissait. Il le lâcha comme une loque au sol.

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?! »S'inquiéta encore le borgne.

« Oui, je te l'ai dis… Je vais bien si on oubli ce gout étrange aux coins de mes lèvres et ma bouche qui me brule… »

« Et si on t'enlève ''ce gout'' tu crois que ça ira mieux ? »Questionna l'adolescent.

« Oui, enfin je crois…Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »S'interrompit l'ancienne collégienne.

Lavi vint poser délicatement se lèvres sur celle de la brunette. Au bout de quelque secondes seulement, quelques secondes trop courtes, Lavi se sépara à contrecœur de sa belle. C'était bien son initiative-aussi dure fut cette idée à croire.

« Ça va mieux ? » Sourit-il tendrement en écartant la frange des yeux de la brunette.

« Je…v…eh…qu…oui…j…Je crois. »Bafouilla la destinataire du baiser, encore étourdit.

« Eh bien je l'aurais pas eu _celle là_… »Cracha le leader à terre.

Lavi laissa Nahis sur le coté pendant un instant. Les derniers mots employés par l'homme ne lui plaisaient guère. Il le prit par le col. Déjà il trouvait ce groupe de mot inqualifiable pour parler d'une jeune fille, de plus cela signifiait qu'il en avait eu d'autres…

« C'est des pulsions… »Ricana l'intéressé répondant presque à la question de Lavi. « Comme j'ai eu aujourd'hui. »Redevint-il sérieux.

Des pulsions ?! Comme si c'était normal d'être détraqué !

« Alors écoute moi bien je ne vais pas appeler les flics vu que je serais incapable de taper sur les touches tellement je suis ''vénère''…Mais t'inquiète pas mes potes ont déjà du le faire…je te préviens et c'est la dernière fois : Si j'entends encore parler de toi, car crois moi je serais te retrouver et avoir un œil sur le minable que tu es, de toi et tes pulsions, je rapplique et je te les faits avaler, pigé ?! »Menaça le rouquin, avec sûrement de vrai paroles, pas des menaces en l'air.

Le borgne présenta sa main à la brunette, qu'elle prit bien vite. En passant elle marcha sur le leader comme si l'envie de le piétiné était trop forte, également une petite vengeance en entendant son cri de douleur étouffé, alors que Lavi s'était contenté de l'enjamber.

Quand ils arrivèrent la police se tenait déjà là interrogeant ses amis.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. »Salua le vieil agent devant eux, sympathique. « Comme vous n'êtes pas majeur il faut une personne plus âgée que vous pour que fassiez votre déposition. »S'expliqua le policier. « Votre frère ici présent, ou…votre petit ami ?! »Suggéra-t-il louchant comme les autres sur les mains jointes de Lavi et de Nahis.

« Mon petit ami. »Surprit-elle tout le monde, par la même occasion Lavi.

« Je vois. J'envoie mon équipe chercher la dernière ordure…pardon le dernier gamin puis j'arrive. »Dit-il d'un ton compatissant. « Au fait où est-il ?! »S'inquiéta l'agent.

« Au début de la prochaine ruelle après le carrefour. »Décréta le rouquin.

« Vous êtes sur qu'il ne s'est pas fait la malle ? »Demanda le vieil homme.

« Je suis certains qu'il n'a pas bougé. »Fit Lavi un sourire en coin.

« Très bien j'arrive dans une minute. »Conclut l'agent.

Nahis lâcha subitement la main du rouquin.

« Ne me regarder pas avec ses yeux là. J'ai fait passer Lavi pour mon petit ami pour qu'il fasse lui aussi sa déposition. »Prétendit-elle.

« Tu aurais pu aussi expliquer la vérité au flic. »Objecta Allen.

« Pas faux. »Se moqua Daysia

« Bon, je voulais vous dire… »S'empourpra la jeune fille.

« Hum…Merci ?! » Ricana Lavi remettant un peu d'humour dans une ambiance froide.

« Oui, je… »Fit-elle d'un pas hésitant

« Si tu n'es pas pour les embrassades on peut remettre ça à plus tard. » Fit le kendoka un sourire amusé en coin.

« C'est bon ! »Arriva l'agent. « Dit donc vous l'avez bien amoché le sale mioche il ferait presque de la peine, heureusement que d'après les témoignages de jeunes passantes qui nous ont prévenues c'était de la légitime défense. »Sourcilla-t-il. « Bon vous trois… »Commença-t-il en se détournant vers Kanda, Daysia et Allen. « Allez vous faire examiner par le Samu….On ne c'est jamais si vous avait attrapé le Tétanos parce que vous vous êtes battu avec, allez ''imaginons'' une barre en fer ?! »Persiffla-t-il avec un regard insistant sur Kanda.

« Tss. »Fit l'intéressé.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers l'ambulance, pas très loin.

« Nom, prénom, âge. »Commença l'agent.

« Barry, Nahis, 16 ans. »Souffla la brunette.

« Bookman, Lavi, 18 ans. »Ferma la marche, Lavi.

« Vous avez donc deux ans de différence ? »Questionna l'agent avec une voix, qui aurait pu nous faire croire qu'il n'était simplement pas très fort en maths.

« Oui. »Assura Lavi

« Je ne vais rien dire vu les circonstances mais vous savez que le détournement de mineur et punit par la loi ? »Siffla le policier.

Lavi choisit évidement ce moment là pour entamer son fou rire.

« hahahahah….Parce que vous croyez…que hahaahahahha…Vraiment ? »Ne put-il pas s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par ''Détournement de mineur'' ? »S'enquit Nahis vu le fou rire de l'apollon à ses cotés.

Quand Lavi vint lui murmurer la définition officielle à l'oreille avec une belle voix suave, le rouge monta aux joues de la brunette. Déjà par le contexte puis parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que plus chaque jour passait, plus elle appréciait- elle préféré pensait qu'elle l'appréciait simplement- le rouquin, ce qui l'inquiéter sérieusement. En toute romantique qu'elle était elle repensa au beau sauvetage du rouquin et de ses amis : dans chaque conte un chevalier en armure –ou en uniforme de lycée vu les circonstances- vient sauvait sa princesse, non ? Princesse ce n'était pas le surnom que lui donner Lavi ? Hum, si….La gêne se muta soudainement en indignation.

« Mais attendez, vous insinuez que Lavi et moi on a friquotté ?! »S'écria-t-elle. « Mais c'est…BEURK…rien que d'y penser je BRRRR… »Frissonna-t-elle en mettant ses véritables impressions de côté.

« HEY ! Je suis si repoussant que ça ?! »S'indigna à son out Lavi avec un pincement au cœur.

Cette fois-ci l'indignation ne fit que muté en fou rire.

« Non mais franchement….hahaha.. »Ria-t-elle els larmes aux yeux. « Croire que nous deux…ahahhahaha… j'en peux plus ! »Fit-elle avec un ma au ventre et aux zygomatiques naissant.

« Ouais, c'est bon il a compris… »Soupira le rouquin.

« Oh ! Mais tu boude en plus ! » Rigola de plus belle la jeune fille.

« Je vois vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble, alors ?! »Ria l'agent à son tour. « Bon écouter les jeunes tout compte fait, j'ai assez de renseignements au pire je vous appellerez ! Allez filou, invite la petite à boire un milkshake ça lui changera les idées. »Conclut le policier avec un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

/\/\/\

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Nahis se tenait devant sa porte son verre de milkshake presque vide.

« Je peux en avoir un peu ?! »S'assoiffa le rouquin.

« Je n'en donne qu'à ceux que j'aime ! »Rétorqua la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

« Et tu m'aimes, non ? »Prit son sérieux le borgne.

« En amitié tu veux dire ? Bien sur ! » S'empressa-t-elle en fermant la porte laissant plan Lavi.

« Waw ! T'as étais longue pour un milkshake ! »Rigola le grand, beau et brun, frère de la brunette.

« Tu connais Lavi, une vraie pipelette ! » Plaisanta-t-elle

« Mouais…je sais »rigola-t-il.

«Waw ! C'est quoi tout ça ?! » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Tous tes desserts préférés ! Crème brulée, crumble aux pommes en passant par l'île flottante… »Se fit couper le footballeur.

« C'est une manière plus douce de m'annoncer qu'_ils_ ne viendront pas ? » Se refroidit Nahis.

« Écoute, tu sais les parents : ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient très occupés avec les actions, les contrats… »Se fit interrompre le brun pour la deuxième fois.

« Il faut qu'il y ait une tentative de meurtre contre moi pour qu'ils viennent ?! »Explosa presque la jeune fille

« Je…. »

« Je t'aimes Daysia. » Susurra la cadette.

L'ainé eut le regard presque embué par la faute de ses parents toujours absents préférant la paperasse à leur progéniture…C'est pour cela qu'au mieux de débiter un long discours il murmura simplement : « Moi aussi, petit monstre, moi aussi…. »

/\/\/\


	12. Chapter 12

« A la manière de la belle et du clochard »

Malgré toute la discrétion qu'avaient fait part, les Golden boys, la nouvelle de l'agression fit le tour du lycée en un clin d'œil. Il faut dire que « les 4 » ne demeuraient pas étrangère a cet événement. De plus l'arrivée remarquée de nos quatre jeunes hommes avait aussi fait mouche. Toutes les lycéennes remarquèrent dès leur arrivée leurs multiples écorchures, œil au beurre noir, lèvres en sang et hématomes. Sans parler de l'énorme trace sur la joue de Nahis, décidément le leader avait bien marqué le visage de la jeune fille, comme les poings de Lavi sur le sien…Les questions fusèrent, malgré les « il ne sait rien passée » et les « rien, rien… » Sans oublié les « je vais bien. », La brunette en eu bien vite assez des demandes incessantes. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle à la pause du matin. Seulement 2 heures de cours, et elle se résigna à rester en cours.

« S'il vous plait vous pouvez appeler mon frère ? » Supplia-t-elle à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez toi, ma petite. » S'excusa la femme.

« Mais bien sûr ! Vous laissez tout le monde sécher les cours pour un oui ou pour un non, mais quand il s'agit d'échapper aux questions des gens sur son agressions et les harcèlements de Karin et de sa clique, plus personne ! »S'emporta la brunette.

Devant la mine décrépite de la dame devant elle, Nahis se calma.

« Désolé. »

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »Conclut la secrétaire de saisissant du téléphone devant la mine ravie de Nahis.

Le visage de la demoiselle resta de marbre pendant quelques instants, sûrement par le fait d'attendre que quelqu'un décroche. Ses yeux se ravivèrent par la suite : Un professeur ou un surveillant semblaient avoir décroché.

« Allo ?.....Oui c'est Anko de l'accueil…..c'est pour savoir si Daysia Barry est dans ta classe ?.......Tu peux le faire descendre pour qu'il ramène sa sœur ?......ah, je vois……d'accord je vais lui dire….oh ?!....très bien…..ok merci ! » Finit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle contempla Nahis, croyant que celle-ci l'avait comprise.

« Euh, oui ? » Interrogea la lycéenne.

« Ton frère ne peux pas descendre, trop de contrôle à rattraper à cause des escapades pendant les cours et ses journées habituelle d'école buissonnière. » Marqua-t-elle une pause.

« J'y crois pas… »Céda Nahis.

« MAIS ! Oui il y a un mais…C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va te ramener, un certain Lavi Bookman, en avance dans les cours, lui, malgré tous les cours qu'il sèche également, sûrement grâce à son grand père très stricte. »Rêvassa-t-elle.

Le cœur de la brunette se serra très fort. Lavi ? Bien sûr il l'avait sauvé, acte héroïque de sa part, mais tous ces moments où il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle, ces petits smack par ici et par là, ses sentiments avouer lors de la soirée d'Allen, sans parler du cœur de la brunette qui battait la chamade quand il se tenait à ses cotés, c'était trop pour elle, de plus elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, non loin de là. Cependant l'amour c'est comme ça. Ça tombe quand on ne si attend pas et on en peut pas le contrôler. Mais nous allons trop vite, il n'est pas encore question d'amour **réciproque**…

Lavi ouvrit la porte de l'accueil quelques minutes plus tard. Ses clés déjà dans les mains, sa veste Teddy aux couleurs des Golden boys enfilé à la vas-vite –il avait sûrement se presser en entendent le nom de la brunette…- et ses cheveux lâchés, son bandeau émeraude autour du cou. Craquant à en mourir. Le pauvre cœur de la brunette fit un raté. Il la chercha des yeux pendants un courte seconde avant de se presser à sa rencontre devant le bureau de Anko.

« Salut. »Souffla-t-il doucement « Alors comme ça je te ramène ? » s'amusa-t-il avant même que la lycéenne n'hoche la tête. « Je serais revenu dans pas longtemps, Anko. »Se détourna-t-il. « Tu viens ? » Présenta-t-il sa main à la brunette, qu'elle ne prit pas de peur de ne plus vouloir la lâcher. « Bon. »Dit-il en relâchant sa main, un pincement au cœur.

Elle le suivit donc. Quand ils parvinrent au parking, Nahis ne comprit pas de suite. Où était donc la charmante- et luxueuse- voiture du rouquin ? Visiblement le borgne semblait avoir laissé son bolide rouge au garage et s'était rendu en classe avec une moto noir reluisante –elle aussi d'un gout sûr, coutant sûrement plus d'un an d'étude à l'établissement « The black Order » et en savant au combien cette établissement coutait cher….

« Waw. »Souffla la lycéenne.

« Tu aimes ?! » Sourit le rouquin

« Elle est _presque_ aussi belle que celle de Daysia. »Confirma-t-elle.

« Presque ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que tu lui répète que sa moto en jette moi que la tienne !»Rigola la brunette.

« Je vois. »Se marra-t-il à son tour. « Tiens. » présente-t-il un casque noir également.

« Mais, tu ne vas pas en avoir un pour toi ! »S'indigna la jeune fille en saisissant cependant le casque.

« hn. Tu t'inquiète pour moi, maintenant ? » La fit rougir le rouquin.

« Hein ? Que….hein ? » Bégaya-t-elle en s'empourprant.

« Allez, j'ai compris de toute façon j'en ai un autre, monte. »Sourit-t-il.

« Tu compte pas me faire conduire toute de même ? »Écarquilla les yeux la lycéenne.

« Non, tu montes derrière. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, non plus. » Railla le borgne, avant que la brunette ne lui réponde avec un regard noir.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre. Lavi conduisait avec souplesse et fluidité, une vraie balade –à grande vitesse- même dans les virages Nahis ne prit pas peur, mais elle resserra maintes fois son étreinte autour du torse du rouquin, pour la plus grande joie de Lavi. On pouvait presque apercevoir son grand sourire derrière la visière de son casque… Arrivé à la maison des Barry, Lavi dû dire au revoir-à contre cœur- à sa belle.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas je reste ? » Proposa-t-il tentant sa chance.

« Non, tu va rater les cours. » Se défendit-elle.

« Tu parles ! Un cours de séché de plus ou de moins, ça change pas grand-chose ! » Ricana-t-il sous le regard peu amène de Nahis.

« Mouais… »

« Bon si tel est le désir de la princesse je vais donc me rendre en cours…De toute façon on se voir ce soir ! » dit-il en enfilant son casque.

« Hein ? Ce soir ?! Pourquoi ? »S'empressa la jeune fille.

« Bye, princesse ! » Fit-il en s'éloignant au loin, laissant Nahis sans réponses.

/\/\/\

Nahis s'interrogea toute la journée, le soir venu elle se pressa de questionner son frère.

« Alors, comme ça Lavi viens ce soir ? » dit-elle feignant l'indifférence.

« Venait. J'ai oublié d'annuler, j'ai un rendez vous ce soir » Grimaça le footballeur.

« Avec Chome ? » S'extasia le cadette.

« Non avec Shirley. »Regarda-t-il Nahis. Avait-elle compris son essai d'oublié Chomesuke ?

« C'est qui elle ? »S'étonna la brunette.

« Pas d'importance. Le fait est que Lavi va être fou de rage que je le plante. Enfin je pense…» Soupira l'ainé.

« Bizarre, pas moi… »Pensa la lycéenne.

La sonnette retentit.

« Prête pour l'enguelade ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Prêt pour la rigolade ? » L'imita-t-elle.

Daysia ouvrit, et en voyant sa mine désolé, Lavi comprit- à par s'il avait déjà planifié- très vite l'empêchement de Daysia.

« Attends, tu me lâches ?! »S'amusa-t-il, (visiblement, il avait déjà deviné !)

« Ouais, j'ai un rendez vous avec…. »

« Shirley, je sais. Elle le cri partout. » Ricana le rouquin encore sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je vois… »Soupira le footballeur.

« Pour oublier Chome ? »Fit mine de rien Lavi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avait tous avec Chomesuke ? » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Bon, ne m'attends pas quoi, je risque de rentrer tard, voir de pas rentrer du tout… »Sourit-il gêné.

« Je peux quand même rester quelques temps avec ta sœur ou tu me jettes de chez toi ? »Railla le borgne.

« Bine sûr, bon moi j'y vais, à plus ! » Dit Daysia en empoignant son manteau puis en fermant la porte.

Les deux adolescent-enfin seuls- se toisèrent pendants un minute avant que Nahis ne rompe le silence :

« Tu avais deviné, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, ouais, c'est pas difficile à comprendre avec Daysia »Plaisanta-t-il. « Bon et bien on est _seuls_ maintenant, non ? » Prit-il une voix suave.

« Je vois ! » s'étonna-t-elle poussant Lavi vers la sortie, le rouge aux joues.

Nahis, après avoir poussé le rouquin dehors, voulu fermer la porte, cependant celui-ci la bloquait avec son pied. Il rentra d'une démarche presque féline, d'un seul mouvement. A présent dos à la porte, il tendit la clé à Nahis, sans quelle se soit rendu compte qu'il l'avait verrouillée derrière lui.

« T'as peur de moi, je me trompe ? » Ricana-t-il.

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, maintenant, c'est où je t'invite à manger ou j'appelle la police. »Plaisanta la brunette.

« Bizarre, tu ne te dirige pas vers le téléphone, tu oublié le numéro des flics ? »Railla le borgne.

« Bon alors tu veux faire quoi ? » Se détourna la lycéenne.

« Ton frère à une grande collection de DVD, non ? » Fit-il posant un regard intense sur la jeune fille qu'elle dut sentir malgré son dos tourné.

« Hum, ouais. Tu veux qu'on commande chinois ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Super ! Je connais le meilleur restaurant chinois qui fait à emporter ! » Se précipita-t-il dans le salon, prenant le téléphone avec sur les talons, la brunette.

« Ce restaurant est dirigé par de belles filles -avec au moins un chef garçon-, non ? » questionna-t-elle à la fois amusée et boudeuse.

« Tu commences à me connaitre. » Fit-il hébété, en composant le numéro. « Allo ? Salut Lala ! C'est Lavi ! C'est ton pote le chef ce soir ?oui ? Super ! Bon alors… »Commença-t-il avant de mettre la main sur le combiné. « Tu veux quoi princesse ? »

« Ce que tu veux, commande ce que tu a envie. » Céda-t-elle devant le visage séduisant du rouquin avant d'aller chercher les DVD.

« Ok » Reprit-il la conversation. « Deux rouleaux de printemps, deux nems et des nouilles **pour deux…** quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais les partager avec ma copine, Lala ! Bon allez à plus Lala, merci ! » Raccrocha le borgne.

« Alors ? »Revint Nahis des DVD à bout de bras, avant que Lavi vienne l'aider.

« Au plus rapide ça arrive dans 10 min au plus lent une 40 minutes ! » Sourit-il « Alors, voyons ces DVD… »

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que Daysia avait ce genre de DVD. » fit-elle en désignant une jaquette de film d'habitude ''pour les filles '' c'est-à-dire à l'eau de rose.

« C'est normal, tout garçon voulant emballer une fille se doit d'en avoir au moins un ! Un petit film, la fille en pleure, et voilà la fille est dans vos bras ! » Ne réalisant pas encore qu'il aurait du se taire.

« Et dans vos draps, aussi, non ? » Persifla-t-elle « Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils ! »

« Hm… j'en ai trop dit, non ? »S'excusa-t-il. « Ou pas assez va savoir ? » Plaisanta-il ramenant une ambiance légère. « T'as peur aussi de tomber dans mes bras ? » Sourit-il.

« Toi aussi tu commence à me connaitre ! » Le cloua-t-elle. « Bon alors on fait impasse sur les films à l'eau de rose ! De l'action ça va ? Et non pas de film d'horreur, tu va me sortir l'idée de la fille qui a peur et qui tombe dans tes bras ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! » Prévint-elle.

« Va pour l'action alors. » Répondit-il simplement. « Je vais préparer les pop corn… »

« D'accord je me met en pyjama. »Conclut-elle.

Lavi en préparant le pop corn ''spécial micro-ondes'' imaginait déjà Nahis en pyjama rose Barbie –ce qui ne lui irait pas trop mal- ce qui lui couperais un peu l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Au lieu de ça, Nahis se rendit dans la cuisine en shortie, non plutôt boxer marron et un débardeur fin, légèrement moulant de même couleur. Son envie de l'embrasser revint en force et en double dose. Le faisait-elle donc exprès ?

« C'est près ? »Questionna la brunette innocemment.

« Ouais. »Fit-il dos tourné en se mordant la lèvre pour se calmer.

Arrivé dans le salon, ils s'installèrent tout de quoi grignoter avant de se regarder pendant un moment, dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je voulais te demander… J'ai entendu dire, comme quoi vous avez des ''techniques '' pour draguer ? »Questionna-t-elle ronger par la curiosité.

« On y viens, enfin. »Rit le rouquin. « C'est dur d'expliquer, faudrait mieux que je te montre… »Fit-il d'une voix feutrée avec un regard insistant.

« Si c'est pour me sortir ''t'as de beaux yeux'' je ne veux pas être cobaye ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on sort des trucs aussi…simple ? Pas les goldens boys ! Déjà c'est tout dépend de la situation…Seuls tout les deux ça serait la…hum…n°3. » Fit-il en montrant le chiffre avec sa main, puis en désignant le sofa du menton.

« Ok » S'assis-t-elle sur le canapé, suivit par Lavi, tout sourire pendant qu'elle appréhendait.

« Dans cette situation, mettons que choisisse le technique n°4, tu me suis ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans cette technique, il y plusieurs étapes, c'est bon ? » demanda-t-il.

« On croirait que tu m'énonces un problème de Maths. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je sais. Bon, dans ces étapes, qui marchent toujours, il y a …. »Hésita-t-il.

« Il y a ? »

« D'abord le compliment : ''t'es vraiment belle, comme tout les jours par ailleurs…'' »Commença-t-il pendant que les joues de la jeune fille prirent un teinte rouge.

« Ensuite le rapprochement… »Susurra-t-il en glissant à coté de la brunette, son bras sur le dos du canapé derrière les épaules de la brunette. « Après la parole directe : ''j'ai envie de t'embrasser'' » souffla-t-il d'une voix de miel, remarquant que les joues de la brunette s'embrasaient. « Et enfin… »Souffla-il en se penchant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la brunette. « Ça marche…? » fit-il plus pour une affirmation qu'une question.

« Je crois …»Susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant également.

Lavi haletait presque, enfin le moment où….non. La sonnette venait de retentir.

« Restaurant chinois. »Se crispa-t-il.

« Bon j'y vais. »Conclut la brunette en étouffant un rire.

Lavi paya bien vite, et fit prendre congé le livreur, et dire qu'il était à deux doigts de…. !

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé payer, je suis chez moi ici ! »S'écria la lycéenne posant le repas sur la table de la salle à manger.

«Je suis gentleman ! » Assura-t-il du même ton.

« Non pas gentleman ! Macho plutôt, les femmes ont le droit à l'indépendance ! »Explosa presque la jeune fille.

« tss…et puis quoi encore ? J'ai fait preuve de bonnes manières ! »S'énerva-t-il, ses sourcils roux arquant son visage d'apollon.

« Bonne manières ! C'est ça ! Macho ! » Le poussa-t-elle du doigt.

« Macho alors comme ça je suis macho ? Hein ? » Dit-il en lui prenant les poignets

« Exactement ! »

« Macho, t'es sur ?! Tu vas voir ! » Sourit-il en la basculant sur le canapé.

Avec l'élan, il aurait pu réussir à l'embrassait seulement _quelque-chose_ l'en avait empêché… Le genou de la brunette avait percuté l'entre-jambe du rouquin à la chute.

« aie… »Gémit-il en essayant d'étouffer sa douleur.

« C'est le destin, on est pas censé s'embrasser ! » S'amusa Nahis.

«Le destin n'est rien, face à la volonté d'un homme amoureux. » Souffla-t-il en se relevant, la douleur ne s'étant pas encore effacée. « Bon on mange ? » proposa-t-il, espérant qu'il n'allait pas boiter pour récupérer son repas.

« Je lance le DVD. »

Après avoir dégusté les rouleaux de printemps, les nems et un peu grignoté, ce fut aux nouilles d'être gouttés. Tous fans de Disney comprend bien vite ce qui va ce passez par la suite… un plat de nouilles pour deux…une patte assez longues pour les deux jeunes gens….leur visage se rapprochent, surpris….Lavi coupa avec ses baguettes se qui le tenait près des lèvres de la brunettes, il la regarda longuement, avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de la brunettes. Et là rien ne les interrompis, pas même la conscience –visiblement absente- de Nahis. Lavi encercla la lycéenne de ses bras et prolongea la baiser qui fut bien plus qu'un simple smack. Pas un simple baiser. Le genre qu'on oubli jamais. Les battements du cœur de Nahis se calquèrent sur ceux de Lavi, battant désormais à l'unisson.

« Et….ton….frère…? » fit Lavi entre deux souffles.

« Oubli….le…un peu….. »Eut à peine le temps de souffler la brunette.

Lavi s'emporta un peu il posa sa main sur le boxer de la jeune fille, elle le repoussa.

« Pas trop vite, Lavi.» le freina-t-elle net.

Il sourit alors est se repencha vers elle, Nahis se tenait prête, quitte à assommer le garçon s'il tentait d'aller plus loin….Elle abandonna ses idées quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait simplement déposé un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever.

« Il reste toujours de la glace ''Häagen Dazs '' vanille, brownie, caramel ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu connais Daysia, il en raffole » assura la jeune fille.

« T'en veux ? »Fit Lavi dès son retour, en ouvrant la boite en y plantant une cuillère à soupe.

« Euh oui… »Accepta la brunette. « Lavi, pourquoi t'as pas…insisté quand je t'ai dit non ? »Questionna-t-elle perplexe.

« Parce que je ne suis pas c** »Sourit-il « Mais si tu crois que je suis comme un de ces types détraqué qui ne pense qu'a ça, je préfère men aller.» S'irrita le rouquin, sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ?! Non attends ! » Le retint-elle.

« J't'ai eu ! » Rit le borgne.

« Hey ! Bon tout de façon je te revaudrais ça quand on sera mariés… »S'écria la brunette.

« Ouais…attends ?! T'as dis mariés ?!! » S'effara Lavi.

« J't'ai eu ! »Ricana-t-elle.

« Tu vas voir, toi… »Menaça-t-il avant de lui sauter dessus et de la chatouiller jusqu'à qu'elle hurle presque.

Le reste du film se fit sans problème. Cependant à la fin, il était tard, et Nahis ne souhaitait pas que son rouquin rentre en moto, dans la nuit noire. Elle le convaincu de rester avec son argument « de toute façon Daysia ne rentrera pas… ». Elle aurait pu dormir dans sa chambre et lui dans le canapé mais ils conclurent d'un accord commun : (ou plutôt Nahis conclut) qu'ils dormiraient tous deux sur le sofa. Dans les bras de Lavi, Nahis s'assoupit bien vite. Son étreinte forte et chaude était bien meilleure qu'un oreiller…ce n'est que le réveil qui fut rude, tombant au sol alors que le rouquin se faisait plaqué contre le mur…

« LAVI !!!! » hurla une voix masculine, rauque, avant de lancer de multiplies injures….


	13. Chapter 13

« Le pari »

« LAVI !!!! » hurla une voix masculine, rauque, avant de lancer de multiplies injures….

« Daysia ?!!! »S'écria la jeune fille, la tête encore tournante à cause du choc du carrelage froid, de bon matin.

« Qu'est ce que foutiez ? » S'énerva l'ainé

« Daysia, mon pote….tu m'étrangles là… » Glissa le rouquin à deux doigts de suffoquer.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ce que vous faites quand je rentre pas, hein ? » Fronça les sourcils, le footballeur.

Nahis se releva en titubant et parvint à rejoindre son frère.

« De quoi tu parles ? »Fit-elle en baillant, ne marquant aucune attention à la détresse de Lavi.

« Nahis, tu peux dire….à ton frère de me lâcher il me coupe la respiration… »Suffoqua le borgne.

Un homme à beau être fort et sauver sa belle, si il s'attire les foudres du grand frère protecteur de celle-ci, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir….

« MON meilleur ami et Ma petite sœur, sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je n'apprécie pas trop.. . »Avoua Daysia en laissant Lavi retrouver le sol, mais ne lui laissant pas plus d'air.

« Tu crois que Lavi et moi, on, HAHAHAHA? »S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Etais-ce la fatigue ? Alors comme ça la princesse repoussait à présent d'un revers de main les moments passés la veille ? Lavi se sentit incroyablement déçu à ce moment…

« Qu… ? » Intervint Lavi avant de se faire couper comme à son habitude par la brunette.

« Il ne sait rien passé, absolument rien. » Se pressa-t-elle avec un regard insistant sur le borgne.

Lavi ne put réprima un sourire car Daysia le tenait encore fort. Elle mentait. Oui, elle mentait. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, sa vague de déception fut balayé comme une mèche en pagaille sur sa tignasse rousse.

« Tu mens très mal, sœurette. » Se crispa Daysia.

Lavi sentit plus d'air arriver dans ses poumons, son meilleur ami venait de le relâcher et toisait sa sœur avec un regard à faire peur.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi avec sincérité qu'il ne sait rien passé. » Ordonna le brun.

Une minute s'écoula et Nahis n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Dis quelque chose ou je m'occupe de lui. » Menaça Daysia.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna le rouquin.

« T'as beau être mon meilleur ami depuis des années, si tu t'approche un peu trop de ma sœur, toi avec nos habitudes de gars qui font souffrir les filles, je te gicle. »

« Gicler ?! » S'étourdit Lavi, par le choix du verbe.

« Gicler. » Acquiesça le brun. « Nahis, réponds. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille oscillèrent entre son frère et le fruit de ses rêves-depuis quelques temps- aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

« Je vois. Lavi tu sors. » Prévint-il.

« Hein ? » S'abasourdit le borgne, une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle refuse de répondre, je suis peut être psycho mais je connais ma sœur, seule et elle lâchera tout. » Assura le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

Lavi déglutit, il allait morfler.

« Heureusement que la princ…Nahis n'est pas comme ça avec chaque fille avec qui tu es sortis : y'aurait plus une fille au lycée.. . » Se moqua Lavi avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de s'assoir, se demandant si sa princesse réussirait à berner son frère.

Les deus jeunes gens apparurent bien vite à l'encadrement de la porte. Lavi se demandait s'il devait commencer à courir ou sortir les poings. Il aperçu néanmoins le sourire satisfait de la brunette.

« Tu lui as injecté une nouvelle personnalité hier ou quoi ? Elle a rien lâché ! »S'emporta le brun en s'asseyant en face du rouquin.

La brunette afficha un clin d'œil rien que pour les beaux yeux de Lavi avant de sorti une poêle du placard.

« Alors, des œufs aux plats pour bien débuter le petit déjeuner, ça vous va ? »Proposa la lycéenne.

« Parfait. » Fit Lavi rassuré, par ce retournement de situation.

En cassant les œufs dans la poêle sur le feu, un souvenir revint en surface dans l'esprit de la jeune fille :

Flash-back :

_« Nahis…on t'as déjà parlé des 4 étapes ? »Commença Chomesuke._

_« Les fameuses 4 étapes ? »fit avec ironie la brunette._

_« Ouais » Continua Road._

_« Non. »répondit Nahis._

_« Bon, ben il est temps de te mettre en garde alors. »Sourit Kanna._

_« Mettre en garde ? »Demanda Nahis._

_« Et bien on a vu que t'étais proche de Lavi, et y a quelques trucs dont on voudrait te parler… » Glissa Road._

_« Vous n'allez pas commencez vous aussi ! »S'exclama la brunette._

_« Bon disons, que Lavi en pince pour toi ça te vas ? »Proposa Chomesuke sans vraiment vouloir de réponse. « Bien. Venons-en aux 4 étapes…Certains disent que ce ne sont que des coïncidences mais n'empêches que ces étapes font partis du quotidien des golden boys… »_

_« Je vais enfin attendre parler des 4 étapes qu'emploient Lavi pour sortir avec une fille. »Sourit la lycéenne._

_« 1ère étape : le 1er baiser, ça commence toujours comme ça avec eux. Mais attention pas le petit smack, un vrai baiser. »Assura Kanna visiblement bien informé._

Fin du flash-back 

Nahis arrêta de penser, le reste importer peu. Rien que la première étape suffisait. Alors comme ça Lavi tentait de faire comme avec toutes les autres ?! Il l'avait bien prit pour une cruche !

« Vous faites toujours comme ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » S'enquit Daysia.

« Vous considérez toujours les filles comme des imbéciles qu'on doit rouler dans la farine en faisant les 4 étapes ? Hein ?! » Se retourna-t-elle.

« Hein ? De quoi tu…. ? » Se fit soudainement peur Lavi, comprenant le quiproquo.

« Des œufs brouillés ça vous ira ?! » S'écria-t-elle jetant l'assiette sur la table, les œufs complètement broyés -par la fourchette de la brunette, arme de sa fureur.

Lavi sursauta à peine quand la porte claqua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?! »Grogna l'ainé.

« Rien. » répondit précipitamment le rouquin.

« Si tu n'avais rien fait elle n'aurait pas lancé la discutions sur les 4 étapes. » Conclut-il « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Rien » Renchérit le borgne.

« C'est ça…prend moi pour un bleu aussi ! »

En guise de réponse, Lavi se leva en soupirant et prit le chemin de la chambre de la brunette. Il ouvrit la porte sans demander une invitation, la refermait derrière lui et se positionna devant sa belle.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis entrain de te faire les 4étapes ?!» Demanda-t-il en étant presque sur de la réponse.

« Oui. »Fit-elle, mauvaise.

Dans le mille.

« Princesse, tu penses que…. »

« Confirme-moi que c'est faux, alors. »Proposa-t-elle « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à me faire se coup là !» Ajouta-t-elle blessée.

« hn… »Fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras « Pas une seconde. »Marqua-t-il une pause « A moins que tu veuilles me lancer un défi ?! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, se lèvres glissèrent sur sa joue.

« Alors come ça tu tourne la tête ?! » Se vexa-t-il presque « Toujours décidé à me faire languir, hein ? »

« Toujours »

/\/\/\

Quelque jours plus tard, la petite bande, voyant qu'il faisait beau malgré la mi-décembre, décida de se rendre à la piscine….Couverte bien sûr, il ne fallait pas risquer d'attraper froid. C'est là-bas qu'ils retrouvèrent des connaissances, des inconnues et…des ex. Heureusement que « les 4 » ne se trouvaient pas là, leur présence aurait gâché la journée. Au lieu de se tracasser avec les soucis de l'école, ce moment de détente à la piscine municipale rima plus avec « plongeons » qu'avec « grognon ».

Kanda Allen et Daysia préféraient se lancer dans une compétition de plongeons que de drague- c'était rare, effectivement- laissant Chomesuke, Kanna et Road nager tranquillement. Quand à Lavi et Nahis… Le borgne demeurait assis sur le bord de la piscine pendant que la jeune fille barbotait en blaguant avec lui.

« Alors contente de patauger, princesse ? » Commença le rouquin.

« Ouais, mais je serais mieux avec toi. » Le titilla-t-elle.

« Je rêve ou c'est une invitation ? »Sourit-il.

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est… »Commença-t-elle.

A cet instant elle tira sur le pied de Lavi l'entrainant dans l'eau.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » Rigola le roux en mettant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » le nargua-t-elle.

En quelques secondes il lui saisit la jambe, l'entrainant dans l'eau. Chome donna un petit coup de coude à Kanna et Road pour qu'elles observent les tourtereaux. Quand Lavi et sa belle furent à une certaine profondeur sous l'eau Lavi vint demander les lèvres de la brunette. Elle le repoussa et remonta à la surface, suivit bien vite du rouquin.

« C'est ça que t'appelle une vengeance ! » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Je me suis dis que tu manqué d'air ! »Se justifia-t-il en se marrant.

« Ouais c'est ça ! » s'écria-t-elle en sortant de l'eau, agacée.

« Allez, te vexes pas ! »Ria-t-il.

Pendant qu'elle essorait ses cheveux, Lavi s'assit à coté d'elle. Quand elle eut effectué sa tache, elle se retourna, se mit derrière Lavi, descendit doucement ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme ce qui provoqua la curiosité d'Allen :

« Hey, Daysia regarde ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Lavi fut à peine remit de ses frissons dus aux douces mimines de la brunette, que celle-ci murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

« Lavi, tu te rappelle du pari dont on avait parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

« Euh, oui »Fit-il, tremblant à cause de la voix suave de sa belle. « Celui….de…des… 4 étapes ? »Essaya-t-il.

« Oui » répondit la brunette.

Ce qui cassa tout ''son délire''. Il ôta presque à contre cœur les mains de la jeune fille de son torse, se qui décontracta Allen et Daysia, l'obligeant à se positionner face à lui pour lui parler à présent.

« Ne me dit pas que tu veux… »

« Si. Et puis c'est juste un petit pari de rien du tout… juste pour s'amuser…s'il te plait… »Murmura-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse à laquelle ne pouvait résister Lavi. « Je suis sure que j'arrive à te faire les 4 étapes avant toi…. »Rusa-t-elle.

« On pari ? » se précipita Lavi, à force d'habitude.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Lavi comprit que le piège de la brunette venait de se refermait sur lui.

« On pari. »Conclut-elle.

« Mais, je…. »

La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras du rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » se demanda-t-il.

« Je t'empêche de parler inutilement. » Sourit-elle.

« Je devrais faire ça plus souvent alors… »Commença-t-il à se lever sans relâcher son étreinte se qui crispa son meilleur ami.

« Lavi, on bouge là ? » S'enquit la brunette.

« Oui »

« On s'approche du bassin là ? »

« Oui »

« Tu vas tout de même pas… »

« Si. »

Nahis émit un cri avant que son corps plongea, faisant un « plouf » connut de tous.

/\/\/\

Lavi se tenait dans sa voiture, repensant à l'invitation de sa belle : C'est vrai décembre avait passé vite et voilà que son grand-père devait travailler le jour du réveillon de Noël, en y rajoutant l'invitation et le cadeau… Oui Lavi allait y aller, une soirée juste entre sa princesse et lui….enfin avec Daysia…Il sonna à la porte et Nahis ouvrit bien vite : Elle était vêtue d'une tunique chocolat et d'un leggings de même couleur, rehaussé par son couvre chef rouge à pompon garnit d'étoiles clignotante. Mais la lumière des ces étoiles n'avait d'égale à la lumière scintillante des yeux de Lavi en voyant son amour.

« Salut, princesse. »

« Salut Lavi, entre ! » le tira-t-elle à l'intérieur.

« Salut, mon pote ! » Sortit de la cuisine Daysia.

« Salut, mec. » Fit-il avec une poignée de main.

« Je te débarrasse de ton manteau ? » proposa Nahis.

« Avant faut que j'aille chercher _ton cadeau _dans ma voiture, avant que ce monstre ruine mes siège en cuir. » Fit-il en sortant vite.

« Monstre ? » S'inquiéta Nahis.

« J'espère qui t'as pas ramené un ours car je te préviens de suite : ce n'est pas moi le volontaire pour le nourrir ! »Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« T'es bête ! »

« C'est moi ! » Rentra Lavi, cachant _quelque chose_ dans son dos.

« Déjà, c'est trop petit pour être un ours… »Plaisanta Daysia.

« Non pas un ours…je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin, le pauvre petit monstre, mais mon grand père, l'insensible panda, ne vaut pas en entendre parler alors… » Fit-il en découvrant aux yeux des deux autres son présent.

Nahis ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant pour la première fois la petite boule de poil : un chaton tout blanc au museau rosé et à la queue mauve.

« IL est magnifique ! Merci !!!! » S'élança-t-elle dans les bras de Lavi.

Une minute de silence entre les deux personnes.

« On ….a…écraser le chat ? » s'enquit Lavi toujours dans les bras de la brunette-ou l'inverse.

« Non je l'ai récupéré au vol !» Ricana Daysia en brandissant le chaton à la queue lilas.

« Je vois » Rigolèrent Nahis et Lavi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très vite, les trois jeunes dégustèrent leur repas de noël dans le salon, la jeune fille se tenant entre les deux amis. Bière, rigolade, soda et grignotage se succédèrent devant la télé. A minuit, ils décidèrent de s'offrir mutuellement leurs cadeaux.

« Je commence ! » Se précipita la belle. « Daysia, pour toi…. »Dit-elle en donnant un paquet de forme ronde à son frère.

« Un ballon de foot neuf signé par mon jouer préféré ! Comment t'as fait la mioche ?! »S'extasia-t-il.

« J'ai mes sources, mes liens, mes connaissances. »Rigola-t-elle « Quand à toi Lavi, j'ai…j'ai rien trouvé pour toi, désolé. »

« Pas grave tu te rattraperas une prochaine fois ! » lui adressa-t-il un clin d'œil.

Elle pensa instantanément que Lavi avait apporté du houx, mais se résigna vite.

« A moi » Continua Lavi. « Bon, princesse toi je pense que ton cadeau t'as satisfaite ! »Rit le rouquin en regardant pour la énième fois la main de sa belle caresser la fourrure du désormais nommé ''Mikado ''. « Quand à toi mon pote, j'ai deux places pour…Aller voir le match de basket, au premier rang ! »

« Sérieux ! Waw ! Mec t'assure ! Dire que moi j'ai deux places pour le match de football américain au grand stade ! On est super bien placé ! »

« Yeah ! »

La suite vous le devinez : la fatigue vint se joindre à nos camarades avec les heures suivantes…enfin que pour l'ainé presque mort à côté du canapé car quand aux deux autres…

« Je suis désolé pour le cadeau, Lavi, encore une fois… »Se répéta-t-elle.

« Princesse j'ai trouvé le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse m'offrir ! »

« Quoi ? dit vite ! »

« hn »

Il posa ses lèvres avides d'amour sur celle de la jeune fille lui offrant un baiser passionné. Heureusement que le frère dormait paisiblement à côté car il n'aurait pas était du même avis. Les mains du rouquin cherchaient les traits du visage de Nahis, pendant que leurs lèvres ne se séparaient pas. Lavi réussit néanmoins à murmurer un petit :

« Joyeux Noël »

/\/\/\


	14. Chapter 14

« Vs »

Noël était passé, ainsi que le nouvel an. Les cours repris, le pari en bonne voie, les activités bien menées, tout pour passer une bonne année ! Le tournois inter-lycée ayant aussi repris, chacun préparait le match qui se passait dans leur cher établissement. Banderoles, pancartes, maquillage aux couleurs du lycée, tout le monde y passait pour soutenir leur équipe –et les si beaux joueurs- pour le match de l'après-midi.

Seulement, ce qu'ignoraient les petites nouvelles –y compris notre héroïne- c'est que chaque établissement du coin, quand son équipe disputait un match ''A la maison'' devait ''mettre en jeu'' – Et oui, malgré cet expression machiste- un baiser d'une élève de l'établissement en question. Le baiser serait offert évidement au capitaine de l'équipe gagnante… Voilà peut être quatre ans qu'aucun match de football n'avait eu lieu au lycée Black Order. Kendo, Kanda n'avait jamais accepté de se conformer à cette règle. Basket, les joueurs avaient dû en profiter. Tennis, les concurrents ne devaient pas certainement jouer qu'avec une raquette. Echecs et autres jeux intellectuels, plus d'une jeune fille avait refusé l'invitation à embrasser des boutonneux. Quand au foot, qui ne rêverait pas de voler les lèves à deux membres des Golden boys ?!

Plus que quelques heures, seulement quelques heures.

« Bon »Entama le leader de l'équipe adverse «C'est quelles lèvres que vous allez m'offrir cet aprèm ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il ya quatre ans, aucune bouche ne t'as été offerte, vous aviez perdu. »

« Et c'est toi qui ma embrassé. »Interrompit Chomesuke passant son bras derrière la taille de Daysia.

Il fit de même et embrassa le front de la jolie brune. Visiblement ils s'étaient enfin décidé à s'avouer leurs sentiments ce qui avait été bénéfique : Ils sortaient ensemble à présent.

« Beau morceau. » Souffla un adversaire derrière son capitaine.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'emporta L'ainé de la famille Barry.

« Rien, mon pote n'aime pas ramassé les restes, hein Jack ? » Serra les dents le capitaine adverse.

« Je préfère. » Se décontracta lentement le brun.

A côté, Lavi, assit également dans les gradins du stade où aurait lieu leur match, l'après-midi même, ne pipait mot. Plus préoccupé à consulter ses messages, au cas où Nahis lui avait laissé quelques SMS. Plus préoccupé jusqu'à…

« Bon alors on la choisit cette fille ? » S'impatienta le dit Dan, connu pour être le capitaine de l'équipe concurrente de celle des deux golden boys.

« On en a repéré une aujourd'hui, une nouvelle à ce qui parait…plutôt pas mal… »S'éleva une voix derrière Dan.

« Et qui se nomme ? » S'impatiente Lavi, ayant hâte de voir Allen et Kanda ainsi que les autres filles de la bande, juste pour retrouver sa belle.

« Et bien on s'est renseigné auprès de certaines ''4'' dont on avait déjà remporté ''le prix'' quelques années plus tôt… » Commenta le second, Jack. « Et tu vas être ravi Daysia… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est mon ex ?! » Rigola le brun, conscient que cette formule impliquée la plus grande partie des filles étudiant à Black Order.

« Ta sœur ! » Ricana Dan.

Lavi se retint d'écrabouiller son téléphone. De ça et de réduire en bouillie le ''beau'' visage de Dan.

« Nahis Barry ?!» Se crispa le borgne.

« Ouais. » Acquiesça Jack.

« Impossible » Susurra Chome.

« Et bien si. » Rit de plus belle Jack- qui ne serait bientôt plus capable de prononcer son nom s'il continuait à chauffer Lavi.

« Pour que La fille soit ''mise en jeu'' … » Baragouina le rouquin car cette expression mise en relation avec sa belle ne lui plaisait guère. « Il faut… » Reprit-il « Il faut que la fille soit d'accord, ce qui dans ce cas est impossible, et puis si nous gagnons, et nous allons gagner, elle ne PEUT pas embrasser son frère c'est contre nature. »

« Je vois on va s'arranger entre _capitaines_ alors… » Fit Dan en émettant un signe pour faire disperser son équipe.

Daysia fit de même tout s'en allèrent, mais Lavi restait planté.

« Lavi… »

« Daysia… »

Deux prénoms suffisent pour tout se dire entre meilleur amis. L'un signifiait « je vais faire mon possible » tandis que l'autre « ne cède pas ». Lavi à contre cœur se laissa entrainer par Chomesuke. Il n'entendrait pas le mot de l'histoire avant le match, ce qui allait le torturer pendant les heures à venir, car Daysia ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

L'arrangement fut rapide, et puis de toute manière Daysia savait qu'il allait gagner peut importe qui serait mise en jeu. Il allait gagner, il le savait, il le devait.

« Arrête de gigoter ! » S'emporta Kanna.

« Sérieux c'est mon uniforme ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux y rajouter ?! » Bougea de plus belle Nahis.

Comme le voulait la ''tradition'', la fille choisit par les deux capitaines et ayant accepté la proposition, gardait son uniforme au mieux de revêtir un habit simple pour que tout le monde la reconnaisse.

« Et puis pourquoi tu as accepté ? » Riposta Road.

« Chome avait bien accepté, non ? » Répondit la brunette par une question également.

« Chome était déjà amoureuse de Daysia, on va dire que ça a motivé notre gaillard ! » Se moqua Kanna.

« Et au dernière nouvelle tu n'es ni amoureuse de ton frère ni de l'autre bouffon ! » Intervint l'intéressée.

« A moins que se soit de Lavi que tu sois amoureuse ?! » Rigola Road.

« Non, c'est juste pour notre pari. » Souffla, d'un ton mal assuré, notre héroïne.

« Pari ? » Firent les trois voix d'un même souffle.

« Je vous expliquerais une autre fois, les filles ! » Se leva Nahis.

« Hop… » Commença Road d'une voix suraiguë

« …Hop… » Continua vite Kanna

« …Hop ! » Finit Chome avec la même cadence rapide.

« Rassies-toi ! » Ordonna la première fan d'Allen.

« Mais… » Voulu se défendre la brunette.

« Non ! » L'interrompit Kanna.

« Maquillage ! » Expliqua la petite amie de l'ainé de la lycéenne.

Nahis soupira et se rassie ce qui conclut le sujet.

« Ce que je en comprends pas c'est que tu es accepté. Imagine que _nous ne gagnons pas_…. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Embrasser ton frère ? » Se dégouta elle-même Chomesuke.

« Il n'est pas question d'embrasser Daysia, rassure toi. » Prévint Nahis.

« Mais… » Se fit couper Road.

« Mais rien du tout. Vous verrez l'arrangement pendant, non, après le match » Riposta la jeune fille.

Nouvelle conversation conclut.

« Kanna ? » Chuchota la jeune fille.

« Oui ? » Répondit-celle-ci tout en la coiffant.

« Vous en avez pas marre de jouer à la poupée avec moi ?! »Questionna la lycéenne.

« Tu es sûre que c'est réellement la question que tu voulait posé ? » Sourit-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Question bête, réponse bête » Suggéra Road tout en lui appliquant du gloss.

« Euh…Pardon ? » Répéta à nouveau la brunette.

« Pose ta _vraie _question. » Céda Chome.

« Oh…Dit, je sais que tu es proche de Kanda mais…enfin je sais que…j'ai entendu la dernière fois que…un…un certain…je ne sais pas si….enfin il n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier donc…enfin.. »

« De qui tu parles ? » Demanda Kanna, effleurant la chevelure de la jeune fille avec la brosse, sachant déjà la réponse.

« De Tyki, il va venir pas vrai ? Je ne le connais pas bien sur, mais je l'ai aperçu à la soirée d'Halloween d'Allen et… »

« Il sera là, effectivement. » S'enchanta Kanna.

« Il n'est pas du lycée, non ? » Formula Road, curieuse.

« Non. On a dix huit ans de différence… » Soupira La jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau et aux mèches bleues.

« Il a trente-six ans ! » S'exclama malgré elle, la brunette.

« Il faut qui me passe, sa crème anti vieillesse ! » S'écria Road, choquée.

« C'est de famille, les Mikk font toujours très jeune… » Déplora Kanna.

« Ouais ben de là seize ans en moins… » S'exclama Chome.

« Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? » Questionna Nahis.

« Il avait dix-huit ans quand il a commencé à me garder sous les ordres de ma famille, c'est devenu un grand frère… »

« Pas plus ? » Se risque Road.

« J'ai finit » Conclut Kanna ne répondant pas à la question« Tu aimes ta coiffure ? »

« C'est superbe ! » S'extasia Nahis. « Sans parler du maquillage, Road ! C'est…WAW ! » S'exalta-t-elle. « Et puis l'uniforme, Chome, tu la rendue sublime avec tes accessoires ! » S'exulta la brunette pas la suite. « Espérant que je pourrais tout enlever pour les cours Lundi… » Se rassie-t-elle.

« Tu veux déjà défaire mon travail ?! » Blagua Chomesuke.

« J'espère juste, que ça ne fait pas _trop_… »

« Et moi j'espère que Lavi ne restera pas sur la banc car il va péter un câble si il ne mène pas l'équipe à la victoire, et tout ça rien que pour tes beaux yeux ! »

« Bon on y va ? » Fit la moue la jeune fille.

/\/\/\

En cet après midi le match était lancé. Le froid n'avait heureusement pas refroidit les participants. Un beau jour de janvier en somme… La 1ère mi-temps était finit pendant que Lavi se remémorait tout le temps passer sur le banc de touche. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il se rappelait…

« Et, Neiji tu c'est qui est ''mise en jeu'' ? » Questionna le borgne anxieux.

« Nahis Barry je crois…Pourquoi ? » N'eut-il pas eu le temps de terminer.

Lavi se Leva et commença à prendre le chemin des gradins. Son entraineur le retint.

« Ou tu vas, Bookman ?! » Fit-il appelant le rouquin par son nom de famille comme tout les autres joueurs.

« Ecoutez, pour l'instant vous ne me faites pas entrer : d'accord. Vous m'aviez dit à la deuxième mi-temps : Ok. Mais tant que je ne joue Pas j'ai le droit d'aller discuter avec quelqu'un, c'est important. Merci. »S'éclipsa-t-il avant que son entraineur ait le temps de protesté.

Il se campa bien vite devant Nahis. Elle se trouvait tout en haut des gradins, pourtant pour monter en courant et en sautant par-dessus les gens, – par manque de temps, il n'était pas passé par l'escalier- Lavi n'avait eut aucun mal à gravir les étages. La détermination sans doute.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'ai passé par la tête d'accepter ? » S'emporta Lavi, se moquant vraiment de Kanna, Road et Chomesuke, les écoutants pourtant.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu vas embrasser ce type ? » Se crispa-t-il.

L a ruse de Nahis avait marché : Déjà elle avait une étape de réalisé puisque Lavi l'avait embrassé elle le menait par le bout du nez vers la deuxième.

« Vous allez gagnez, non ?! » Sourit-elle narquoise.

« Super. Tu vas smacker ton frère » Dit le borgne avec une mine agacée.

« On ne m'a jamais parlé de _smacker _»Commença-t-elle irritant encore plus Lavi. « Et puis, Daysia ne t'as pas prévenu ? Si vous gagnez ce n'est pas lui que j'embrasserais. »Rit-elle de son rire cristallin.

Il comprit alors. Le plus vite, le plus vite possible il devait rentrer sur le terrain.

« Je vais les écraser. » Dit-il en redescendant en courant, ne se ménageant pas.

Voilà ce qui s'était passé à la 1ère mi-temps. Lavi avait hâte de rentrer sur la pelouse et de faire ses preuves. Il devait gagner…il le devait. Le foot n'était plus en question.

Le coup de sifflé retentit. Lavi remplaça un joueur, se mit en position. Nahis et ses amies descendues au plus près du terrain à présent, l'observaient en l'encourageant.

« VAS-Y LAVI!!!! »

Le temps s'écoula assez vite. Nous vous épargnerons les détails et les gestes techniques. Disons simplement que Lavi remonta assez vite le terrain, ballon aux pieds, et -pour les connaisseurs- marqua un but magistral en ciseau.

Ceci marqua la fin du match. La détermination gagne toujours, non ? Nous ne vous cachons pas que la foule….était en délire ! Nombreux furent les supporteurs à rentrer sur le terrain, pendant que l'équipe adverse, découragée, le quitté.

« Super, mec ! » lança Daysia à notre rouquin favori, tout en lui assénant une accolade.

« Pas mal… » Se contenta Kanda.

« Bien joué. » Fit Allen, toujours réservé.

« Extraordinaire. »S'avança un certain Tyki, lui présentant sa main, tandis que sa deuxième reposait au creux des reins de Kanna, ce qui crispa Kanda.

« Merci. » Le remercia vivement et simplement le borgne.

« OUHOUHOUH ! T'es trop fort ! » Crièrent ensemble Kanna, Chome et Road.

On ne comptait plus _les supportrices_ qui s'extasiaient du haut des gradins. Voilà à peu près tout pour les exclamations…Non ? Il en manque une ?!

Nahis sollicita le rouquin du regard, il s'avança.

« Tu sais t'es pas obligé…ton frère est là mais… » Lui susurra-t-il.

« L'autre gars se serrait pas gêné, lui. » Rigola la brunette.

« Ouais... Je ne sais pas pour quoi mais je trouve que c'est…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finit puisque ses lèvres scellaient celles de Nahis à moins que se soit l'inverse. Ils ne se laissèrent cependant pas aller, trop de gens les observaient.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser ma sœur pour la 1ère fois ?! » Le taquina l'ainée des Barry.

« 1ère fois ? » interrogea-t-il « Euh oui…ben… »

« C'est un prix rien de plus ! » S'empressa la jeune fille.

Il aurait voulu crier, crier au monde entier qu'il était fou d'elle, qui s'accrocherait quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait envouté. Ne vous l'a-t-on jamais expliqué ? On est toujours attiré parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir !

Ce jour là deux victoires avaient été remportées. L'une celle de l'équipe de foot de l'établissement Black Order. La deuxième celle de Nahis, remportant son pari petit à petit, jour après jour…A moins que se soit Lavi qui en profite ?! Sans compté l'arrivé de Tyki plus présent au fur et à mesure de notre récit…

/\/\/\


	15. Chapter 15

« Catastrophe »

Le brouhaha du couloir fut interrompu par les sonneries incessantes. Cette fois-ci les élèves pouvaient apercevoir sur la vidéo de « K » un certain Shino, se prenant une explosion en pleine figure dans le cours de chimie. Hilarant …. Sauf pour lui.

/\/\/\

Lavi attendait, impatient. Mais que fabriquait Nahis ? Certes il avait inventé de toutes pièces la sortie « entre potes » pour être seule avec elle. A moins quel ne s'en soit rendu compte ?! A moins qu'elle décide de le lui faire payer, _à sa manière_ ?!

Oui c'était ça.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui apparaisse sublime, en une magnifique robe légère, et des bottes aux teintes identiques. Sweat à capuche et jean ample et queue de cheval faite à la vas vite avaient détruit le fruit de son imagination. Elle s'était préparée tout ce temps pour _ça_ ?

« Salut ! » Lança-t-elle insouciante de la réaction de Lavi.

« T'aurais pu venir en pyjama si c'était ce que tu voulais…. »Railla-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu n'aime pas ma tenue ? » Se moqua-t-elle « Ce n'était pas censé être une soirée entre copains ? »Rusa-t-elle

C'était donc ça. Il avait mis le doigt dessus ….Elle l'observa des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Lavi avait visiblement fait preuves d'efforts, lui. Ses converses ne détenaient plus une couleur délavée, (étaient-ce des neuves ?) son jean semblait être repassé pour une fois, et un t-shirt avait laissé sa place à une chemise blanche-légèrement entre ouverte- sans compté ses cheveux qui semblaient en batailles mais qui avait sûrement étaient peignés pendant une bonne heure…Son sourire renforça l'intuition qu'elle eut quelques heures plus tôt.

« Oh mais je ne vois pas les autres ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix guillerette « A moins qu'ils ne soient tous malades ? A moins que tu n'en ait invité aucun ? » Ria-t-elle.

« Je suis découvert, hein ? » Fit-il la moue.

« Depuis le début ! »

« Tu aurais pu faire des efforts, non ? »

« En quelle honneur ?! » Sourit la brunette

« Ben ! Pour moi ! » S'indigna-t-il

« Ça ne m'étais pas venu à l'esprit, tien ! »

« T'es vraiment, vraiment, méchante avec moi… » Susurra-t-il en la prenant par les hanches, la pressant contre lui, l'obligeant donc à relever la tête pour le voir.

« Je sais, je sais. C'est ma grande qualité ! »Pouffa-t-elle.

Le visage du rouquin descendit doucement sur celui de Nahis…Elle tourna la tête en s'exclamant :

« Waw ! Y 'a un gars super mignon qui vient d'entrer dans notre salle ! Faut que j'aille me changer, j'ai mes affaires dans mon sac ! » Fit-elle en se dégageant, rendant Lavi fou de jalousie, son but en clair.

« Alors pour moi tu ne fais pas d'effort, mais pour _lui_…. » Fit-il la prenant par le poignet. « De plus on va être en retard pour la séance ! » Grogna la rouquin.

« Ok, ok ! » Fit-elle en se détachant les cheveux.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle, et s'installèrent dans leur siège, ou dernier rang avant de souffler un peu.

« Ben tu vois, ça n'a pas commencé ! » s'exclama-t-elle

Il lui lança un regard peu amène encore vexé par sa remarque.

« Tu boudes ? » S'amusa-t-elle

« Non. Va chercher tu pop corn… »

Il l'a regardé s'éloigner, en faite elle n'était pas si mal comme ça…

Elle revient assez vite, les bras charger d'un immense paquet de pop corn.

« Waw, t'as faim toi… » Railla-t-il, ayant déjà oublié sa colère passé. « Je suis pas trop pop corn, tu vas devoir finir tout seule ! Je te préviens j'en mangerais pas un seul !» Blagua-t-il

« Le film est long, non ? Au faîte c'est quoi déjà la titre ? » Demanda la brunette.

« C'est un film qui parle d'exorciste, d'akumas, d'innocence…Le héro principal s'appelle Dick et le film ''Dick gray man'' »

{NDA : Désolé pour le jeu de mot xDDDD}

« Je vois… » Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant a coté du rouquin « Tiens ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit le borgne.

« Tu ne m'a pas encore fait le coup du ''je baille et je pose mon bras autour de ton épaule'' » Fit la brunette tout sourire.

« Trop cliché. »Rit-il à son tour « Moi je suis plutôt ''Comment bien me cacher d'une ex ? '' »

« Pardon ? » Pouffa-t-elle

« Bon. Imagine qu'il y a dans cette salle, une ou deux de mes ex… »

« Ce qui est parfaitement possible ! » Rit la brunette

« Oui je sais…Bon alors qu'il est ton frère, Daysia ?! »

« Hum oui, ou tu veux en venir ? »

« La meilleure façon d'être tranquille, ou qu'une ex ne nous reconnaisse pas, ce qui est difficile dans mon cas vu mon bandeau et ma couleur de cheveux, c'est… »

Il prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et l' s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard…

« Waw. »

« Je sais, je sais … » Ricana Lavi

« Non c'est '' waw'' que tu ais trouvé une excuse aussi bête ! » S'explosa-t-elle de rire

« Hey ! » Dit-il en souriant, cependant.

Elle eut à peine avalé les pops corn qu'elle venait de piocher, qu'il lui vola un second baiser passionné.

« Mais je… » Fit-elle surprise, car il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher.

Si elle avait su…

« Chut, le film commence » Rit-il.

Quelques secondes passèrent…Et Lavi toussota…

« Hm ? »

« Pop…corn… »Expliqua-t-il.

/\/\/\

Nahis comme tous les matins, se rendit à l'école à pieds ne rendant pas encore compte des regards de travers et des chuchotis de certaines filles. Elle n'avait pas encore franchit la porte de l'établissement que déjà plusieurs filles l'injuriaient.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Fait pas l'innocente ! Sale …… »

« Daysia est déjà avec Chomesuke ! Road tourne toujours autour d'Allen… »

« On soupçonne Kanna d'être avec Kanda et_ toi _ tu nous piques nos chances d'être avec Lavi ! Espèce de….. »

« Écoute je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parler ! » Tenta-elle de garder son calme.

« Ouais c'est ça ! Et toi embrassant Lavi au cinéma sur la photo des ''4'' c'est quoi ? » Fit l'une en approchant.

« DU CALME ! OU JE VOUS TRANCHE EN DEUX !!!! » Surgit Kanda.

« EUH….PAREIL ! » Renchérit Kanna

« Qui vous dit que c'est elle ? » Continua Kanda, toujours Mugen à la main.

« Oui ! Cette fille a les cheveux lâchés, et ne s'habille pas du tout comme Nahis d'habitude ! Alors maintenant vous vous calmez ! » Cria Kanna

« De plus, nos vies ne vous appartiennent pas ! Nous faisons ce qui nous chante, au prix de vous décevoir ! » Conclut Kanda, faisant signe aux autres de s'éparpiller.

« J'ai eu chaud… Si je trouve les ''4'' je les écrabouille…. D'abord au lycée et maintenant dans la vie de tout les jours ! C'est du harcèlement ! »

« Ouais… »Soupira Kanna « on est tous passer par là, sans pouvoir faire quelques chose…. »

« En parlant de faire quelques chose vous savez ce qu'a fait subir Daysia à Lavi ? »

« Non… »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la salle de menuiserie. Salle où toutes sortes d'objets tranchant trainent…

« AU MEURTRE!!!! » S'écria Lavi tentant d'éviter les projectiles – inoffensif heureusement pour lui- que lui lançait Daysia.

« P'tin LAVI MA SŒUR ! MA SŒUR ! » S'écria l'ainé des Barry avec rage.

« Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois !!!! »

« Si justement !!!!! »

« EN CLASSE !!!! » Hurla une surveillante entrée depuis deux minutes « ET VOUS ME NETTOIEREZ TOUS ÇA A LE REECREATION !!! »

Sortis de La salle, Lavi et Daysia séchèrent les cours : trop de chose à expliquer pour perdre du temps en classe….

« Ecoute Daysia… »

« Stop ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute, on oublie pour cette fois, de toute façon tu auras beau me servir ton baratin, j'y croirais pas… »

« Alors ça veux dire que… ? » Fit le rouquin tout sourire.

« Oui je passe…pour cet fois. »

« Ouf. »

« Mais tu dois me promettre une chose… »

Lavi retint son souffle, il était obligé d'accepter, Daysia passer l'éponge il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus.

« Toi et ma sœur c'es finit, ok ? » Fit-il-en en avançant son poing fermé devant Lavi.

Le rouquin l'observa pendant un moment sans se douter que la sœur en question passait par là elle aussi, accompagné de ses amies.

« Finit » Fit-il en abattant son poing contre celui de son meilleur ami.

/\/\/\


	16. Chapter 16

« Un simple pari peut devenir un prétexte pour ronger une relation amoureuse »

Nahis n'en croyait pas ses yeux…ses oreilles…tout ! _Il _ osait arrêter tout comme ça ! Sans aucune explication ! Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette mais n'en n'eut pas le courage.

« Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Road

« Parfaitement » Souffla Nahis, essuyant minutieusement ses yeux pour ne pas se tacher la peau avec son mascara.

« Tu es sûre ? » S'apeura tout de même Kanna.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas, hein ?! » Se mentit à elle-même la jeune fille

« Tu veux qu'on…. »Commença Chomesuke.

« Non. Tout va bien. Il ne s'est rien passé de toute façon, pas vrai ? »

Les trois autres jeunes filles lui répondirent avec silence. La brunette se leva un cours instant avant que la sonnerie signalant la pause déjeunée ne retentit. Daysia et Lavi ne virent rien, bien entendu. Lavi, lui avait malgré cela un mauvais pressentiment…Si Daysia parlait du ''marché'' avec sa sœur ? Ou si tout simplement, elle devinait ? Il y avait déjà se foutu pari entre eux…Un obstacle de plus, il ne le supporterait plus.

Il se rendait comme d'habitude, tous les jours, a chaque pause déjeunée, vers le casier de sa belle, où elle rangeait comme à chaque fois, ses livres avant de l'escorter à la cafétéria. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce jour à la voir dans cet état.

« Salut princesse ! » S'extasia-t-il

Petite routine. Il commençait toujours par une petite salutation pour lui demander ensuite si elle allait bien, si pour les deux heures qui avaient précédé elle ne s'était pas trop ennuyée – de lui.

Seule ombre au tableau, ce jour là.

« Salut. »

Ce ton le refroidit d'un seul coup.

« Nahis ça va ? » S'enquit-il, lui prenant le bras.

Elle se dégagea aussi tôt. Lavi, Froissé, ne fit cependant rien paraitre. Il essaya de se détendre, fronçant néanmoins les sourcils et posant sa main sur le casier de la jeune fille.

« Princesse ?! »

« Princesse !!!! » Répéta-t-elle avec une voix de furie.

« Oui….Princesse, je t'appelle toujours comme ça… »Articula le borgne comme si il parlait à une demeuré. « Je t'ai donné, ce surnom puisque tu _es ma princesse_… » Sourit le rouquin, s'aprochant un peu plus.

Elle ferma son casier d'un coup sec, et il dut s'écarter dans un geste vif. Le jeune homme fut étonné qu'une telle force-dut à la rage- provienne de la petite et ''fragile'' main de sa belle. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait même pu y laisser un doigt…

Elle lui faisait face. Les yeux furibonds.

« Princesse… »

C'est fou comme un mot peut être dit d'innombrables façon :. Pleins de joie, d'étonnement, remplie de tristesse, sonnant comme de la colère et même comme un crie de grâce…

« Princesse !!! » Cri-t-elle encore.

« Mais… »

« Tu ose encore m'appeler princesse ! » Grogna-t-elle presque.

« Je ne comprend pas… »

« Parce que t'es c*n ! » S'exclama la brunette.

« Pardon ?! Tu m'insulte maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que … ? »

« Un truc de c*n ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Oh que si ! »

« Tu…m'a vu…entendu ?! » Bégaya-t-il sous le choque.

« Mais quel c*n ! Quel c*n ! » Fit il passant sa main sur ses cheveux s'accoudant au casier derrière lui.

« Ça tu peux le dire ! » Critiqua-t-elle, cynique.

« Nahis, crois-moi… »

« Je ne croirais rien dut tout. »

« Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ! »

« Tant fait pas pour ça. »

**Une lueur d'espoir…**

« Sérieux ?! » Se réjouit-il

« Oui parce que tout est finit, pas vrai ? » Termina-t-elle en abattant son petit poing de toute sa force sur l'épaule du garçon.

…**.Anéantie en un instant.**

Il la regarda s'éloigner en se massant l'omoplate. Il eu un sourire triste :

« Balèse, ma petite princesse… »

Le repas à la cantine se fit sans un bruit. Tous- sauf une- observaient le rouquin, chercher désespérément sa belle des yeux.

La Chute de Miranda Lotto Marqua la fin du repas. Elle s'étala de tout son poids –maigre poids- Par terre, faisant valser son plateau qui lui retomba dessus.

Les rires fusèrent, encore et encore. De plus, ses ''soit disant'' amies la filmait pour repasser encore, encore et encore en pouffant….Jusqu'a que Nahis arrive pour la relever.

« Ça va ? » Fit-elle l'entrainant dans le couloir.

« Oui…oui…oui je crois »Fit la pauvre Miranda en se relevant tant bien que mal.

« Tu es sûre ?! » Fit-elle en enlevant un peu de salade des cheveux de Melle. Lotto.

« Oui, merci. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien tu ne m'a jamais rien fait, _toi »_

« Mais je fais partis des ''4'' »

« Ton club je l'appellerais plutôt '' les 3 et Miranda''. Elle se serve de toi. Et puis tu es beaucoup trop gentille ! Tu peux dire au moins, combien de message désagréable as tu écris ? Combien de vidéos as-tu filmé ? Aucune ! »

« Merci. »

Elle continua quelques instant plus tard par un :

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Pour l'instant je dois garder ma place chez les ''4'' mais tout à l'heure dans ton casier tu trouveras quelque chose qui t'aideras à te venger. »

« Oh… »

« Merci ! » Dit Miranda avant de sortir du couloir.

L'après-midi passa bien vite…

« Nahis, s'il te plait ! »

« C'est bon ! Ok ! Ok ! »

« C'est vrai ?! » Fit Lavi, fou de joie, lui prenant les mains.

« Pour le pari rien d'autre… » Le refroidit-t-elle.

« C'est déjà ça… »Soupira le rouquin, suivant ensuite la brunette qui venait de tourner les talons.

Ils ne s'attendait pas a découvrir dans le casier, un objet qui pourrait prendre à leur propre jeu les ''4''.


	17. Chapter 17

« L'étape 2 est en bonne voie »

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir dans le casier, un objet qui pourrait prendre à leur propre jeu les ''4''.

Lavi contempla étrangement le mobile dans le casier de sa belle.

« Un portable ?! » S'écria-t-il, déçu.

« Pas n'importe quel portable, le portable de Miranda ! » S'extasia la brunette devant le téléphone dont le prix devrait être sûrement plus cher que tous les portables de notre petite bande réunis.

« Super ! Un portable d'une des ''4'' ! »Ironisa le borgne « tu sais un de plus, un de moins pour elle ça ne fait pas de différence ! »

Nahis parcouru le répertoire de l'engin pour savoir si son intuition était bonne.

« Oui ! »S'écria-t-elle « Je le savais ! Il y a plus de 500 numéros sur ce truc ! » Sautilla la jeune fille.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Nous avons en main tous les numéros des lycéens inscrit dans cet établissement, pour nous venger ! »

« Pas que pour nous venger… »Précisa-t-il plus avisé que d'habitude.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Questionna Nahis

« J'en sais rien, mais ça sera utile. »Fit le rouquin saisissant le téléphone des mains de la brunette.

« Hey ! » Se rebiffa-t-elle

« Je le garde ça sera plus sage. » Sourit-il « Oh et pas un mot à quiconque à part la bande, d'accord ? » Prévint le borgne.

« Comme si j'allait le crier sur les toits ! » S'offusqua la lycéenne.

« Je connais les femmes…Un secret ne le reste pas longtemps avec elles ! »Plaisanta-t-il

« Parles pour toi ! »Se vexa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Eh ! »L'interpella-t-il « Tu sors avec nous ce soir ?! » (Il aurait tellement voulu que ce ne soit qu'avec lui…)

« Bien sur ! Je ne vais pas me priver pour toi ! »

Il avait fallu qu'elle les entende… Peut être qu'une petite sortie au fast-food la décoincerait un peu ? Lavi espérait vraiment…oui, vraiment…

Il était déjà 20h30 et Lavi, Daysia ainsi qu'Allen et Kanda attendait impatiemment à une table sirotant leurs sodas. Mais que diable faisaient les filles ?! Pout enfiler une simple tenue leur fallait-il autant de temps ?

Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et ils ne furent pas déçus. Elles étaient toutes les quatre vraiment sublimes.

Daysia, ne montrant d'habitude aucune attirance pour une fille ou du moins aucune surprise sur leurs looks vestimentaires, manqua de peu –vraiment peu- de s'étouffer car son soda venait de passer de travers. Normal : Chomesuke était entrée.

Elle portait à merveille une marinière avec une jupe taille haute rosée assortie à son béret ''très français'' et à ses talons hauts. Un style très ''frenchie'' qui ne déplaisait pas à l'ainée des Barry.

Kanda lui d'un naturel calme resta bouche bée devant la beauté de Kanna :

La lycéenne, en ce jour là, avait l'allure d'une ''Mori-Girl'' qui mettait en valeur ses jolies formes. Ses ballerines d'un ton beige allaient très bien avec sa paire de collants imprimés de petites taches léopard pastel et avec sa petite robe aux couleurs simples et innocentes dont les chutes paraissaient dentelles. C'était clair : Son allure ne laissait pas indifférent notre Kendoka.

Allen, lui restait sans voix devant Road. Son look vintage et bohème saillait parfaitement bien avec sa taille fine. Une coiffure nette-inhabituelle chez elle- une lanière en cuire dans les cheveux, des bottes dans les même tons, une tunique évasive bleu sombre et un pendentif faussement rouillé ''peace and love'' pour parfaire son look. Une tuerie ! Allen, très impressionné, tourna néanmoins la tête vers Nahis …

Lavi l'avait aperçue de dehors et avait manqué de tomber de son siège. Son look preppy girl ne la rendait que plus belle. On se serait cru au beau milieu d'un épisode de ''Gossip girl'' ! Son chignon relevé lui donnait _enfin_ l'air d'avoir le même âge que tous ses ainé(e)s. Son petit bandeau rouge, bordeaux assortis à son legging de même couleur faisait ressortir ses pommettes. Elle portait également un pull à losange gris et vermeil tranchant merveilleusement bien avec sa jupe noir, droite et ses petits souliers vernis de même teinte.

Il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer sa beauté puisque qu'un serveur se précipita vers elle pour prendre sa commande –et celles des autres, évidemment… Lavi sauta d'un bond pour s'interposer entre les deux personnes.

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser choisir, **avant** s'il vous plait ?! » Fronça les sourcils, Lavi.

« C'est peu être à Mademoiselle de choisir, non ? Mademoiselle…. ? » Commença le serveur.

« Nahis. »Sourit-elle

Lavi l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener auprès des garçons.

« Elle fera son choix après les autres ! » Cria-t-il garçon avant de souffler à l'oreille de sa belle un : « Tu es magnifique !»

Assit à nouveau à côtés de ses amis _et de Nahis_, Lavi retrouva le sourire.

« C'est fou comme il est possessif » S'empressa de se plaindre Nahis à l'intention d'Allen avant de se tourner vers Kanda et Daysia « A peine un garçon s'approche de moi que….pfouit ! Il est pire que Daysia on croirait un deuxième grand frère ! » S'exaspéra la brunette

« Un deuxième grand frère ?! Ça me va ! » Ricana l'ainé des Barry cachant un autre sens sous sa phrase.

Nahis commença à se lever sous les plaintes de Lavi alors que les autres filles revenaient avec leurs menus.

« Quoi ?! Je peux aller commander où dois-je m'habiller en nonne car ce gars me fait les yeux doux, hein _grand frère n°2 ?!_ A moins que tu ne veuille m'accompagner ?! » Fit-elle un regard mauvais.

« Un grand frère se doit de protéger sa **charmante** petite sœur. » Dit-il sur le même ton et même regard. « Après toi. » Désigna-t-il le comptoir.

Ils se rendirent donc tous deux au comptoir où l'attendait et (non les attendaient) déjà le jeune homme.

« Qu'allez vous prendre, mademoiselle ?! » Fit celui-ci avec un ton formel.

« Nahis » Lui rappela-t-elle en rigolant.

Lavi aurait pu vomir sur place. « Ce mec » Pensa-t-il…. Ecœurant !

Pendant que la brunette réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dévorer alors le garçon la dévorait tous simplement des yeux, Lavi, lui se maitrisait tant bien que mal pour ne pas écrabouillait ce serveur qui prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à l'agacer.

« Ça feras donc ? » Demanda Nahis cherchant déjà son porte monnaie.

Il lui annonça le prix de son menu avec un _petit supplément_…

« …Et t...Votre numéro de téléphone s'il t…Vous plait » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Lavi sera très fort son poing pour ne pas l'enfoncer dans la tête de ce type.

« Laisse, princesse. Je paye » Décida-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me renseigner sur le mobile de la _princesse _» Se crispa le serveur, ''souriant'' à Lavi.

« Passe-moi ton bras s'il te plait » Demanda la brunette.

« Nahis tu ne le connais même pas ! » S'irrita le rouquin.

« Un grand frère protecteur ? » S'amusa le serveur.

« Un petit ami très jaloux et très possessif » Avoua le borgne « Un petit ami qui va t'en foutre une si tu lui tends ton bras » Prévint-il.

« Un grand frère protecteur ! » Affirma la brunette.

« Je vois »Dit le gars tendant son bras à la brunette où elle inscrit _un_ numéro de portable.

« Je finis mon service dans 20 minutes, je pourrais t'appeler après pour qu'on se prévoit quelques chose ?! »

« Ok ! » Conclut la jeune fille avant de siroter son milkshake et de retourner à la table menu à la main, Lavi aux talons.

« Maintenant que tu m'as foutus un gros vent et que tu as donné ton numéro à un quasi-inconnu tu pourrais peut être me passer un peu de ton milkshake, non ? » Ironisa le rouquin.

« Impossible » Expliqua-t-elle « Je ne partage mon milkshake qu'avec les gens que j'aime…. »

« Et je n'en fait pas parti ?! » Se surpris Lavi s'asseyant entre Allen et Road –au grand malheur de celle-ci.

« Peut être… » Rusa la brunette interrompant Daysia et Chomesuke lors de leur discussion puisqu'elle s'immiscer entre eux.

« Hn. Délicieuse petite sœur… » Cracha-t-il à l'intention de Daysia.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » Ricana à nouveau l'ainé.

Lavi ne mangea même pas le reste de son repas. '' Ce type'' lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Son téléphone finit par sonner une bonne demie heure plus tard alors que l'autre imbécile avait finit son service. Bizarre…Pourtant il n'attendait pas d'appel !

« Excusez-moi » Dit-il en se levant pour joindre la sortie alors que Nahis se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Il se positionna heureusement juste devant ''la vitrine'' où les autres pouvaient bien le voir. Nahis frappa dans les mains de ses amies en rigolant. S'il savait ce qu'il attendait….

« Allo ? » Fit le rouquin

« Herm….Nahis ? » Hésita l'interlocuteur.

Le borgne parut reconnaitre la voix à l'autre bout du fil, c'était la voix…de l'autre bouffon ?!

Lavi pivota sur lui-même pour croiser le regard de sa belle qui rigolait bien à l'intérieur du fast-food. C'était ça alors ! Depuis le début ! Il sourit et rendit le ''coucou'' que lui avait adressé _sa_ Nahis.

« Alors écoute moi bien mon gars… Tu vas gentiment continuer de vendre tes frites et laisser ma copine tranquille ok ?! Car si j'apprends qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois tu t'es approché d'elle je te…. »

Nous vous épargnerons la suite pour ne pas effrayer les plus jeunes { NDA : xD} et ne pas faire violence à vos oreilles car c'est bien connu un jeune homme amoureux peut être très, _très_, **très** violent et grossier envers ses autres prétendants !

Lavi refit surface dans la salle un grand et béat sourire aux lèvres puis vint s'installer au côté de la brunette. En y réfléchissant Daysia aurait peut être préféré que sa sœur reste entre Chome et lui, mais il ne s'inquiétait pour rien, Lavi avait affirmé que tout était finit _pas vrai_ ?!

/\/\/\

Nahis soupira encore, encore et encore. Trop d'effort pour elle…

« Lavi j'en peux plus ! » Dit-elle exténuée, morte de fatigue.

Lavi posa son carton à côté de celui de sa belle.

« T'avais pas qu'a me dire ''oui'' quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais m'aider à ranger le bric à brac de mon grand père ! » S'amusa-t-il.

« A bah c'est sur je me doutais pas que c'était autant de boulot que de travailler aux archives ! » Soupira-t-elle, boudeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?! » Se plaignit-cette fois ci – le rouquin.

« T'étais pas censé me dire ça. » Fit-elle accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard noir.

« Pas dire quoi ?! » S'impatienta le borgne, se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'étais pas censé me dire que j'avais tord, un vrai gentleman, un _petit ami,_ m'aurait demandé si j'allais bien et si j'avais besoin d'aide… »

Encore ! Encore une pique ! La troisième cette heure-ci ! Le faire tourner en bourrique en lui racontant n'importe quoi-car la plupart de ces phrases elle ne les pensait pas- semblait être le deuxième jeu préféré de sa belle, le jeu du chat et de la sourit trônant tout en haut de la liste.

« Sale gosse capricieuse… » Ricana-t-il

« Petit ami indigne…. » Sourit la brunette. « Et puis ça te fais quoi que je sois fatiguée, hein ? Tu le fait combien de fois par semaine ce petit train-train ? »

« Tous les mardi, jeudi et vendredi après-midi sans compter les dimanches matins… »Rit le borgne, savant très bien qu'il venait- presque- de gagner la partie.

« Je sais maintenant d'où te viens tous ces muscles… » Fit-elle, reprenant l'avantage…

Lavi s'approcha incapable de résister. Si peu d'écart entre leurs lèvres mais tellement trop pour lui…

« Bon je vais me remettre au travail ! » Lui coupa-t-elle l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ? » Sourit-il, une voix mielleuse, pendant qui la serrait contre lui.

« Je ne le suis plus ! » Souffla-t-elle se dégageant de l'emprise de Lavi, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour s'énerver !

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais ça ?! » Siffla-t-il, sèchement.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna la brunette.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'allumes pour me rejetée après ?! » La méprisa-t-il.

« Je me trompe ou tu me traites d'aguicheuse ?! »

« Pas du tout. Mais il n'y pas meilleur moyen de me mettre hors de moi que _ça._ J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

Elle enlaça le cou du rouquin de ses bras avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Premièrement : car on n'est pas censé être ensemble tu te souviens ? Si quelqu'un nous surprenait ? Et deuxièmement… d'accord ! »

« Quoi ?! » Souffla-t-il aussi.

« C'est d'accord mais juste un peu. » Chuchota-t-elle encore.

Lavi lorgnait déjà sur les lèvres de sa princesse quand un petit détail le tira de sa délicieuse rêverie.

« Pourquoi ''juste un peu'' ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi curieux. »

« Cela ne réponds pas à ma question. » Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

« Et bien…J'aime jouer ! Et si je te donnais tous ce que tu souhaites tout de suite, je n'aurais plus d'emprise sur toi… » Déclara-t-elle suavement, un clin d'œil accompagnant sa phrase.

« Et si j'arrêtais de jouer ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Comme _si tu en étais capable_… » Susurra t'elle avant de joindre ses lèvres à celles du borgne.

C'était d'une telle intensité qu'elle manqua presque de respirer, renversant le carton à ses cotés. Un carton rempli de centaines de dossiers ! Temps pis il passerait plus de temps ensemble…

Cependant, cette étreinte si désiré du rouquin, ce fut lui qui la brisa. Nahis venait d'effleurer son bandeau et cela lui rappela automatiquement de _mauvais, très mauvais souvenir_.

« Nahis arrête s'il te plait. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fit-elle ne comprenant absolument rien.

« Laisse tomber. »

« C'est parce que j'ai touché ton œil, pas vrai, ça te gêne tant que ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai même pas fait exprès ! »

« Je sais. »

« Cela me fait penser… tu ne l'enlève jamais ? »

« N'y songe même pas. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant. »

La discussion se déroulait du tac au tac, sans pause ni transition.

« S'il te plait ne commence pas ! » Fit-il, commençant à ranger le carton tombé à terre quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu peux me dire ce que je ne doit pas débuter, hein ? »

La gorge de Lavi était serrée, il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. Elle le ressentait également, mais voulait le pousser à la vérité. Elle _voulait_ savoir.

« Cette discussion. Le sujet que je voulais éviter. »

« Je veux juste, voir, comprendre. »

« C'est horrible… »

« Tous se qui fait partie de toi ne sera** jamais **horrible ! »

« Ne fait pas…ne fait pas comme toute ces filles. Je t'en supplie. »

Oui il la suppliait, la suppliait d'arrêter. Il n'en avait pas la force… non, pas elle.

« A oui c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié qu'il y en avait eu d'autres avant moi… » Fit-elle, perfide.

« Tu sais très bien que tu es, et tu sera toujours le seule qui compte ! Il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais une fille qui tient une place aussi importante dans mon cœur. »

« Si je comptais tellement à tes yeux, tu n'aurais pas peur de moi, de mes pensées. Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu saurais que nous partageons les mêmes pensées et que je ne trouverais, jamais au grand jamais, quelque chose d'horrible en toi. Sauf si tu me fais du mal. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Princesse, tu sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça…. »

« Non justement je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas combien il y en a eu avant moi, c'est pour dire. »

« Comme si ça à avoir avec ce qu'on est entrain de se raconter. »

« Pour moi ça à avoir avec quelque chose… Tes sentiments, mes sentiments…_nos _sentiments. »

« Je t'assure que… »

« Tu a peur que je t'en veuille car il y en a eu au moins **une** qui ai compté avant moi. Une parmi tant d'autres. »

« Je… »

« Allez jouons. Combien y'en a-t-il eu ? Hum…cinquante-deux ? Cent trente-six ? Deux cents vingt-cinq? Quarante-huit ? »

« Cent dix-sept. » Avoua-t-il.

« C'est bien tu t'en souviens. » Rigola-t-elle, cynique.

« Je n'en suis pas fier. »

C'est fou comme un grand gaillard peu être mis à terre, à la merci d'une gamine de seize ans qui le perce à jour, à qui il a ouvert son cœur…

« J'espère bien. » Poursuivit-elle s'en aucune pitié « Continuons à nous amuser, tu veux bien ? »

« S'il te plait… »

« Alors, combien je gagne si je dis qu'il y a eu une.. » Réfléchis la brunette, ne se souciant pas du drapeau de paix que brandissait intérieurement Lavi. « Une Tsukushi ? Il y'en a bien eu une, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ecoute… »

« Hum…Une Susuna ? » prolongea-t-elle la sentence, impartiale.

« Non. » Soupira-t-il

« Ah ! Tu t'en rappelle aussi ! C'est super : Tu vas pouvoir me réciter toutes tes conquêtes ! Comme Napoléon ! A moins que tu n'ais pas bien appris ta leçon… »

« Arrêtes. C'est bon. »

Mais non, elle souhaitait vraiment le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

« Ce n'est pas en me racontant ta vie que tu vas obtenir un 20/20, je te préviens… »

Il céda, pressé d'en finir.

« Mika, Tsukushi, Aurélie, Makino, Mamori, Chomesuke… »

« Chomesuke ? »

« A la base c'était pour rendre ton frère jaloux, tu le connais il… »

« Je vois continue ! »

Il soupira, si elle savait tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Il la détestait. Non il se détestait, **lui**. Il se haïssait même, lui et son foutu bandeau ! Cet œil dont il avait tellement honte…

« Ami, Haya, Daichi, Fumiko, Ichi, Kimiko… »

Il continua, encore, encore et encore. Toutes ses années à aider son grand père à remplir les dossiers des élèves avaient visiblement développé sa mémoire. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, même…

« …Et puis toi. La seule et unique. »

« Tu en as cité cent seize. » Fit-elle feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque du rouquin qui lui faisait monté le sang au joues.

« Oui, cent seize et toi. » Affirma-t-il.

« Non. Cent seize _dont_ moi. »

Il aurait préférait qu'elle compte moi bien !

« Je paris que c'était la toute première, non ?! »

« _Elle_, elle ne compte pas, ce n'est pas une conquête ! » Sourit-il, malgré lui, tristement.

« J'aimerais bien savoir son nom, au moins »

« Mme Bookman. Fanny pour les intimes. »

Nahis sentit presque le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Quelle idiote elle avait été !

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Ma mère. » Affirma-t-il, le regard lointain.

Elle se entait vraiment, vraiment nulle.

« Lavi pardonne moi » Fit-elle lui prenant la main.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais faire, ça n'a pas marché… »Sourit-il tendrement.

Il l'attira contre lui la serrant dans ses bras.

« Vraiment désolé. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tout ça, c'est parti parce que j'ai touché ton bandeau…. »

« N'en parlons plus. »

« Oui mais… »

« Stop c'est bon ! Ça t'obsède tant que ça ! »

« Non mais….même en parler ça te dérange ?! »

« Oui ! » Cria-t-il « Oui, ça me dérange ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce n'est pas comme si…tu étais sous secret comme un pirate qui aurait trahi son équipage et qui s'était fait punir, ou un enfant maltraité par ses parents, une dispute, un accident ! Je ne sais rien de tout ça ! »

« Crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur que je le cri sur les toits ? Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?! » Pleura presque la brunette.

« Bon écoute si tu veux qu'on en arrive là…ok jouons ! Allez qu'est ce qui pourrait encore plus me pourrir la vie ?hum ?! Je sais un autre pari ! »Critiqua-t-il « Allez disons que…soyons fou ! Je dois faire comme si tu n'existais pas pendant trois jours ! » Devint hystérique le borgne. « Ou mieux…rompons ! »

Certes il était énervé mais le rouquin aurait du apprendre à ne pas parler trop vite !

« C'est d'accord ! »

« Pardon ?! » S'écria le borgne sous le choc. « Tu veux…rompre ? »

« Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Mais pour l'autre pari je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que toi. »

« Mais c'était des paroles en l'air ! » Se plaignit-il

« Comme la rupture, je pense. Mais bon, un homme ne revient jamais sur sa parole, pas vrai ?! »

« Je… »

« Disons…Si Je gagne tu m'expliqueras **tout **et j'aurais le droit de te voir sans ton bandeau » Proposa la brunette.

« Et si je gagne ? »

« Si tu gagnes je ne parlerais plus de ce sujet et tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. »

« Ce que je veux ? » Rit le rouquin.

« Oui »

« Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Mais à une condition… »

« Laquelle ?! » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Le pari commence demain » Fit-il en reversant sa belle sur la table au même titre que deux cartons… cette fois-ci.

/\/\/\

« Tout droit, tout droit ! » Se répéta encore une fois Lavi.

Il marchait le plus vite possible dans le couloir se rapprochant encore un peu plus de Nahis. Un pas, deux pas…

Non il devait résister pour le pari. Pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Pour qu'il ait tout, tout d'elle.

Nahis voyait le rouquin s'approcher de plus en plus, elle sourit. Le borgne avait réussi tant bien que mal à l'éviter toute la matinée mais là il n'y arriverait pas.

Il se rendrait comme d'habitude, comme tous les jours, à chaque pause déjeunée, vers le casier de sa belle, où elle rangerait comme à chaque fois, ses livres avant de l'escorter à la cafétéria. Il la saluerait ensuite avant de lui demander si elle ne s'était pas trop ennuyée.

Lavi n'en fit rien. Il marcha tout droit réprimant son envie et se rendit directement à la cafétéria. La jeune fille, elle, restait sous le choc. Il avait réussi à la snober, encore une fois !

Elle avança, elle aussi, à grand pas vers le réfectoire. Elle s'assit à côté de son frère, boudeuse. La brunette attendit ensuite que Lavi lui fasse partager son bento-un choisis parmi ceux que leur préparaient les filles- il ne le fit pas non plus. Elle prit elle-même le sien dans la pile en face d'Allen en émissent un petit grognement de mécontentement. Lavi semblait plus coriace qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Questionna le blandinet, piqué par la curiosité.

« Rien » Grogna la cadette des Barry.

« Tout va bien ?! » Renchérit le Kendoka.

« Oui »

« Tu es sûre ? » Poursuivit Kanna en même temps que Road.

« Parfaitement. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'impression. » Dit Chome lançant un regard inquiété à Lavi et Daysia.

« Je t'assure que tout va à merveille » Se crispa-t-elle.

« J'ai une meilleur idée » Plaisanta L'apprenti footballeur en se tournant vers Lavi « Vous vous êtes disputé ?! » Ricana-t-il.

Nahis sourit, impatiente. Le rouquin était coincé !

« Avec qui ?! » S'étonna le borgne.

Un léger rire parcouru la table pendant que Nahis devenait blanche.

« Bon. » Changea de sujet Lavi « Quelqu'un peut m'aider à ranger le reste des archives de mon grand-père, ce soir, s'il vous plait ? »

« Nahis n'était pas censé t'aider ? » Fronça les sourcils Kanna, surprise du comportement étrange du rouquin.

« Personne ?! » Répéta Lavi, à contre cœur. « Tempi, je m'arrangerais ! » Ignora-t-il complètement la suggestion sur la présence de sa princesse.

Il demeurait vraiment fort à ce jeu ! Trop fort même ! A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, qu'il détenait un don, un peu comme le football…

Nahis se Leva de table, furieuse, le reste de son repas lui restant sur l'estomac.

/\/\/\

Il était encore tôt, 16h30, mais elle restait là, à monter et descendre une échelle pour remettre à leurs places de stupides cartons. Elle montait et descendait pendant que l'être qui sois disant l'aimait, tirait au flanc, Lisant un livre tout en l'ignorant royalement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était encore là ! Si dans une demi-heure la situation restait la même, elle s'en irait !

C'est soupirant et en pestant tout en remontant un carton sur la plus grand étagère qui touchait le plafond, que Nahis dérapa sur un barreau de l'échelle et tomba, piteusement. La chute paru longue malgré qu'elle fût rapide. Nahis attendait le fracas de sa jambe ou de son poignet pendant que son prétendu petit ami lisait un livre mais rien ne vint. Elle imaginait un sol dur et froid mais fut remplie d'une chaleur et de la douceur d'un corps sous elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux : le livre, quelques instant au par avant des les doigts fins de Lavi, gisait maintenant à terre comme un vulgaire journal qu'aurait échiqueté un chien. Elle prit le temps de sentir des bras rassurant autour d'elle et releva la tête pour regarder celui à qui appartenait le torse où son visage reposait quelques secondes avant.

Lavi, les yeux remplis d'une inquiétude immense entre ouvrit enfin la bouche pour faire parvenir sa douce voix submergée de tristesse, à sa belle :

« Tu vas bien, princesse ? » Susurra-t-il doucement.

Elle se redressa doucement, ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches du rouquin.

« Lavi tu as… Tu as fait attention à moi… » Souffla-t-elle sincèrement désolée.

« Je sais. Premièrement…tu t'es trompé d'allée ce carton allait dans la B13 et non dans la F15 ! Deuxièmement, oui je t'ai porté de l'attention» Sourit-il ses bras entourant encore le bas du dos de la brunette. « Depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Comme tout à heure ou tu maudissais la mère de je ne sais qui car je ne te regardais pas, d'après toi. » Rit-il tendrement.

« Tu as perdu… » Se pencha-t-elle sur lui.

« Etrangement…je m'en fous totalement ! »Badina-t-il avant de faire naître un baiser que lui rendit sa princesse.

Elle défit, comme naturellement le bandeau de Lavi, pour découvrir un œil clos, barré d'une infime cicatrice. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts avant que Lavi n'interrompe son geste.

« C'est monstrueux, pas vrai ? » Fit-il dans une grimace.

« Et bien… » Souffla-t-elle sous sourire

« Et bien ? »

« Et bien en te comparant avec moi…tu as sous les yeux la vrai laideur. » rit-elle

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » Pouffa également le rouquin.

« Mais je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je trouve ça même… »

« Même… ? »

« _Sexy !_ »

« Tu as des gouts très étrange princesse ! » explosa-t-il de rire emportant avec lui sa belle.

Il lui raconta ensuite toute _son_ histoire, celle de ses parents également alors que la brunette se retenait de pleurer. Il cassa néanmoins ce moment de tristesse, reprenant son sourire charmeur.

« Tu sais quoi ?! Il est tôt… »Fit-il en remettant néanmoins son bandeau « Et j'ai envie de te faire, faire, un petit tour en moto… »

« Tu conduis bien ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Et comment ! » Eclata le borgne d'u n rire franc. « Mais pourquoi cette peur, douterais tu de mes compétences ? »

« Oh ! Non ! C'est juste que je dois être prudente… »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Car je dois faire attention avec qui je monte ! Je ne veux pas inquiéter mon grand frère N°1 ! » Ricana la brunette en même temps que son petit ami.

Casques, vestes de cuir, et autres accessoires enfilés, ils démarrèrent. Ils se baladèrent dans les rues, se faisant découvrir mutuellement de nouveaux endroits, flânant, mangeant, riant… Recommençant aussitôt. Ils furent simplement interrompis par le téléphone de Lavi… Il retira son casque pendant que sa princesse gardait le sien, sortit son portable et répondit avant que la sonnerie ne s'arrête.

« Excuse-moi »Dit-il à Nahis « Allo ?! » Poursuivit-il

« Hey ! Lavi ! Salut mon pote ! »

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix : Daysia !

« Daysia, que puis-je pour toi ?! » Appréhenda-t-il.

« Et bien… tout d'abord me présenter ta nouvelle copine ?! »

« Comment tu sais que c'est ma copine ?! »

« Tu me l'as fait pas à moi…tu ne fais pas monter n'importe qui sur ta bécane ! »

« Attends un peu…Comment sais-tu que j'ai une fille avec moi ? » Commença à comprendre Lavi.

« Parce que je suis au bar….juste devant toi. »

/\/ \/\


	18. Chapter 18

« Merci Ino mais il est accro ! »

Lavi sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Daysia était en face d'eux ! Il lui avait promis qu'il ne se passerait plus **jamais **quelque chose entre la brunette et lui. Comment allait-il lui expliqué ça ?

« Je vois » Dit Lavi en s'efforçant de garder une voix aussi normale que possible. «J'arrive. » Conclut-il en raccrochant.

Il se retourna vers la brunette empêchant rapidement qu'elle enlève son casque.

« Ecoute, princesse tu vas dans la direction que tu veux mais tu n'ôtes pas ton casque. Sous aucun prétexte. J'inventerais un mensonge sur le fait que _ma copine_ doit allait faire des emplettes…. »

Nahis aurait pu relever, lui disant que c'était bien elle sa petite amie, le titillant en rigolant, prétendant qu'elle croyait qu'il avait honte d'elle, mais ne fit rien vu la situation.

« Ok » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle posa les pieds à terre, descendant de la moto du rouquin se dirigeant vers la position opposé de celle de son frère. Elle attrapa bien vite son portable une idée derrière la tête pour sauver la mise, du borgne.

Lavi s'avança vers Daysia après avoir garé son engin. Il déglutit en pensant aux questions qu'il allait lui poser. Il s'efforça à réfléchir efficacement pour inventer une histoire à peu près plausible sur la fuite subite de sa nouvelle conquête. Il s'assit devant son meilleur ami, actuellement bourreau à ses yeux, qui arborait un sourire carnassier.

« Alors comment ça va ? » S'empressa l'ainé des Barry.

« Ben écoutes, bien... » Sua le rouquin.

« C'était quoi cette petite comédie à midi ? » Titilla le footballeur.

« Oh ! Rien ! Une petite blague entre ta sœur et moi, tu nous connais… »

« Ça c'est sûr. Je vous connais tellement bien que…j'aurais aimé que tu me présentes ta petite copine de toute à l'heure. »

Lavi ne s'attendait pas à se retournement de situation. Il était dans une impasse. Le borgne inspira profondément.

« Et bien, à ce sujet… »

Il regardait ses pieds et aperçu ceux de sa princesse jusqu'à côté de sa chaise. Il remonta les yeux sur son jean, son haut, la veste en cuir qu'il lui avait prêté il y a de cela quelques minutes et sa main qui se tendait vers Daysia. Lavi sentit sa respiration se couper, il était bien possible qu'il fasse une crise d'asthme en pleine rue !

Daysia serra la main de la jeune fille, bouche bée. Le rouquin s'attendait à de la colère, pas à de l'étonnement ! Il releva à son tour la tête vers sa princesse. _Sa princesse_ ?! Et bien non ! Là ou il aurait du trouver un sourire enfantin, des yeux noisettes pétillants et une chevelue brune, il découvrit un sourire charmeur, des yeux entre l'azur et l'émeraude ainsi que des cheveux d'or remontés en queue de cheval haute, une large mèche retombant sur l'œil droit de la demoiselle. Lavi peignit l'indifférence sur son visage avec beaucoup de mal. Mais où était passé Nahis ?!

« Salut, je suis Ino la nouvelle copine de Lavi. » Fit la jeune fille le casque noir-que portait Nahis sur la moto de son petit ami- sur son flanc, tenu par son bras gauche.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux du borgne et il l'encercla de ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec la cadette des Barry. Le tout était de sembler naturel !

« Ino Yamanaka ? » Hésita l'amant de Chomesuke, reconnaissant la demoiselle pourtant bien changée.

« Elle-même » Sourit celle-ci. « Je suis flattée que tu me connaisses ! Je suis nouvelle dans l'établissement ! »

« Tout comme ma sœur… » Souffla Daysia, encore sous le choc de pas avoir pu ''coincer'' son frère de cœur et sa sœur, tout court.

« Oui, Nahis ! » S'extasia celle-ci.

« Tu connais Nahis ? » S'étonna Lavi

« Bien sûr ! Tu te souviens que je t'avais raconté que j'avais passé mes années collège avec elle ! C'est même elle qui nous a présenté, idiot ! » Rigola la blonde.

« C'est vrai, pardon ! Je suis tellement bien avec toi que j'en oubli presque qui nous as permit d'être ensemble ! » Fit-il en joignant ses doigts à ceux de plantureuse jeune fille.

Elle le pinça discrètement pour lui signaler de ne pas en faire trop.

« Je vois » S'exaspéra Daysia, morose. « ça m'a l'air sérieux entre vous…Depuis quand ça dure ? »

« Trois semaines » Affirma Ino.

« Une semaine » Assura le borgne au même moment.

Ils avaient lancé ces mots au même instant, rendant leur histoire moins plausible.

Lavi se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Daysia.

« Il faudrait se mettre d'accord… »Commença à les piéger le meilleur ami du borgne.

« Et bien grâce à la princesse on se connait depuis environ trois semaine mais nous sommes ensemble depuis moins de sept jours ! » Se rattrapa-t-il.

« Princesse ?! » Se crispa faussement Ino. « Je t'ai déjà dit de plus l'appeler comme ça ! C'est moi ta _chérie_ ! » Imita-t-elle la moue.

« Jolie, gentille et jalouse ! T'es parfaite _mon ange_ ! » Sourit tendrement Lavi.

Ce sourire était d'habitude réservé à sa belle. Le chasseur aurait-il reprit ses coutumes ?

Ino posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lavi ce qui engendra un long, long, _très long_ baiser. Daysia presque dégouté par tant de démonstration, se leva et posa un billet sur la table pour le verre de sake qu'il s'était bu avant l'arrivée ''des tourtereaux''. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : s'en était bien finit entre sa sœur et lui. Nous compatissons, Daysia….

« Désolé je dois y aller. Je vous laisse » S'éclipsa le copain de Chome pendant que les amoureux fictifs continuaient de s'embrasser.

« C'est bon je crois qu'il a tourné au coin de la rue » Se dégagea légèrement Lavi, à bout de souffle.

« Non pas encore » Le retint Ino, positionnant sa main sur la nuque du rouquin pendant que ses bras exploraient le dos de la jolie blonde et qu'ils recommençaient à s'étreindre. Ils mériteraient presque un oscar…

Pendant qu'ils avaient joué la comédie avec Daysia, Nahis s'était repassée dans la tête tous ce que lui avait racontés Lavi une heure auparavant.

_Flash back_

Un petit garçon criait à l'arrière d'une voiture tandis que ses parents s'efforçaient de le faire taire.

« Tais-toi Lavi ! Tu viendras que cela te plaise ou non ! » S'emporta Fanny Bookman du coté passagé.

« Non ! Non ! Tatie Kora elle a du poil au menton et sa moustache elle pique ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! » S'exclama le rouquin tambourinant des pieds contre son siège.

« Lavi ! » Prévint Mr. Bookman « Tu n'as que six ans ! Si on te dit que tu viens, tu viens ! »

« Non ! Non !!!! » Cria encore une fois l'enfant.

Le père s'était détourné du volant, faisant les gros yeux à Lavi.

« Chéri, attention ! » S'exclama Mme. Bookman regardant avec effroi le camion qui fonçait vers eux.

Mr Bookman reprit le control, hélas trop tard. Le choc eu lieu. Le par brise explosa.

_Fin flash back_

Nahis s'avança vers la table des deux ''tourtereaux'' ravalant ses mauvaises pensées.

« Et ben ! Je vois que vous prenez du bon temps ! » S'exclama Nahis en riant –pas tant que ça…

Ils s'interrompirent pour contempler la brunette assis en face d'eux à la place initiale de son frère. Elle portait-sûrement- les habits d'Ino, qu'elles avaient troqué tout à l'heure.

« Princesse… » Sourit le borgne « Je vous dis chapeau ! Echafauder un plan comme ça, en seulement quelques minutes… »

« Tout le mérite revient à la scénariste ! » Sourit Ino

« Le scénario ne vaut rien sans de bon acteurs… » Haussa les épaules la brunettes en même temps qu'un de ses sourcils témoignant son inquiétude sur les mains toujours jointes de son amie et de son…petit ami.

Lavi réalisant se détail s'empressa d'y remédier.

« Merci Ino tu nous as sauvé la mise ! » Rit d'un rire franc et masculin le rouquin.

« Pas de quoi ! » Rit-elle à son tour, toujours sur les genoux du garçon.

« Lavi t'as un peu de gloss… » Se crispa Nahis

« Où ça ? » Fit Lavi en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Non juste là. » Désigna Ino, en suçant le bout son pouce et d'essuyer le reste gloss au coin des lèvres du borgne.

« Ino, c'est bon là, mon frère et partit ! » Pesta la brunette.

La jeune blonde, réalisant, se releva.

« Désolé, tu me connais quand je suis dans mon rôle… » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Et comment que je sais ! Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as couverte quand je voulais sortir avec un ga… » S'interrompis-t-elle sous le regard furieux de Lavi.

Jaloux et possessif. Il semblait de retour !

« Bon il serait tant d'y aller… » Hésita-t-elle

« Tu m'appelles plus tard pour récupérer tes vêtements ? » Questionna la jolie blonde.

« Oui, cette semaine ! » Assura la brunette prenant la main de Lavi.

« A plus tard alors ! » Lui tendit-elle le casque de Lavi ainsi que la veste en cuir.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre par les passants et autres buveurs du bar. Il avait fait preuve de tant d'effusion avec la sympathique blonde, et il partait avec la mignonne et petite brune ? Ce gars là était décidément un vrai playboy !

Alors qu'il tournait la rue en compagnie de sa **vraie **bien-aimée, Lavi se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle esquiva.

« Quoi j'ai encore du gloss c'est ça ? » S'exaspéra le borgne.

« Non, mais rince-toi la bouche ou brosse-toi les dents avant… »

« Pourquoi cette soudaine inquiétude pour ma salive ? » Ricana Lavi.

« Pas pour la tienne, idiot… »

« Alors quel est ton problème ? »

« Je n'ai juste pas envie d'embrasser Ino par procuration, tu vois ? »

/\/\/\


	19. Chapter 19

« Sans fausses notes »

Lavi s'avança vers ses amis qui l'attendaient depuis quelques minutes. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au parc pour une journée, qu'il espérait meilleure que la veille. Après tout ce prendre un râteau par sa petite amie après en avoir embrassé un autre, ce n'est pas très gratifiant ! Après les multiples salutations se suivie une petite ballade. Daysia marchait main dans la main avec son amour ''de toujours'' Chomesuke, alors que Kanna et Kanda faisaient de même. Le kendoka le plus asocial du lycée gardait son visage impassible mais le petit groupe sentait bien qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Kanna. Après tout, ça se voyait ! Voilà quelques jours qu'ils semblaient s'être parlé à cœur ouverts.

Kanda lui avait avoué toute la réticence qu'il trouvait à la présence de Tyki près d'elle, ce qu'elle trouva mignon. D'une certaine manière il voulait simplement la protéger. Il lui expliqua également son mépris pour les deux frères qui l'accompagnaient souvent, les Jasdavid, trop singuliers à son gout. Elle le laissa s'exprimer calmement pour le surprendre à son tour : Elle lui apprit qu'ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour elle et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à eux. La discussion se suivie d'une étreinte. On ne pouvait pas encore dire qu'ils formaient un couple mais cela paraissait en bonne voie. En espérant que tout ça ne soit pas partiel : Kanna n'allait certainement pas renoncer à sa ''famille'' pour un garçon, le kendoka était prévenu…

Alors que les quatre tourtereaux se montraient mutuellement le parc animalier, se promenant sur les chemins en souriant, {NDA : sauf Kanda bien sur xD} Allen, le plus chanceux, se baladait bras dessus, bras dessous avec ses deux splendides camarades : Road à sa gauche et Nahis à sa droite pendant que Lavi fulminait derrière, dans son coin. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas paraitre en public-ou du moins devant Daysia- avec la brunette mais cela lui était insupportable. Il se demandait si elle avait conscience que tous les sourires qu'elle offrait au blandinet, n'étaient en réalité que des coups porté à son cœur.

Les huit amis s'arrêtèrent devant le lac de l'immense parc, sur le petit pont en bois qui rejoignait les deux rives pour se rendre de l'autre coté du parc. Un endroit terriblement romantique pour les couples et affreusement déprimant pour un roux blasé, les mains dans les poches. Road, Kanna et Chome d'un regard entendu se décidèrent à pousser Lavi et Nahis dans l'eau, pour créer un petit moment de rigolade où Lavi pourrait enfin se rapprochait de sa belle. Il l'avait bien mérité avec tous les efforts qu'il fournissait pour ne pas s'approcher de Nahis devant son frère ! La petit manœuvre s'avérait sans danger puisque le lac paraissait assez profond et toutes les personnes présentes savaient parfaitement nagés. Une petite erreur de calcul fit cependant tout basculer : après avoir poussé ce qu'elles croyaient être le couple far elles se mordirent bien vite les doigts. Non pas que les voix des victimes ne correspondaient pas : Elles avaient bien entendu le cri aigu de la brunette ainsi qu'une voix grave, étonné. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'apercevoir sortirent de l'eau la brunette accompagnée non pas d'une tête à la chevelure de feu mais celle de neige ! Le blandinet reprit son souffle avant de toiser étrangement celles à l'origine de la bousculade. Lavi ne put retenir un grognement. Ce n'était qu'un début…

« C'est quoi qui ma frôlé, là ? » Gémis Nahis sautant dans les bras d'Allen.

Kanna, Road et Chome ne purent réprimer un « oups » devant la vision des mains de Lavi posées sur le rebord du pont en bois. Ses jointures blanchissaient tellement il serrait les poings.

Daysia sortit également la tête de l'eau : Lui aussi s'était prit au dépourvu !

« C'est moi idiote, qui t'as frôlé ! » Cria-t-il à sa sœur avant de l'éclabousser.

« SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE L'EAU ! » Ordonna un garde, mécontent.

« Désolé monsieur » S'excusa Allen « On s'est trop penché sur la rambardes… »

Nahis lâcha enfin- s'en était trop pour le rouquin- Allen pour nager jusqu'au rivage, suivit de son frère et du blandinet.

Alors que les trois jeunes filles affichaient un mine piteuse, Kanda, lui – étonnement- riait aux éclats. Cela leurs servit de leçon : Kanna, Chome et Road ne s'occuperaient plus du borgne et de sa princesse…

Alors que les adolescents se séchaient et que les trois jeunes filles trouvaient une excuse à peur près plausible sur le fait qu'Allen, L'ainé des Barry et sa sœur s'étaient retrouvés subitement à l'eau, Kanda et Lavi allaient chercher quelques encas. Ils revinrent avec dans les bras quelques sacs de bonbons qu'ils distribuèrent à leurs camarades pour garder pour eux et leurs chéries, un barbe à papa pour Kanda et une pomme d'amour pour Lavi.

Un moment de soulagement pour notre rouquin favori. Il pouvait enfin dévorer sa belle des yeux alors qu'elle dévorait- tout court- la pomme d'amour, sous prétexte qu'ils la partageaient.

S'en vient ensuite, la promenade en roller. Le parc offrait la possibilité de louer à des prix très raisonnables toute sorte de matériel de sport. Encore une fois Lavi n'eut pas de chance : Au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser ses mains sur les hanches de Nahis car il l'avait rattrapé Daysia le bouscula, comme un défenseur de ligne un running back adverse lors d'un match de football américain. Et dire que son sport favori était le football ! Lavi lutta pour retrouver l'équilibre alors qu'au même moment Nahis perdait le sien et tombait sur un inconnu. La petite course poursuite avait commencé lorsque Nahis, regardant deux cerfs courir l'un après l'autre pour amener les biches dans leurs ''territoires'' et que la brunette, taquine, avait eu le culot de demander à son frère si il détenait la même technique pour attirer les filles. Daysia aurait su se contrôler si sa petite amie, Chomesuke de son vrai nom Sachiko, ne s'était pas mise à rire. Grognant il partit en trombe, de même que sa sœur.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient précipités pour rattraper la brunette et s'excuser de sa part auprès du jeune garçon. L'un s'inquiétait pour les deux personnes à terre, elles auraient pu se blesser. L'autre, lui, semblait s'être pressé pour extirper la fille qui l'aime des griffes d'un inconnu qui –il faut le reconnaitre- était joli garçon. Il n'est pas dur de savoir qui est qui…

C'est à ce moment qu'un déclic se fit dans la tête de notre beau borgne. Il se montrait plus possessif et jaloux qu'il ne l'ait jamais été avec une autre. Cela devenait presque maladif. Il fallait qu'il se calme et vite : il avait largement dépassé l'étape 2 et ne parlons pas de l'étape 3 ! Si la brunette s'apercevait qu'il était réellement accro à elle, elle ne ferait qu'avancer ce qu'il redoutait le plus : L'étape 4. Autrement dire la rupture ! Il devait se reprendre…

Nahis se pressait et se torturait les méninges en même temps. Elle se hâtait de rejoindre son prochain cours ses bras alourdis par ses livres tout en réfléchissant à comment rendre jaloux Lavi. Bien sur que cette étape était belle et bien dépassée mais rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ne ferait pas de mal…sauf au rouquin ! La fin de l'échéance approchait ils le savaient autant l'un que l'autre. Il fallait simplement un garçon assez déb…gentil pour l'aider à rendre jaloux Lavi. Sauf qu'on ne trouve pas beaucoup de personnes ne tenant pas tant que ça à la vie ! En effet affronter notre rouquin favori se révélait…_impossible_ ?

Nahis s'activant à sa tache ne vit pas le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu devant elle et lui rentra dedans, les faisant tomber tout les deux. Elle s'apprêtait à prononcé le nom du borgne quand elle remarqua que celui qui se massait la tête devant elle avait les cheveux tirant plutôt vers le rouge. Un garçon plutôt mignon. Elle avait déjà entendu qu'il participait à des œuvres de charité pour des enfants…Que faisait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Des spectacles de marionnettes !

« Désolé Sasori ! » Se crispa la brunette se relevant tant bien que mal.

« Ce n'est rien Nahis… »Sourit le jeune membre de l'association ''Akatsuki ''.

Il lui ramassa ses livres-un moment digne d'un film romantique- devant les yeux ébahit et les mains prêtes au combat d'un autre roux arrivant à peine.

Deux personnes saisirent chacun de leur cotés leurs amis respectifs. Lavi amenant Nahis pour lui remettre les idées en place et Deidara abordant un Sasori, plus qu'étonné.

« Waw ! C'est….incroyable » Souffla ce dernier aux anges !

« Tu parles c'est la ''meuf'' de Lavi Bookman ! T'es dingue ! C'est également la sœur de Daysia Barry ! LE Barry ! » Répliqua le blond.

« Je sais ! C'est génial ! Imagine un peu…Si elle sortait avec moi ! Toutes les filles se demanderont pourquoi un tel choix ! »

« C'est sur ! Descendre aussi bas quand on peut avoir un Golden boy… »

« Exactement ! » Ne se vexa même pas le garçon « Toute la pub qu'on va récupérer pour l'assoc' ! »

« Génial ! » Conclut Deidara en un clin d'œil.

Lavi lui, se retenait tant bien que mal de massacrer le garçon à quelques mètres de lui. Deux garçons et une fille dans un couple, cela fait un roux de trop ! Et surement pas lui ! Et dire qu'il ne respectait pas l'objectif qu'il s'était posé…

« Calme-toi Lavi ! » Hurla presque Nahis, à bout par ses harcèlements si incessant, mais pourtant si flatteurs... « Ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait invité à sortir. »

« Nahis, je voulais te demander…ça te dirais de sortir avec moi un de ses soirs ? » S'attarda Sasori, inconscient du regard meurtrier que lui lançait le plus imposant des Golden boys.

« Enfaite elle est tout le temps oc… »Commença Le borgne, furieux.

« Avec plaisir »Le coupa la brunette « Ce soir ça te va ? » Sourit-elle.

« Je t'appelle » Acquiesça-t-il avant de tourner les talons un sourire satisfait barrant son visage.

« Je vais le tuer s'il t'approche une fois de plus… » Prévint le borgne.

« Bien ! Je n'ai plus qu'à économiser pour payer ta future caution ! »

Elle le laissa en plan, trop heureuse pour ne pas remarquer les larmes de rage qui naissaient aux bords des yeux du rouquin…

La cadette de la famille Barry patienté sur le banc juste devant le fast-food auquel ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Sasori. Pas très romantique certes, mais cela ferait l'affaire…Le garçon à la chevelure de feu l'obligé à l'attendre depuis une heure et il n'était pas arrivé mais cela lui était égal pas vrai ? Il allait bientôt arriver ! Non ?

Le portable de la brunette se mit à sonner : La messagerie. Cela se révélait être un message du poseur de lapin professionnel.

« Salut Nahis » Commença la boite messagerie. « Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas me rendre à notre rendez vous ce soir, je …aie… »Continua-t-il avec un dernier bruitage impliquant un geste sûrement douloureux. « J'ai eu un petit…herm…empêchement, on va dire… Voilà s'était juste pour te prévenir ! »Finit-il avant qu'elle entende un bruit de bol et de glaçons tomber à terre. « Et mer** ! » Conclut le message avant de couper.

Heureusement pour le membre de L'Akatsuki que cela était un message où la brunette l'aurait détruit sur place ! Nahis réalisa enfin : De la douleur, de la glace, et un empêchement…..Lavi ! Il avait du croiser sa route ! Dès le lendemain elle demanderait des explications…de très longues explications !

Elle s'avança vers Sasori presque en courant : pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop prit de coups. Il avait simplement une croute sous la bouche, signifiant qu'on lui avait asséné un crochet magistral dans la lèvre. Pas aussi sérieux que ce qu'elle pensait, c'était déjà ça !

« Excuse-moi pour hier, comme je te l'ai dis il y a eu un…petit contretemps, hn…Mais ça nous empêchera pas de nous rev… »Se stoppa-t-il les yeux remplis de terreur.

« Salut, princesse »Fit le deuxième roux avant de positionne son bras autour des épaules de la brunette. « Comment ça va, Sasori ? » Afficha-t-il un faux sourire rassurant.

« Je dois y aller, a plus Nahis ! » Abrégea le marionnettiste avant de s'enfuit littéralement en courant.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Lavi, un doigt accusateur, un air furibond remplaçant son air habituellement doux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon petit ami ? » Demanda-t-elle menaçante.

« Je ne me suis rien fait à _moi_… » Rit le rouquin s'adossant au mur, face au regard méprisant de sa belle.

« Très drôle… »Roula des yeux la brunette.

« Je vois ? Alors comme ça le bouffon ''J'ai-peur-du-plus-grand-que-moi'' est ton petit ami ? » Joua le borgne.

« Non, mais c'était en bonne voie… »Broda la jeune fille.

« Hn… »

« Je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? »

« Je lui ais expliqué les choses… »Fit-il un sourire narquois marquant ses lèvres.

La jeune fille s'approcha encore et releva la tête avec des sourcils froncés. Elle pensa alors que si elle avait été un garçon, elle aurait déjà attrapé le rouquin par le col de sa chemise pour qu'elle aussi, lui explique ''les choses''…

« Qu'elles choses ? » Se crispa la cadette des Barry.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es magnifique quand tu t'énerves… »

Le garçon décela à nouveau un soupçon de colère dans le regard de la jeune fille.

« Un- Zéro ! La balle est dans mon camp… » Badina le Borgne à deux doigts de gagner la partie.

Après quelques instants la brune s'éloigna légèrement du Bookman avec un sourire triomphant.

« J'adore te rendre jaloux…J'avoue que c'est un jeu auquel je prends gout… »

Le jeune homme empoigna le bras de la brunette, tenant de partir sur cette phrase.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas là ? » S'inquiéta Lavi.

« Ce que tu es mignon quand tu commences à stresser… »Sourit-elle.

Nahis aperçu son grand frère arriver nonchalamment. Elle susurra alors à l'oreille du rouquin.

« Un partout…Balle au centre ! » Conclut-elle la conversation. « Salut grand frère ! »

« Salut la mioche ! » Fit Daysia, savant pertinemment qu'elle détestait ce surnom.

« Hey ! Je ne te perm… »

La brunette se stoppa, elle avait presque oublié à quel point le garçon jubilait quand elle essayait de rétorquer sans succès à ces tirades. Elle repartit donc sans un mot.

« Un-zéro » Se contente Daysia.

« Un conseil mec, ne la lance pas sur un de ses jeu…T'es loi d'avoir terminé ! »Soupira-t-il.

Nahis effleurait les touches de l'instrument. Vous devez y être habitué après tout : Le couple s'était encore réconcilié. Pire que les feux de l'amour, dites-vous ? Vous n'avez pas tord…

Le rouquin avait invité la belle dans son nouvel appartement que lui avait acheté Bookman. Ses parents lui avaient légué une petite fortune qu'il avait touché pour ses dix huit ans. Il en avait profité pour acquérir sa liberté en même temps que ce spacieux appartement. Elle semblait être le première à le visité ! Même Daysia n'était pas encore au courant ! La belle et le borgne se trouvaient à cet instant dans le salon, très imposant par le fait qu'un immense piano à queue noir y régner. La brunette ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du clavier luisant.

« Alors toi aussi tu es tombé sous le charme ? » Plaisanta le rouquin.

« Je ne savais pas que tu en faisais. Pour Allen oui, mais toi… »

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas exercé, tu sais. Mes parents m'avaient appris quelques notes mais pas plus… »

« Je peux écouter ? »

« Tu ne tiens donc pas à tes oreilles ? » Rit Lavi s'assaillant sur le tabouret, le revêtement capitonné, noir et assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes, en face de son piano.

La brunette pris place, en face mais plus à droite de son petit ami. C'est-à-dire sur le plateau du piano, au dessus du clavier puis elle posa ses pieds sur la place restante du tabouret à coté du rouquin.

« Alors que vas-tu me jouer aujourd'hui ? »Sourit-elle

« Surprise-surprise ! »

Le garçon commença alors à interprété le morceau ? Mais pas seulement ! Il se mit à chanter également. La jeune fille fut totalement envoutée par sa voix grave et suave. Elle fut également étonnée par la modestie de son bien aimé. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il jouait comme un pied alors que ses doigts venaient et repartaient sur le clavier sur des notes plus belles les unes que les autres.

« If I run, Could you run? If I stop, could you come? If I say you're the one, could you believe me? » Entonna-t-il.

S'en suivit le reste de la mélodie « try ». Lavi jouait magnifiquement bien, il exécuta la musique sans aucun accro jusqu'au trois dernière notes, où il ripa.

« Mince »Grommela-t-il après avoir malencontreusement brisé la magie de la chanson.

Il recommença les dernières notes, se trompa encore. Et encore une fois. Et une autre.

« C'est pas grave Lavi, c'était magnifique. » Assura la brune.

Lavi comme absorber par son regard, la fit descendre du plateau du piano sur le clavier dans un bruit sourd des notes les plus graves, puis la fit glisser à son niveau pendant que les touches exécutaient un dégradé de sons, du plus grave au plus aigu.

Il l'embrassa alors. Son geste était si passionné qu'on aurait pu croire que l'avenir de la planète était en jeu. Il se redressa maladroitement en même temps que sa princesse sans pour autant s'arrêter. Ils maltraitaient leurs pauvres poumons qui réalisaient un effort surhumain pour reprendre l'air nécessaire. Seulement, c'était quand leurs lèvres paraissaient loin l'une de l'autre qu'ils manquaient vraiment d'air…

Il la dirigea, tout en continuant d'apprécier le gout de la douce bouche de sa belle, vers la chambre. Elle se stoppa immédiatement, savant où il voulait en venir.

« Lavi… »S'exaspéra-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Soupira-t-il comme un gamin à qui on aurait retiré son jouet préféré, cherchant encore les lèvres de la brunette.

« Bon je vais y aller »Lui coupa-t-elle l'herbe sous le pied. « J'ai des devoirs à faire. » fit-elle après avoir déposé un chaste baisé sur les lèvres du rouquin.

Il aurait voulu la retenir mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte. Il se rendit donc à son piano avant d'effleurer les touches.

Il reprit sa mélodie pour la finir….sans accros cette fois-ci.

/\/\/\


	20. Chapter 20

Lavi s'était donc posé une condition à sa relation avec Nahis. Se montrer le plus distant possible. Pas facile à faire me direz vous. En effet la brunette était sa propre dose de nicotine à ses yeux. Pour les non-fumeurs, certes, la comparaison n'est pas tellement glorieuse mais l'effet est en réalité le même. Dès qu'il avait commencé à la côtoyer il n'avait pas su s'arrêter. Son odeur lui manquer au bout de seulement deux petites heures. Imaginez le donc à se tourner les pouces en classe, contemplant la pendule ou encore la nuit, à tourner en rond dans son lit. Cette addiction se révélait cependant plus grave que fumer. Un fumeur ne devient pas jaloux et possessif quand il voit sa cigarette dans les bras d'un autre…Vous comprenez ? Je suis sûre que oui…

De plus, apparemment, la brunette avait choisis le même objectif. Qu'elle réussissait avec succès _elle _! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de « vents » qu'il s'était prit en une journée. Il aurait pu établir le record du monde… Le peu du temps qu'ils avaient loin de Daysia (vraiment, vraiment peu de temps) elle le passait avec ses amies, à réviser (même s'il en doutait fortement), au téléphone, devant la télé…bref tous ce qui pouvait l'éloigner d'elle. Voilà presque quatorze bons jours qu'il n'avait pas goutés aux lèvres de la cadette des Barry. Avez-vous déjà vu un fumeur en manque de nicotine ? Enervé ? Oui. Qui envoi balader tout le monde ? Aussi. Dépressif ? Pas encore. Paranoïaque ? Pas loin.

Il avait tout essayé pour ne pas perdre face quand elle ignorait royalement devant Kanna, Chome, Road, Kanda, Allen et Daysia. Il avait également tout tenté pour ne pas se rendre fou. Oui, à son grand dam, c'est elle qui le rendait déraisonnable mais quand il se tenait loin d'elle, c'est tout seul qu'il devenait dément. Il avait tout expérimenté pour s'occuper : il s'entrainait dur au football, si bien que son entraineur lui avait appris qu'un recruteur lui gardait une très bonne place à l'université pour l'année prochaine. Comme il ne rentrait plus ensemble à la maison, Nahis et lui, il s'était mis à ranger tout les dossiers après les cours. Il aidait son grand père comme jamais. Seulement il passait tellement de temps dans la paperasse qu'il avait finit le travail supplémentaire pour le reste de l'année. Il ne restait que de minuscules dossiers que son grand père lui avait interdit de toucher. Il paraissait fatigué et puis Bookman était payé pour ça en fin de compte. Comme il n'avait plus rien à faire il avait ensuite commencé par aller dans les entrainements supplémentaires de football où Daysia n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Bien normal : C'était réservé aux débutants. Son coach s'était montré gentil la première semaine en l'accueillant, à présent il lui interdit de remettre les pieds sur le terrain à cette heure-ci sous prétexte qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et qu'il ferait mieux de profitez un peu des jolie filles. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu au bras d'u en jolie pompom-girl se qui l'attristait. Le rouquin, en revanche, ce qu'il souhaitait tout simplement c'était d'être avec sa petite amie. S'il pouvait, tiens ! Exclus de la salle des archives puis du terrain de football il s'était mis à la natation, puis au football américain, au baseball, au basketball, à la lutte et avait même rejoint le club de kendo, de Kanda. Il avait aussitôt rejeté en lui criant qu'il en faisait trop, qu'un jour il tomberait raide de fatigue.

Pour « s'économiser » un peu, Lavi avait recommencé ses cours de piano : Deux fois par semaine. Comment tenait-il me direz-vous ? Le café était son secret. Pourtant cela ne lui était pas très bénéfique : Presque tout le temps, à présent, il avait les mains qui tremblaient, sans raisons. Pourquoi tant de choses en même temps ? Peu importe les choses, du temps qu'il ne restait pas cloitré chez lui à tourner en rond, attendant _son_ appel. L'appel de Nahis. Et les devoirs alors ? Etrangement il trouvait tout le temps pour les réaliser. Evidement ce n'était pas de formidables rédactions mais quelques gribouillis par ci, par là. Cela suffisait. Tous ses amis s'était rendus compte de son état. Ils essayaient de lui parler : le borgne les évitait et redoubler ses efforts pour son nouveau challenge : Séduire Nahis. Le plus dur qu'il n'avait eu jusque là. Après tant d'effort, ses muscles s'était développés, son ventre lisse et plat, s'était fait remplacé par des abdos durs comme l'acier. Toutes les filles l'avaient d'ailleurs remarqué. Elles redoublaient toutes de gentillesses, de bentos pour le séduire. Seulement il déclinait à chaque fois. La seule qui comptait faisait la fine alors pourquoi allait-il se contentait des autres ? Le seul problème était que son état faisait sérieusement peur à sa belle. De le voir comme ça la terrifiait. Elle fuyait donc encore plus….Il en faisait encore plus. Un cercle vicieux. Où était passé le Lavi qui souriait, qui respirait la joie de vivre ? Cherchez derrière vous, vous le trouverez peut être. Si c'est le cas, faites nous signe car nous avons perdu le roi des Golden boys.

Comme peut-il se passer autant de choses en seulement quatorze jours ? J'avais dit quatorze jours qu'il ne s'était pas embrassé pas qu'il avait perdu la raison…Cela faisait presque un mois et demi. Tant que ça ? Et oui ! Le rouquin se rendait compte de sa folie du moment bien sur, il était également à deux doigts de sauter sur l'annuaire pour trouver le nom d'un psychologue et se faire soigner d'urgence. Deux doigts ce n'est pas assez.

Les filles de la bande se faisant du souci pour leur rouquin favori en avaient discuté, un jour.

« Tu devrais l'inviter » Rétorqua Chomesuke.

« Il n'attends que ça » Assura Road.

« Ça tombe bien y a une fête sur la place ce weekend ! Des feux d'artifices tous ça… »Continua Kanna.

Nahis avais alors accepté. A seulement deux jours avant la fête, Lavi s'était visiblement fait une raison. Il avait arrêté le football américain, le baseball, le basketball et la lutte. Il n'allait aux cours de piano qu'une fois toute les deux semaines, d'après son emploi du temps il se rendait aux entrainements de football seulement quand Daysia y mettait les pieds aussi et passait le moins de temps possible pour aider son grand père. Il flirter légèrement avec quelques filles parfois. (Pas assez pour rendre jalouse Nahis) et gardait ses devoirs pour le dernier moment. Il semblait presque de retour ! Nahis aurait voulu se dérober mais ses amies lui avait fait la leçon sur le fait qu'un moment de paix n'est pas signe de guérison.

Lavi avait accepté avec joie. Avec le moins de démonstration possible, cependant. Ils se tenaient main dans la main regardant le ciel étoilé, illuminé par les feux. Le spectacle était grandiose et il s'affichait en bonne compagnie. Que rêvait de mieux ? Lavi se positionna derrière Nahis, l'enserra de ses bras, la berçant doucement. Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime ». Un simple écart. C'est comme savourer une tartine de Nutella après s'être privé depuis deux mois. Attention simplement à ne pas replonger…

« Humhum »…Répondit simplement la brunette.

Lavi s'écarta, puis vint se mettre dos aux feux d'artifices.

« Je te dis ''je t'aime'' et tu me réponds '' Humhum'' ? » Hésita-t-il entre rire et faire une scène.

« Apparemment. » Souris, Nahis narquoise.

Lavi n'attendit pas plus pour l'embrasser. Tenter serait plus approprié. Elle bloqua immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » Soupira Lavi.

« Lavi, j'ai pas envie aujourd'hui. »

« Ça fait seize jours Nahis. Seize jours que tu ne pas embrassé. » Avoua-t-il.

« Seize ? Tu comptes les jours maintenant ? » S'exaspéra la cadette.

« J'ai dis ça approximativement. » Mentit le borgne.

« Non, pas du tout. Ça fait bien seize, effectivement. »

« Attends, tu m'engueules car ''j'ose'' compter mais pour toi ce n'est pas grave ? » Resta bouche-bée le rouquin.

« Pour moi ce n'est pas pareil : c'est mon rôle. » Souffla Nahis

« Encore ce p*tain de pari ! » Hurla Lavi alors que des passants se retournaient. « Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me gâcher la vie avec ça ! »

« N'oublis pas que sans ce pari on ne serait même pas sortit ensemble. » Lança la brune.

« Pardon ? »

« Mais c'est Naruto ! » Cria la jeune fille, remplie de joie.

« Qui ? Le blond là-bas ? » Demanda Lavi, soucieux.

« Oui, il me tournait autour, ça virait presque à l'harcèlement…et un jour …»

Lavi était déjà partit attraper le jeune blond alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase.

« Eh toi ? C'est toi qui t'amuses à draguer ma copine ? » S'énerva le borgne.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Naruto, alors que ses amis le regardaient étrangement.

« Et un jour on est sortit ensemble. C'était y a presque un an.» Arriva Nahis, finissant sa phrase.

« Oh. » S'exclama Lavi, honteux.

« Nahis ! » S'enthousiasma le blond la prenant dans ses bras. « Ça fait un baille ! »

« C'est toi qui le dit. » Rigola Nahis « Combien temps qu'on ne sait pas vu ? 6 mois ? Ce n'est pas tellement long. »

« Et dire qu'on a même pas rompu officiellement. » Sourit Naruto.

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, étonné.

« Pardon ? » pensa-t-il très fort si bien que Nahis pouvait presque l'entendre.

« Ça te gène de me ramener ? » Proposa Nahis.

« Non t'inquiète. L'arrière de ma moto est tout à toi. Tu n'as pas déménagé ? »

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles. » Badina la cadette.

« Excusez moi tout les deux mais… »Commença Lavi, complètement sur la touche.

« Lavi, je ne veux pas être méchante mais….après ce qui c'est passé c'est mieux comme ça. »

Elle lui dit au revoir d'un dernier signe de main alors que ce petit blondinet de pacotille lui tendait un deuxième casque. Lavi fulminait. La poubelle se rappela de son coup de pied vengeur.

Nahis, deux bonnes heures plus tard tournait et tournait dans sa chambre. Ses souliers claquaient le sol de ses allées-venues alors qu'elle rongeait l'ongle de son pouce tout juste manucuré. Elle contemplait avec appréhension son téléphone portable. Elle ne savait pas comment débuter. Elle ne souhaitait pas appeler Lavi car elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir la messagerie. Dès qu'il verrait son prénom s'afficher, il sauterait pour décrocher. Elle aurait voulu avouer ce quelle ressentait en face mais les pleurs ne font pas très ''professionnels''. Une petite phrase serait manqué de respect alors qu'un discours la ferait passer pour une habituée. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle le devait.

Nahis, ce soir là, après quelques hésitations appuya sur envoyer.

Lavi, ce soir là, décrocha à la vue du nom de sa belle pour lire son texto qu'il espérait amoureux et sympathique. Même de simples excuses lui auraient suffit.

Nahis, ce soir là, fit un cœur brisé.

Lavi, ce soir là, se jeta sur son lit, vide.

Nahis, ce soir là, ouvrit son accusé de réception avant de regarder le texto envoyé.

« Désolé, mais tout est finit.

Ne m'en veux pas.

Nahis. »


	21. Chapter 21

« Orgueil et pomme croquée »

Lavi relit le texto de peur d'avoir mal lu : on ne sait jamais. Il referma le clapet de son portable, se leva de son lit, empoigna les clés de son engin, prit son casque, ferma la porte, déposa son trousseau dans la poche de son manteau avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Il avait exécuté tout cela comme un robot, sans cœur ni sentiments, la lueur de vie dans ses yeux, dangereusement éteinte. Il fit la route avec une tête à faire peur : Ses ex auraient pu le prendre pour un zombie, et une en particulier…non il ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle ne serait pas son ex tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé, lui, Lavi Bookman. Il atteignit la villa des Barry sans mal, la circulation était bonne. Tant mieux : ses pauvres nerfs n'aurait pas supporté un désagrément de plus. Il sonna à la porte. Rien. Tambourina. Toujours rien.

Nahis, pas plus de cinq minutes après avoir envoyé ce satané texto se leva à son tour de son lit et vint se rendre à l'entrée. Quelqu'un tapait à la porte et semblait de mauvaise humeur. Surement Daysia qui aurait oublié ses clés après avoir fait une petite visite express à Chomesuke. Les coups reprirent.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'arrive ! » Hurla-t-elle désespérée.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et tenta de la refermer aussitôt. Elle venait d'apercevoir Lavi un air grave sur le visage, ses lèvres laissèrent passer un « Gloups ! » avant qu'elle ne pousse de toute ses forces la porte. Action vaine : Le rouquin venait de positionner son pied dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'empêchant de se refermer.

« Je veux juste parler » Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant avec un grand claquement la porte.

« D'a…D'accord »Balbutia la cadette pas vraiment sur de la sincérité du borgne.

Le bras de la brunette se fit emprisonner par celui de Lavi qui la dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre dont il ferma la porte après y avoir pénétrer. Il dégaina son portable comme on sort une arme pour monter le message à son ''ancienne'' belle.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec ton menaçant.

« Un texto » Tenta Nahis.

« Fous toi de moi, vas-y. C'est quoi ça ? » Monta-t-il encore la voix.

« Ecoute Lavi tu savais bien que ça arriverait, plus j'attendais et plus ça aurait été douloureux. » Souffla-t-elle, presque honteuse.

« C'était bien ce que je me disais. C'était donc ça depuis le début ! Tu t'es juste amusé ! Tu jouais ! Ça t'amuse encore, hein ? »

« Ecoute Lavi…» Voulu-t-elle se justifier alors qu'il la coupait.

« Non. Stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Il la planta là et claqua la porte d'entrée dans un bruit sinistre. Il paraissait trop furax pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais c'était sur : elle allait lui payer ça. Il la ferait payer.

Nahis, morte de peur comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, regrettait véritablement. De toute façon l'échéance avait juste été raccourcie. Lavi aurait rompu sans doute, un jour pour sa fierté, pour ce foutu pari qu'ils n'auraient jamais du lancer. Elle n'aurait pas supporté être la victime : elle a donc endossé le rôle du bourreau. Il lui en voudrait pendant longtemps, mais un jour il ressortirait avec un groupie de la bande et _si_, oui _si_, elle supporterait de le voir avec une autre alors ils se réconcilieront.

Au lycée les discussions étaient tendues. Daysia et ses compagnons ne comptaient plus le nombre de pics er de phrases blessantes que les deux ex amoureux se lançaient à tord et à travers si bien que, les filles comme les garçons se demandaient se qui avait pu se passer pour qu'un tel froid se soit installé entre eux. Quelques jours passés, de nouvelles humiliations des ''4'' et les habitudes des Golden boys qui se déroulaient presque comme toujours, Lavi vint rompre ce parfait ''équilibre'' en se levant lors du déjeuner du réfectoire. Il n'avait pas pensé que tout le self se serait tu pour l'écouter. Tant pis : un Golden boy n'entache pas sa réputation en se mettant ridicule devant tout le monde : il devait continuer.

« Bon j'en ai marre : on joue carte sur table. » Lâcha-t-il à l'assemblée. « Il y a peu, avec Nahis Barry le sœur de notre cher Daysia, nous nous sommes lancé un pari. Vous connaissez surement les 4 étapes : Consciemment ou inconsciemment, chaque Golden boy les fait. Dans ce pari le 1er qui faisait ces quatre étapes à l'autre gagnait. Elle avait un avantage, un grand avantage. Elle le savait, en a joué. Elle s'est simplement amusée avec moi : Ce que je n'accepte pas. »

Un brouhaha se rependit dans la salle, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la brunette, ceux de ses amis excédés par la tournure des choses, ceux des autres choqués et en colère et ceux de Lavi, mesquins. La cadette des Barry évita quelques déchets qu'on lui jetait. Il avait l'école à ses pieds, elle n'était rien. Rien de plus qu'un numéro. La cent dix-septième ! Pourquoi les autres prendraient-ils son parti ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre et enfin de compte elle n'était pas qu'un simple numéro : les autres se serait enfuit en pleurant, elle se leva prête au combat.

« Alors comme ça tu essaye de m'humilié. » S'attrista-t-elle « Tu es pathétique. »

« Pathétique, moi ? Ecoute tu as tellement bien joué ton rôle de manipulatrice que tu mérites mieux ce blouson que moi. » Lui lança-t-il la veste au visage.

Elle l'attrapa, le lança sur son épaule tel un torchon de cuisine sans contempler la couleur or et le ''L'' de Lavi à coté des mots ''golden boys'' inscrit sur le blouson, en violet.

« J'en veux pas de ton foutu blouson. »

Des cris et des rires fusèrent dans le self, témoin de l'efficacité du fort caractère de Nahis.

« Tu fais tous ça parce que tu es vexé. Si j'avais été à ta place et que j'aurais fait le quart de ce que tu viens de faire je me serais faire humilié comme personne : ''Normal'' je suis une fille. Mais toi Lavi, LE golden boy le plus apprécié ça ne t'as pas plus. Impossible pour toi de comprendre qu'une fille te fasse souffrir comme tu fais souffrir les autres. Pas vrais les filles ? »

Quelques téméraires osèrent de joindre à elle en un « ouais ! » unis.

« Deuxièmement, comme vous l'a dit ce cher Lavi Bookman, ce n'était qu'un pari. » Elle prit la pomme sur son plateau qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de la croquer alors qu'elle se tenait face à Lavi, au milieu du réfectoire. « La rupture était prévu dans l'accord. Techniquement je ne suis pas en tord, non ? »

La quasi-totalité des filles et une minorité de garçons acquiescèrent.

« Si cela était prévu j'étais donc en droit de prendre la place de celle qui fait souffrir plutôt que celle qui souffre ? De plus si notre cher rouquin avait tant d'expérience avec les filles, une petite rupture ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ? »

Tout le monde opta pour une réponse positive. A croire qu'elle avait prévu un discours ! Lavi restait tétanisé, encaissait, subissait, regardait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

« Troisièmement, personne ne souhaite être largué comme cela. Pourtant presque toutes les filles du lycée l'ont été au moins une fois. Je ne faisais que venger toutes ces jeunes filles meurtries qui n'attendaient que justice. Une sorte de solidarité féminine ? »

Des « vas-y dis leurs à ces machos ! » et autre cris de guerre féministes retentirent.

« Mais à par ça j'aurais du me laisser porter sur un plateau d'argent tel un sanglier une pomme dans la bouche pour obéir au bel apollon ? »

Un « Non ! » général surfait sur les voix portées à l'unisson.

« Je vois on est d'accord ! »

Elle enfourna la pomme dans la bouche de Lavi avant de lui jeter la veste au visage et de passer la porte, la tête haute et fière. Elle venait peut être de déclarer la guerre mais avec ce franc parler qu'on lui connait, elle s'en foutait royalement. Le rouquin dans un moment de rage projeta à terre sa veste dorée avec son initial symbole des golden boy -salit par sa faute à présent- et la pomme à demi mangée de la cadette. Il affronta un par un les regards lourds et attristés qu'on lui lançait mais il se souviendra toujours de celui de Daysia. Un regard qui disait :

« Je peux vraiment pas t'aider, mon pote. Je t'avais prévenu ! T'as voulu de frotter à ma sœur, maintenant t'assumes. »


	22. Chapter 22

« Quand un portable peut servir »

Voilà bien une semaine que la scène du réfectoire s'était déroulée. _Presque_ toute les filles fuyaient Lavi à présent y compris une en particulier. Vous avez bien compris qui. Le jeune Bookman avait beau remuer ciel et terre, faire des pieds et des mains et même implorer les dieux rien n'était comparable au courroux de la cadette Barry. Elle l'avait bien remit à sa place et il l'acceptait à présent. L'important était, maintenant, de retrouver sa belle le plus vite possible. Le borgne ne trouverait pas le repos tant que ça ne serait pas fait. Nous ne parlons pas d'amour, Lavi ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Si il réussissait à se réconcilier avec la brunette il faudrait y aller doucement. « Mollo » comme dirait la brunette en question. Malgré le soutien de ses amis, les gentillesses au sujet du rouquin qu'on lui avait dites, les multiples excuses, Nahis restait de marbre ne changeant pas de position.

Lavi entreprit alors les grands moyens. Il s'était fait humilier une fois devant l'école entière autant tenté le tout pour le tout. Il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas, a par si évidemment elle le repoussait. Là ça serait comme si il cherchait du pétrole, très _très_ profondément sous terre. Mais il ne devait pas penser à tous ça, non. Il allait rebondir. Quitte à se faire passer pour le bouffon de service autant qu'il le fasse lui-même, enfin avec un peu d'aide de ses chers amis golden boys…

Le self était bondé, tout comme l'avait prévu le borgne. Nahis tirait une tête d'enterrement comme tous les jours où elle se retrouvait en face du rouquin. Elle aurait pu chercher une autre table mais ça aurait été capitulé : elle lui aurait montré qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Mais bon ça aussi il l'avait prévu…

Lavi sortit le portable offert par Miranda avant d'appuyer sur « envoyer ». Il sourit en entendant le capharnaüm habituel produit des qu'une des 4 envoyait leurs messages _tant _appréciés. D'ailleurs quelle ne fit pas leur mine déconfite à ces quatre là en entendant leur habituel concert résonner alors qu'aucune humilation n'avait été comite. Miranda sourit néanmoins, comprenant ce qu'il se déroulait alors que les trois autres pimbèches ouvraient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes-en or massives fidèles à la richesse qu'on leurs connait…

Tout les élèves ouvrirent un à un leurs messages pour découvrir une vidéo envoyé par Lavi. Les courts-métrages se mettaient en route en même temps créant un écho résonnant dans tout le réfectoire :

« C'est bon je peux y aller ? » Questionna le borgne à l'intention du caméraman.

« Mais oui je te l'ai dis, stupide Lapin ! » S'énerva la voix off.

Un rire collectif retentit dans l'assemblée.

« Bon. Nahis, Nahis Barry. » Fit le borgne sur l'enregistrement alors que la brunette relevait la tête de son portable pour observer le rouquin devant elle, en chair et en os.

« J'aurais voulu m'expliquer avec toi en privé malheureusement tu ne me laisse même pas t'approcher. Bon il faut dire que ton gorille de frère m'oblige aussi à rester un périmètre bien délimité. » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire alors que le réfectoire était une nouvelle fois secoué de crise de rire. «Je sais qu'avec ce qui s'est passé tu m'en veux énormément j'ai fait des erreurs, mais ne le nie pas tu as également ta part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Non, non ça ne va pas ! » Se stoppa le borgne « Y a trop e culot dans cette phrase ! Elle va m'en vouloir ! Non, non C'est trop c*n ! »

« Mais non c'est SUPER ! » Hurla le kendoka derrière le téléphone « C'est pas possible j'aurais du demander à Moyashi de me remplacer… » Souffla le japonais sous les rires qui fusaient à nouveau.

« Bon, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi le plus vite possible. »Supplia le rouquin derrière l'écran alors que la brunette aspirait son milkshake au chocolat nerveusement. « Si j'ai rendu ses explications publiques c'est pour mettre fin aux bruits qui courent. Je ne souhaite pas entendre des rumeurs à gauche à droite sur notre histoire, qui la déformerait bien évidemment. Je t'en supplie redevenons _amis_… » Implora-t-il sous les « oh » de compassion des filles du lycée. « Euh voilà. » Finit-il « Non mais c'est trop c*n ! Je ne pourrais pas recommencer ? »

« Tsss ! La ferme ! » Conclut l'enregistrement sous les énièmes rire du campus.

Les yeux se rivèrent vers nos tourtereaux. Lavi prenait sa mine de chien battu si attendrissante que personne ne pouvait lui résistait. Nahis contempla longtemps les yeux de cocker –ou du moins l'œil- du borgne avant de faire glisser son milkshake vers lui et de quitter la pièce. Il regarda un instant la mixture au gout lactée avant de lancer un grand et fort « YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS ! » Devant toute l'assemblée.

_« Je ne donne de mon milkshake qu'a ceux que j'aime… »_

Il se souvenait de cette phrase comme si la brunette venait à peine de lui la susurrait. Il l'avait entendu deux fois dans leurs relations : Le jour où pour lui sauvait la vie il avait réduit en pièce une horde de voyous avec les goldens et le jour où sa jalousie l'avait emporté dans un snack de restauration rapide. Il s'élança vers la porte comme le sprinteur et avant centre qu'il était, ignorant royalement toutes les groupies revenant par paquet lui lançant des phrases comme « je t'aime Lavi tu es siiiiiii romantique ! » et autres niaiseries qu'elle avait totalement oublié la semaine passée.

Il rattrapa bien vite sa belle-Oui il pouvait enfin le dire ! SA belle !- Par le bras, à peine essoufflée.

« J'ai beau t'avoir pardonné, je t'ne veux encore, imbécile ! » Pesta-t-elle.

« Même si je fais ça… » Fit il en s'approchant, faisant mourir de rire la brunette avec ses chatouilles.

« Eh arrête ! » Rigola-t-elle tout sourire. « C'est bon j'ai compris. » Sourit-elle, bien plus agréable.

« Et tu m'en voudras encore si je fais ça ?... » Dit le rouquin s'approchant encore vers la cadette.

« Wow wow, Mollo ! On vas-y aller doucement. Redevenons tout d'abord amis. On recommence à zéro. » Proposa-t-elle

« D'accord. » Acquiesça le Bookman « Bonjour, je suis Lavi Bookman. Roi des gaffes et footballeur à ses heures perdues. » Lui proposa-t-il une main bienveillante.

« Enchantée. Je suis La princesse Nahis Barry la sœur de votre fidèle compagnon Daysia. » Fit-elle en serrant sa main chaleureuse.

« En effet je connais cet écuyer, pas très commode... » Rit-il

« Effectivement. » L'imita-t-elle.

« Ravit de vous rencontrer, princesse. » Lui fit-il un baise main. « Cela vous siérait-il si nous allions nous balader un moment tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« J'y avais réfléchi, cependant je dois décliner. Nous nous étions mis d'accord : Nous allons y aller doucement. Sur ce, fin des échantillons gratuit. » Conclut-elle tournant peu à peu les talons laissant un fantôme de sourire sur leurs deux visages.


	23. Chapter 23

« La danse dans la peau »

Notre histoire aurait pu se terminer à la fin du fameux pari mais cela aurait été trop facile, trop rapide ! Titillons encore notre couple favori… Avez déjà pensé à quoi ressemblerait l'histoire si les rôles du chat et de la souris s'échangeaient ? Si une autre personne de la bande s'immisçait dans le petit nid déjà bien instable de nos tourtereaux pour créer une infidélité qui n'en est pas vraiment une ? Si après moult ennuis et éclaircissements dans leurs esprits, une autre personne presque étrangère à leur groupe d'amis se joignait elle aussi au triangle amoureux pour mettre encore la pagaille ?

Nous y viendrons, nous y viendrons. Si seulement nos adolescents avaient conscience qu'un choix en orientation sur un projet pédagogique de fin d'année pouvait tout bouleverser entre eux…

Tout le lycée s'agglutinait devant les deux tableaux d'affichage dans le couloir pour écrire l'un après l'autre, leurs noms sur la liste d'un des deux fiches. « Projet de comédie musicale » ou « Projet sportif » ? Kanna et Nahis s'inscrivirent tous de suite sur le tableau de gauche. L'une cumulait les talents de danseuse, chanteuse et costumière alors que l'autre rêvait simplement de connaitre la sensation de fouler les planches avec des pas de danses. Road et Chome pour se répartir, choisirent la liste de droite. L'une dirigerait la troupe des pompom-girls alors que l'autre serait ravit de confectionner les kimonos et autres uniformes pour les enfants pas souvent avantagés par le destin dont venait en aide l'établissement. Kanda, Lavi, et Daysia prirent également cette décision sans aucuns doutes possibles : ils seraient prêts dès qu'on leur demanderait d'apprendre aux gosses des rues un quelconque sport. Allen, le dernier des golden boys, hésitait cependant entre les deux activités. Son âme artistique prit néanmoins le dessus.

« Comédie musicale ? Aurions-nous dans les rangs des goldens boys un danseur en herbe ? » Railla, Lavi.

« Pas aux dernières nouvelles : Je suis pianiste, _moi_. »

Pourquoi le cherchait-il encore une fois ? Le rouquin aussi avait un talent pour le piano ! Si le blandinet continuait comme ça il risquerait de trouver le borgne…

Tout le lycée dû donc choisir sa place entre le projet artistique de fin d'année ou le projet sportif. Les artistes en herbes s'inscrivaient dans l'espoir de pouvoir ne serait-ce que filmer, participer à la confection des décors, des affiches, du bouche à oreille ou la vente des billets. Les mêmes genres de « talents » étaient bien évidemment attendus dans la section du projet sportif.

Les événements s'enchainèrent pour en venir quelques semaines après aux répétitions de danse. Le rouquin venait faire un tour comme si « de rien n'était » tous les jours après ses entrainements et occupations extras-scolaires. Cela lui plaisait bien de regarder sa belle se trémousser sur des musiques entrainantes sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, caché derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Enfin sans compté la présence d'Allen à ses côtés…Eh oui le blandinet avait raccroché le piano pour chausser les pointes. (Tout cela au figuratif, évidemment) Certes le jeune homme donnait toujours de la voix, mais avait laissé la joie d'effleurer les touches de cet instrument à un autre. Il n'avait pas prit cette décision seul, disons qu'il y avait été…invité par la metteuse en scène. Tout comme le gentleman anglais qu'il était il se devait d'accepté. Au moins ce n'était pas pour danser en tutu rose et les golden boys en étaient bien heureux ! Le classique avait été laissé de coté pour les passages de Nahis et d'Allen sur scène. Chacun se déhanchaient sur des ballets tenant plus du modern jazz et du break dance que le traditionnel. Si seulement ça n'avait était QUE ça ! Non, ça aurait était trop facile pour la jalousie lancinante de Lavi. En effet le joyeux couple-de danseurs- semblait avoir été retenu pour jouer le couple far du la comédie musicale : pour le grand bonheur des intéressés et le malheur de notre borgne favori car comme vous vous en doutiez l'amour avait finit par rattrapé la donzelle pour la mener vers le prédateur…une nouvelle fois.

Le rouquin observait donc sa jolie demoiselle exécuter les pas sur la musique-et avec grâce, s'il vous plait- quand il remarqua que le pendentif en or qu'il lui avait offert avait disparu de son tour de cou alors que le bracelet tressé du jeune Walker résidait toujours au poignet de la brunette. Ce qui l'irrita un tant soit peu.

Il se rappeler le jour où ce collier s'était retrouvé pour la 1ère fois entre les mains de la jeune lycéenne. C'était le jour de la fête d'anniversaire des deux enfants Barry. En effet comme Daysia avait vu le jour un 5 Avril et sa sœur 3 ans et seulement 2 jours après il était convenu qu'ils fêtent leurs années passées en même temps. Le footballeur avait donc reçu de tout la petite bande qui s'était cotisée un équipement digne du joueur le plus doué (et le plus fortuné…) alors que Nahis recevait un par un les cadeaux qu'on lui offrait. Chome, fidèle à elle-même lui avait confectionné un magnifique kimono, Kanda lui donnait un ouvrage intitulé « Toute les façons de cuisiner les sobas », Kanna et road avait rassemblés leurs bons-cadeaux au nom de la cadette pour dévaliser les grands magasins, Allen avait craqué pour un bracelet tréssé ainsi qu'une compilation de l'artiste préféré de la belle, son frère Daysia avait choisit de lui offrir un tout nouveau téléphone portable alors que Lavi –dépensier comme il n'en avait pas l'habitude- lui offrit un magnifique pendentif hors de prix, une robe rouge légère fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, parfaite pour les grandes occasions, d'un grand créateur qui coutait sûrement dix colliers semblables à celui qu'il lui donnait Sans oublier la baiser secret mais tellement agréable en bonus.

Il se souvenait de ce jour car la belle refuser de pied ferme la robe et le collier qu'elle qualifiait de ''trop onéreux'' avant que le borgne, souriant, fit mine de vouloir alors exposer ses présents aux ''4''. Il se rappelait également de ce précieux jour car il avait faillit défaillir quand la brunette prit la décision d'enfiler la robe. Le résultat était éblouissant, trop fort pour ses pauvres nerfs qui l'empêchait tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur Nahis, la mangeant toute crue. (Et plus si affinités…)

Vous comprenez alors que la vision du bracelet d'Allen alors que son collier avait disparu l'achève un tout petit peu… Ce qu'ignorait Lavi, cependant, c'était que la professeur de danse avait tout simplement demandé _gentiment_ d'ôter le présent pour causes de « tintements indécents qui déconcentraient les danseurs''.

Pendant qu'il repensait à tout ceci la silhouette qui exécutait ses mouvements avec aisances avant que Allen ne la renverse sur le coté, comme s'il souhaitait l'embrasser-ce qui paraissait être la fin du ballet- se stoppa immédiatement, toujours dans les bras du blandinet pour se détourner du miroir pour observer l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle avait aperçu le reflet du rouquin dans la glace, et affichait une mine frustrée, comme si elle venait d'être prit sur le faite (Quel faite nous direz-vous ?) et s'était arrêtée avant de faire une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Bookman mais les répétitions sont entièrement réservés aux danseurs, je vous prierais de quitter les lieux, et ce, même si vous avez des beaux yeux… » S'éleva une voix dans la salle.

Lavi ouvrit la porte en grand pour voir la metteuse en scène et le reste du groupe. Il regarda un par un les danseurs y comprit Nahis et Allen qui lui montraient des yeux ronds.

« Le ballet final doit rester exclusif jusqu'au spectacle… » Prévint la jeune femme.

« J'en suis conscient » Opina le borgne.

« Mais peut être vouliez-vous, vous joindre à nous ? » S'extasia le corps enseignant.

« Merci mais…non merci » Rejeta-t-il d'un revers de main la proposition.

« Bon » Soupira la femme, déçue. « Vous pouvez y aller, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui » Conclut-elle.

Lavi attendit devant la porte bien gentiment, que Nahis se change, boive un bon coup et se rafraichisse le visage pour lui prendre la main, souriant au précieux collier retrouvé.


	24. Chapter 24

« Un spectacle d'enfer ! »

Nahis passa la tête derrière le rideau pour observer furtivement la foule. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre Allen dans les vestiaires.

« Cette fois c'est la bonne on dirait ! » Sourit-elle

« Ouais… »Susurra le blandinet.

« Allez ! Ça va bien se passer ! » Le réconforta-t-elle.

« C'est la première du spectacle tout de même… »

Et oui déjà ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient commencé les répétitions et les voilà ce soir là près à monter sur les planches. Plus d'un mois qu'Allen et la brunette se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Les répétitions de chant, de danses, essayages en tout genre, sorties entre membre de la troupe ça crée des liens ! Lavi ne souciait guère –pour une fois- malgré le peu de temps que lui accordait sa belle. Certes ils étaient censés sortir ensemble mais leur relation ressemblait plus à une amitié très forte qu'a une histoire amoureuse. En effet le peu de temps qu'on lui permettait d'être tranquille, loin de cette tyrannique professeur de danse, elle le passait la plupart des fois, encore et toujours avec Allen. Le reste de ce court, très court temps elle arrivait parfois -quand elle n'avait pas de devoirs en retard ou de sortir entre filles pour « décompresser »- à l'accorder au borgne qui s'en accommodait. Ni baisers, ni étreintes, juste quelques crises de rires et de bons délires. Cela suffisait au rouquin. Il comprenait, bien évidement, ce fossé qu'avait créé ce spectacle entre eux. Lui aussi, quand il s'investissait dans un quelconque projet, il y fonçait tête baissé ainsi que corps et âme ! Il savait simplement que ce délais passé, ce soir là, tout deviendrait comme _avant_…Enfin ! Il l'espérait !

« J'appréhende un peu… »Avoua l'adolescent aux cheveux de neige.

« _Il _comprendra ! Ce n'est que du cinéma ! » Affirma la cadette de la famille Barry, fière de ses convictions.

« Du cinéma… »Répéta-t-il pour lui-même, levant les yeux vers la brunette, un espoir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier naissant dans ses prunelles.

La scène était pleine, bondée de tout le lycée et le reste du quartier. Bien sur que le fait qu'un golden boy y participe a aidé à remplir la salle… En parlant de la petite bande et de leurs petites amies, ils s'étaient tous installé dans les plus aux gradins pour bien voir nos danseurs en herbe. Les trois garçons s'étaient intercalés chacun avec une fille : Kanda et sa bien aimée Kanna à qui on devait tous les magnifiques costumes et qui présenterait un tour de chant après le final du spectacle, Daysia et sa conquête préférée, Chomesuke, ainsi que Lavi et Road qui attendait de voir leurs amoureux respectifs à l'œuvre. La descendante de la famille Kamelot ainsi que la nièce de Tyki tripotait nerveusement le programme qu'on leur avait distribué à l'entrée du Hall alors que le borgne s'était déjà bu deux canettes de coca et commençait sa troisième.

Pendant que les derniers préparatifs des danseurs, chanteurs, metteurs en scènes, chorégraphes, habilleuses et autres artistes en tous genre se mettaient en place, une petite surprise naquit sur le grand écran posté à l'arrière de la scène. Un petit bêtisier qu'avait préparé les monteurs après que les caméramans leurs aient remis les dernières images des répétitions de toute la production. Vous imaginé le travail ! Des heures et des heures de travail pour montrer au public les dessous de l'aventure…Avec un soupçon de Golden boys !

En effet dans ce bêtisier qui se déroulait alors que tout le monde se taisait pour écouter nous pouvions voir notre très cher Daysia roupillant sur un des sièges de l'amphithéâtre…Réveillé en sursaut par un coup de cymbales du blandinet ! Nous avions également la possibilité de voir un Kanda furax -sous les rires du public présent- sa chevelure parsemée de son met préféré : Les sobas, poursuivant sa prétendante, alors que celle-ci le menaçait de lui donner un coup d'aiguille là ou ça fait mal si il ne la laissait pas finir ses costumes tranquille. La stupéfaction des deux amants fut énorme car il ne savait même pas qu'on les avait filmés dans ce moment là ! Ils esquissèrent un sourire, complices. Nous avions eu la chance d'apercevoir le rouquin favori de ses dames, voler au secours de sa belle prête à trébucher à cause d'un autre danseur, la rattrapant avant que ses genoux ne touchent le sol. On le vit ensuite, choqué par la énième proposition du professeur de rejoindre la troupe, laissant tomber la cadette part terre. La caméra suivit également la brunette quand énervée, elle renversa la totalité de sa bouteille d'eau sur la crinière de feu de notre bel apollon. Cette fois encore c'est le caméraman qui en pâtit après le coup de pied monumental du footballeur au cache œil, la bouteille en plastique atterrissant dans la caméra, celle-ci tombant à terre- se fracassant même- nous rendant une image brouillée que l'on pourrait qualifier de « neige ». Des autres sortes de petits gags s'affichaient un à un devant l'hilarité de la salle, les préparant à regarder le spectacle.

Enfin, vint le moment du levé de rideau. Les numéros s'enchainaient, concordant parfaitement avec la musique, gratifiant les chanteurs et musiciens d'une fierté que l'on peut approuver après avoir réussit un pari. Lavi paraissait s'endormir à chaque numéro où ne paraissait pas la brunette mais ses yeux s'éveillaient à nouveau lors de chacune de ses apparitions. Il ne fut pas le seul dans ce cas là, plusieurs autres adolescent dans la salle la trouvaient de plus en plus à leurs gout… Les quelques deux heures de spectacle passèrent sans que le public ne s'en rendant compte et arriva bien vite le ballet final tant attendu. Ce ballet qu'Allen appréhendait tant, ce ballet dont ils avaient discuté avec la jeune lycéenne, ce ballet qu'elle avait qualifié de « cinéma ». Une séance de cinéma dont le gout de pop corn resterait coincé à travers la gorge de certains, il en était sur !

« Souffle un bon coup » lui conseilla la cadette.

Si elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ! Tant pis il assumerait.

La mélodie retentit, rappelant un lointain souvenir à Lavi. Ce ballet, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais le connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts. Ce mouvement-ci, ce déhanchement là et ce…non.

Allen venait de renverser la belle comme à l'accoutumé sur les dernière notes de musique et ….

La foule retint un souffle d'admiration et de surprise. La salle tout entière délaissa quelques secondes la scène pour regarder Road et Lavi. Road hésitait à faire un mouvement hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passait sur l'éstrade alors que Lavi quitta la salle sous les applaudissements adressés au couple de danseurs. Il laissa son siège vide derrière les regards de certains, sa canette gisant à terre, réduit à un simple déchet d'aluminium froissé.


	25. Chapter 25

« Faux pas »

La foule, étonnée par cette fin, se laissa néanmoins prendre au jeu et applaudit plutôt deux fois qu'une le couple ainsi que les autres participants du spectacle. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, après le fabuleux tour de chant donné par Kanna qui fut applaudit avec des mains ferventes la salle se vida peut un peu laissant ce qui restait de la bande, dans les gradins se levant à leur tour. Chome et Kanna observèrent road toujours le regard plongé sur la scène, comme déconnecté. Inquiétant. Elle ne répondait ni aux interrogations de Kanda ni aux exclamations de Daysia. Elle se leva enfin, comme un robot et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un pas lent. Ses amis ne prirent même pas la peine de la retenir sachant très bien que cela se révélait inutile pour le moment.

Nahis sortie de la loge les cheveux relevés, un vieux sweet en guise de haut, accompagnée d'Allen-(bien évidemment.) Bien sur qu'elle avait été surprise par ce baiser, bien sur qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments mais sa grande préoccupation du moment était la réaction de Road…et de Lavi.

Il l'attendait. Devant la porte. Un visage serein auquel elle ne s'attendait certainement pas.

« Salut » Murmura-t-elle, inquiète, serrant de ses deux mains les lanières de son sac, porté sur son épaule.

« Salut »Fit-il en lui prenant la main, toujours aussi serein.

Elle fut soulagée. Il comprenait. Un simple malentendu. Cela serait vite réglé.

« T'étais parfaite » Assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, trainant par le bras une Nahis qui ne comprenait rien.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient la porte, apeurée par le fait que le borgne n'avait même pas daignait lancer un regard au blandinet.

« On va faire un tour pour fêter ça ? » Proposa le rouquin en ouvrant la portière dans un geste machinal.

« o-Ok »Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il mit le contact, rejetant à plus tard l'action de mettre sa ceinture. Il conduisait d'une façon…nerveuse.

« Tu l'as embrassé. »Souffla-t-il dans ce qui paraissait être un cri, une plainte.

« Je le savais ! » Pensa la brunette, découragée. « Pourquoi tu ne me fait cette scène que maintenant ? »

« Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire le plaisir à ce c*n de me mettre dans une colère noire ? » Brailla l'étudiant.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Plaida-t-elle.

« Comme c'est bien pratique ! » Railla le jeune homme, accélérant au virage. « C'est drôle non ? C'est toujours moi la bonne poire, hein ? »

« Arrêtes Lavi ! C'était du CINEMA ! » Essaya-t-elle.

« Arrêtes de mentir, tu veux ? » Ordonna le garçon d'une voix rauque, trahis. « Je suis sur de que le trois premier rang recevaient votre salive en amuse-bouche ! »

« Stop ! » Hurla Nahis devant l'accélération progressive du rouquin. « Mais de quoi tu parles Lavi, je t'en supplie arrêtes ! »

La pluie s'était mise à tomber comme pour ajouter un côté dramatique à ce nouveau spectacle. Le bolide oscillait entre les voitures, ne se souciant pas des klaxons qui hurlaient à son passage. La jeune fille humidifiait à présent ses joues de ses propres Larmes.

« Vas-y ''chiales'' ! Fais-moi encore passer pour le méchant ! » S'époumona le rouquin, si fort que les autres automobilistes pouvaient l'entendre malgré leurs vitres closes.

« Je veux rentrer ! » Ordonna la brunette entre deux sanglots.

Depuis le début, Lavi tournait dans les environs du lycée, prêt à s'y rendre pour arranger le parfait petit portrait du garçon aux cheveux de neige.

«Tu sais le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? » Ricana l'étudiant d'un rire sans joie ni vie, purement cynique. « D'habitude dans une histoire c'est moi le pro du papillonnage…Mais c'est toi qui m'a trompé la première ! » Brama-t-il ne cherchant plus qu'a lui balancer la vérité en face.

« Je ne t'es pas trompé ! » Fit-elle de même.

« Parce que tu n'en pas eu l'occasion ! Mais tu vas me dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, hein ? Vu que tu ne t'es jamais investi dans notre relation ! Vu que tu t'en balançais vraiment de mes sentiments ! Sais-tu au moins le quart de se que je ressens ? » Rugit-t-il

« Bien sur que je sais tous ça ! » Larmoya-t-elle, ce qui cependant n'attendrissait pas le moins du monde Lavi. «Laisse-moi partir ! » Supplia-t-elle entre deux larmes.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne te lance pas tous ce qui passe par la tête, ma parents s'en retourneraient dans leurs tombes » Ralla-t-il passant la quatrième ou plutôt la cinquième vitesse-Ou plus !

« Oui la chance ! » Acquiesça-t-elle, ironiquement.

Lavi se gara en un magnifique dérapage d'action qui ne fit qu'apeurée encore plus la jeune fille. Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il n'arrête le véhicule et sortit de la voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte au passage, mouillant à présent ses cheveux sous la pluie avant de rejoindre l'école.

Lavi ne tarda pas lui aussi, et eu droit à ses meilleurs amis le morigénant du regard, emmenant Nahis toujours en pleurs. (NDA : Bouh la chochotte ! xD)

Il ne restait qu'Allen. Lavi fit preuve d'une immense retenue pour ne pas marier les mèches blanches du garçon avec le mur dans un craquement satisfaisant.

« Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as raté. Maintenant elle est à moi » Menaça presque le blandinet, méconnaissable.

« J'aimerais qu'elle t'entende parler d'elle comme un simple paquet. Elle serait ravie. » Sourit Lavi, mauvais.

« Tu l'as fait bien avant moi. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Et dire que c'est mon (ex) meilleur ami qui me fait part de ce détail. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis qu'on ne l'était plus : c'est parfaitement possible. » Dit Allen, une lumière inquiétée dans les yeux : Sortir avec Nahis oui, perdre Lavi, non.

« C'est sur : Nahis dans mes bras, road dans les tiens. »

« Road est un simple amie, Formidable certes, mais une simple amie. Alors que Nahis… »Fit-il un sourire rêveur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ta simple amie est la même définition de ce terme. » S'approcha Lavi, menaçant et plus qu'imposant.

« Je sors avec Nahis fais toi une raison » Le fusilla du regard, le blandinet.

« Je m'en ferais une quand elle me le dira de sa bouche »

« Elle aurait pu le faire si son visage n'avait pas était déformé par ses pleurs, _par ta faute_. »

« C'est le tien qui va l'être par mon poing si tu la boucle pas. » Perdit patience Lavi.

« Calme-toi. » Souffla Allen « On va la jouer réglo, ok ? A partir de maintenant le premier qui reconquerra Nahis, aura le champ libre, l'autre ne s'opposera pas. »

« Tu la marchande encore une fois. » Pointa du doigt le borgne.

« Comme tu l'aurais fait avec une autre. »

« Justement ce n'est pas _une autre_ »

« C'est d'accord ? » Esquiva Allen, lui tendant une main.

« C'était donc ça : tu l'aimais depuis le début. » Dit Lavi en lui serrant la main, ne la réduisant malheureusement pas en bouilli, prêt à rester tant bien que mal ami avec lui.

« Depuis le début »

Lavi s'éloigna à grand pas.

« Oh, Allen ? » L'héla-t-il devant la porte.

« Quoi ? » Se méfia l'adolescent.

« La prochaine fois que je te croises…je te réduis en charpie. » Sourit-il, franc.

/\/\/\

Un borgne accélérant et accélérant encore dans son bolide, freina, aveuglé, non pas par la pluie mais ses pleurs de rage. Il évita de justesse un camion hurlant alors qu'il était à contre sens puis dérapa sur le bas-côté. A présent sur la borne d'arrêt d'urgence, il renifla blessé comme jamais. Il cria de toutes ses forces.


	26. Chapter 26

« Triangle amoureux »

Après cet excès de colère, Lavi reprit la route. La rage toujours au ventre, il essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Une semaine passa, et Lavi se retenait de plus en plus de ne pas aller retrouver sa belle. La savoir dans les bras d'un autre le mettait mal à l'aise. Il devait tout faire pour la reprendre des griffes de ce nouvel ennemi. Mais comment ? Les voir s'embrasser... C'était trop dur... Comment avait-elle put lui faire ça ? A lui, Lavi Bookman, membre des Golden Boy ! Et lui, son « soi-disant » ami ! Mais il fallait se faire une raison, elle ne reviendrait pas d'elle même et il faudra aller la chercher par la force !

Aujourd'hui la pluie s'abattait sur les murs du lycée, et tous les élèves étaient réunis dans le hall à l'abri des gouttes. Le rouquin se fraya un passage parmi la foule en espérant apercevoir la fille qu'il aimait tant. Mais c'est lorsqu'il arriva au croisement d'un couloir qu'il la vit partir avec son nouveau chevalier blanc. Il cru voir un sourire victorieux aux coins des lèvres d'Allen, et se jura de lui faire sa fête.

Les deux amoureux se dirigeaient vers les couloirs, et erraient mains dans la main, tout en parlant des jours à venir. Le blandinet eu soudain un élan d'amour et plaqua sa nouvelle conquête contre le mur du couloir, en l'embrassant avec passion. Mais c'est ce moment que choisit Lavi pour faire son apparition. Il contempla la scène, avec un petit air dégoûté et s'éclipsa discrètement. Durant toute cette semaine, Allen devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, ce qui inquiétait le rouquin, qui les observait chaque jour un peut plus. Nahis le savait, pourtant elle ne disait rien. Lavi en faisait trop. S'il voulait tant la récupérer, il aurait du réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Maintenant, ça allait être dur, il aurait beaucoup de mal à arriver à ses fins, car chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes, chaque secondes qui passaient... Elle commençait à l'oublier...

Tout le monde était déjà au courant de la transmission éclair dont avait fait preuve Nahis. Chaque fille l'enviait, se demandant comme faisait-elle pour jongler entre les golden boys si convoités. Cependant elle restait lucide : Si Allen faisait preuve de tant de passion à son égard c'était pour ouvrir encore et toujours la plaie qui ne cicatrisera jamais, de Lavi. Et elle n'eut pas la langue dans sa poche pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Qu'ils se battent pour elle lui déplaisait fortement. Elle en arrivait quelques fois à détester Allen et à avoir pitié de Lavi, ce qui bien évidemment la chamboulait : ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout. Elle devrait ressentir l'inverse ! Alors ces quelques fois là, son esprit divaguait, pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie au lycée si elle avait refusé toutes les idées saugrenues et fantasques de son ancien professeur de danse.

Ce moment-ci fut une de ses ''quelques-fois''. Lavi accourait vers Nahis, pensive, avant de la saisir par les épaules et la secouer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Dis-moi que c'est faux ! » Implora-t-il. « Dis-moi le ! »

« Quoi donc ? » S'effraya la brunette.

« Dis-moi que vous n'êtes pas allez plus loin que ce que l'on a fait tous les deux ! Dis-moi que vous n'avez pas fait plus que vous embrasser ! »

« De quoi tu parles Lavi ! » S'importa-t-elle sachant évidemment qu'il lui criait une histoire étrange sur le fait d'une éventuelle relation d'ordre…herm. « C'est à peine si on s'embrasse en public avec Allen ! »

Le rouquin afficha un sourire vainqueur.

« Ton petit ami n'est qu'un traitre, menteur et lâche ! » Rigola-t-il avant de repartir comme il était venu suivit de Nahis, cependant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de travaux pratique où avant qu'elle ne l'intercepte, le poing de Lavi cogna une nouvelle fois le beau visage d'Allen. Une nouvelle fois oui, car il avait déjà un œil au beurre-noir notre blandinet.

« Sale Bat*** ! » Hurla le borgne.

« Lavi ! » S'indigna la brunette.

« Il comprend parfaitement pourquoi. » Cracha-le borgne.

Ce qu'ils n'allaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, avouer à la jeune fille c'est que tout avait commencé par une discussion.

« Tu savais que Nahis avait un grain de beauté de la forme d'un cœur entre les omoplates? » S'était avancé Allen quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que la classe de Lavi vidait la salle.

Bien sur qu'il le savait. Il l'avait observait la fois où ils étaient coincé ensemble dans ce vestiaire, la fois où ils étaient de sortie à la piscine, la fois où il lui avait rendu visite chez elle, et nous en passons…Mais lui comment savait-il ?

Lavi s'imagina tout un scénario. En réalité le jeune homme l'avait tout simplement entrevu lors des essayages pour le spectacle et l'avait gardé en mémoire. Ce qu'ignorait royalement Lavi, et il en profitait.

« Bien sur que je le…Pardon ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » Fit le borgne, son cœur se serrant.

« A ton avis… »Fit Allen un sourire cruel et sadique, bien décidé à faire souffrir son ''meilleur ami'' en lui mentant. {NDA : ben dis donc on est loin de notre ''héros au cœur pur…'' xD)

Le poing de Lavi partit donc tout seul pour « caresser » dans un craquement la mâchoire d'Allen, l'insultant de tous les noms. Il s'était ensuite précipité vers sa belle pour revenir par la suite, sa main rendant visite encore une fois au visage du garçon aux cheveux de neige.

S'en suivit une longue bagarre ou tous les coups fusaient devant les cris de Nahis essayant vainement de les séparer. Comme au bon vieux temps où _ensemble _ils avaient tous les deux réduit à néant la bande qui n'avait osé ne serait-ce que penser à effleurer la brunette. La situation était serrée mais il semblait que le rouquin, avantagé par sa grande taille et son poids ainsi que son âge et son expérience, prenait le dessus.

Le reste des golden boys, Kanda et Daysia, alertés par Nahis vinrent les séparer avec beaucoup de mal alors qu'ils s'insultaient encore et toujours. Dans cette action, tous le monde hérita d'égratignures, même Nahis. Les deux goldens boys à la tête froides décidèrent de les emmener dans le bureau du proviseur, poussant également la cadette à l'intérieur. Mr Komui lee les regardait, sévère.

« Bon, Mr. Walker, vu que vous avez de très bons résultats scolaire et que c'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez ici pour de telles raisons, vous pouvez partir, je ferme les yeux. »

Allen n'attendit pas son reste et s'éclipsa en lançant un regard rassurant à sa ''belle'' ainsi que des yeux furibonds à son ''meilleur ami''. Nahis soupira de soulagement : elle aussi se retrouvait dans ce grand bureau pour les toutes premières fois. Mr. Lee, cependant, reprit ses airs de professeur sévère avant de commencer son sermon :

« Quand à vous deux… »

Les _deux_ en questions, avalèrent leurs salives.


	27. Chapter 27

« Mon prof de petit ami »

« Quand à vous deux… »

Mr. Lee les observait avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon mais pas bon du tout...

« Mlle Barry je crois savoir que vos résultats sont de plus en plus médiocre en Espagnol... Enfin si je ne m'abuse ? »

La cadette acquiesça en déglutinant.

« Et vous Mr. Bookman vous êtes très bon en langue. Le meilleur même : surtout en espagnol… » Continua le frère de cette peste de Lenalee.

Lavi fit ''oui'' de la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien. Voilà ce que l'on va faire : Vu le nombre d'heures de colles que je devrais vous donner (au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire du moins) Joignons l'utile à… l'utile!»

Lavi sourit intérieurement : Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! ''Joindre l'utile à l'agréable !'' S'il avait su il aurait refait le portrait à Allen il y a bien longtemps ! Et il recommencerait tant qu'il le faudrait !

Nahis elle n'écoutait plus : NON, NON, NON ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Elle qui était à deux doigts de craquer !

« Bref… »Se stoppa le proviseur après un long monologue « En clair : Tant que les notes de mademoiselle n'auront pas remonté vous serez dans l'**obligation** de suivre des cours au près de monsieur, pour la suite je vous fais confiance… »Finit-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil complice au borgne.

Ils sortirent tous deux sans un mot… Jusqu'a ce que le rouquin lui vole un baiser !

« Lavi ! » S'indigna-t-elle s'essuyant la bouche.

« Ne me blâme pas, tu sais très bien que les plus beaux baisers sont ceux qui ne sont pas autorisés ! » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Super ! Elle allait passer des semaines d'enfer !

/\/\/\

Lavi tourna en rond toute la journée avant de pouvoir enfin attrapé son footballeur de meilleur ami. Ils s'expliquèrent longuement sur la question de la bagarre pour en venir à un sujet plus complexe.

« Daysia...Je l'aime »

Le grand frère releva la tête.

« Pardon ? »

« J'aime ta sœur. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Plus que tu n'aimes Chome (si c'est possible). Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Plus que je n'aimerais jamais. »

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! » Rigola Daysia. « Tu as le feu vert »

Se fut au tour du rouquin de relever la tête.

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? » Fit Lavi, choqué.

« Tu as le feu vert » Rit Daysia.

« Après tous ce que tu m'as fait ! Après tous les coups bas et les bâtons dans les roues que tu m'as mis ! Alors que n'a jamais empêché Allen d'approcher ta sœur ! »

« Lui, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un cœur pur mais toi, toi le grand coureur de jupons… »

« Premièrement ne parles pas de lui comme une brebis égarée, il est plus féroce que tu en le crois. Deuxièmement…merci. C'est tardif comme décision mais merci. Tu m'enlèves un poids énorme. » Dit Lavi avant de joindre son rire à celui de son meilleur ami.

/\/\/\

Trois semaines que les ''cours'' d'Espagnol avaient commencé. Chaque soir après les cours Nahis se rendait auprès du borgne pour étudier. Ils commençaient par les bases vu le ''haut'' niveau de la cadette en langue.

« Bon reprenons du début » Lança Lavi, fidèle à son poste de professeur. « Présentes-toi… »

« Euh…Me LLamo Nahis, mi apellido es Barry, tengo 16 anos y … »Continua encore et encore Nahis à déverser ses ''connaissances'' acquises avec le beau jeune homme.

Le problème c'est qu'après chaque cours, Nahis doutait encore plus de ses sentiments. Un cours, un doute et ainsi de suite. Imaginez l'état de la petite cervelle de notre héroïne !

Souvent cependant, le sympathique cours virait à l'étrange, voir au harcèlement ! Nahis avait droit à des scènes du genre :

« Comment on dit ''je t'aime'' ? »

« Hum…''Te quiero '' ? » Demandait Nahis dans ces cas là.

« Gracias. Yo también. » Riait alors le borgne.

S'en suivait habituellement une dispute, des mots lancés par la brunette, auxquels Lavi répondait

Sans cesse « En espagnol, s'il te plait ! » Et qui se finissait par un rangement brutal d'affaire puis un « Hasta mañana ! » de la jeune fille et d'un « Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! » Du rouquin.

Allen évidement, se réjouissait d'une telle tension, jusqu'au jour ou Nahis eu le résultat de son examen de langue.

« Où est Lavi ? » Questionna-t-elle le blandinet l'air furibonde.

Elle arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à trouver le borgne. A son expression le garçon se raidit : S'il avait raté son apprentissage ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Le visage de la brunette se dérida :

« Merci ! J'ai eu la meilleure note ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

La mâchoire d'Allen lui en saurait tombé du visage. Lavi lui garda son sourire ravi toute la journée.

/\/\/\

Depuis ce jour là, Nahis ouvrit les yeux : C'était Lavi qu'elle aimait, pas Allen. Elle attendait le ''bon moment'' pour briser le cœur du blandinet, tout du moins. Lavi ne lui donnait presque plus de cours, mais elle s'accrochait. Ce jour là, elle s'était vêtue d'une jolie robe à volants, laissant au placard son uniforme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une autre fille à sa place !

« Vu le succès de mon enseignement, le proviseur à exiger que je donne des autre à d'autres personnes en difficultés contre un petit salaire… »Explique simplement Lavi avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Avec Tayuya. » Pesta entre ses dents la brunette.

« Je ne vois pas le mal ! Elle porte simplement un uniforme, elle n'est pas la pour me séduire. » Riposta Lavi, en rigolant, heureux que cela fasse naitre un sentiment de jalousie au fond du cœur de sa belle.

« Tu crois ? Certes elle porte son uniforme mais si ce n'était que ça ! Sa jupe est remontée de trois à quatre centimètres, son haut est déboutonné de deux boutons, dans cinq minutes elle va se pencher vers toi et te faire admirer son soutien-gorge. Oh eh ! Son lacet est défait comme ça quand elle refera ses lacets dos à toi tu pourras apercevoir sa culotte à fraise qui dépasse légèrement de sa ceinture. »

Nahis s'en alla sans plus un mot. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait remarqué ces détails en seulement un coup d'œil.


	28. Chapter 28

« C'est MA place ! »

7h40 du matin. Une brunette prénommée Nahis Barry immergea de son sommeil profond et souleva sa couette. Elle porta un regard à son réveil et en s'apercevant de l'heure qu'il était elle se pressa de sauter de son lit en se précipitant vers la chambre de son frère. vide. Tout comme au premier jour, ce jour où tout avait commencé : la rentrée. La jeune fille avait tellement cogitée toute la soirée quelle ne s'était pas réveillé à temps. Tant pis elle courrait une fois de plus.

C'était un Lundi, pour bien commencer sa journée, Nahis ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner et s'enfuit en courant de chez elle en prenant soin de ranger le double des clefs sous le paillasson. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un peu essoufflé et prit son portable quand celui-ci sonna comme tous ceux du couloir : Un message des ''4'', pour bine commencer la semaine !

Son cœur se serra à la vue de la photo et la phrase qui l'accompagnait : « Vu ! Le plus apprécié des Golden Boys a ENFIN tourné la page ! Quelle page ? Un véritable dossier oui ! Passons…Il a été aperçu main dans la main avec sa toute nouvelle élève d'espagnol …Tayuya ! Si ce n'est pas mignon ça ! Eh Lavi, elle a droit à des cours _particulier_ gratuits ? »

Le sol parut s'effondré sous les pieds de la brunette, les murs tanguaient quand elle croisa le regard désolé de ses amies. Même Road paraissait compatir. Elles s'étaient expliquées sans crêpages de chignons, s'étaient excusées puis réconciliées. Elle croisa ensuite le regard attendrissant de son frère, plein de compassion ainsi que celui interloqué de son ''amoureux'', Allen, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le couloir dévisageait la brunette à deux doigts de s'effondrer par terre en pleurant.

Le pire fut quand le rouquin entra dans la place, accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête. ''Nouvelle conquête'' ! Comme cela semblait étrange ! Dans l'esprit de Lavi cela faisait _une éternité_ qu'il n'avait pas désigné une fille comme _ça_ ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que Daysia l'empoigna en lui lançant un « Il faut que je te parle : TOUT DE SUITE ! » avant de l'emmener à part.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu aimes ma sœur ? »

« Ecoute Daysia… »

« Non je n'écoute rien du tout ! Tu sais au moins ce que tu es entrain de faire ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, à ta guise ! » Pesta l'ainé des Barry.

Tayuya se présenta ''gentiment'' à toute la bande.

« Coucou, moi c'est Tayuya » Fit-elle de sa voix haute perchée.

Des « Salut. » « Super. » « ''Enchanté'' » Fusèrent au sein du groupe d'amis.

La journée ne s'arrangea pas à la pose déjeunée. La brunette en retard au réfectoire à cause d'un cours plus long que d'habitude eu la _joie _de voir sa place-si convoité- oui SA place à côté du borgne, volée par la flutiste aux cheveux hésitant entre le rose et le mauve. Il était déjà rare de trouver une table pour huit, alors pour neuf ! Kanna et Kanda la regardèrent sincèrement désolé, Road la seule célibataire du groupe se mordit la lèvre, Chome ferma les yeux, peinée, en même temps que Daysia et Lavi n'osa même pas regarder son ancienne dulcinée.

« Excuse-moi mais c'est ma place. » Fit la cadette le plus calmement possible.

« Désolé mais c'est la mienne, maintenant. »Dit Tayuya avec un faux sourire.

Nahis s'empêcha de lui faire manger sa flute par le nez.

« Mais c'est vrai que tu es en couple avec Allen, donc normalement ce serait à la dernière célibataire de partir. » Fit la vipère aux cheveux roses en se tournant vers Road.

« Pardon ? » S'énerva celle-ci, furax.

« Laisse tomber, Road. J'y vais. » Capitula Nahis en s'asseyant à une autre table sous les yeux exorbités de tout le réfectoire.

Allen lança un regard amical à ses compagnons avant de rejoindre sa belle.

« Disons que nous avons cassé d'un accord commun, ok ? » Demanda le blandinet en s'asseyant avec la cadette.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Nahis. » Sourit le jeune homme.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. D'un accord commun, alors ? »

« Ça fera mieux dans mon CV de Golden Boys » Plaisanta-t-il essayant de remettre le magnifique sourire pétillant de joie sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Juste une dernière chose… » Fit Allen avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette.

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça : la prendre par surprise. Lavi aussi le faisait quelques fois, mais lui ce n'était pas pareil.

« Tayuya vient de nous observer avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche son Don juan : Juste une manière de lui répondre. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Euh…Merci » Soupira la jeune fille, contente que la rupture ne soit pas plus douloureuse. (Pour le blandinet)

Et ce fut comme cela tous les jours de la semaine au réfectoire. Tayuya lui prenait sa place, elle capitulait mais Allen restait à présent à sa véritable place : Aux côtés de Road, redevenant peu à peu amis (ou plus !). En effet depuis leur rupture, Nahis s'isolait mais interdisait à ses amis de la suivre, ou leur ordonnait presque de rester cloués sur leurs chaises. Ils ne devaient pas s'en faire pour elle ! Lavi ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, n'osait même plus la regardait dans le blancs des yeux, et alors ? Elle s'en fichait roy…Non elle ne s'en fichait pas ! Même pas du tout !

Enfin le jeudi, elle décida de se reprendre en main : Elle avança dignement jusqu'à la table, la tête haute et demanda simplement pour la énième fois à Tayuya de libérer sa place. A l'énième refus elle resta. Elle s'assit sur les genoux du rouquin sous les yeux effarés des élèves, surpris de ses amis, complice de son frère, dégouté de Tayuya, embué par la honte de Lavi.

« Euh Nahis ? » Tenta le borgne.

« Oui ? » Répondit sereinement Nahis avec tout le culot du monde en déballant son repas puis en commençant à manger.

« Tu es assise… »

« Sur tes genoux, je sais. » Sourit-elle « Ça te gène ? » Badina la brunette d'un sourire franc.

« Barre-toi. » Se crispa Tayuya.

« Pardon ? » Fit-elle la sourde oreille avec un visage angélique alors que les autres restaient cloués par le langage de la vipère à la crinière mauve.

« Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien contre toi, mais je déteste qu'on touche à mon… »

« A ton quoi ? » La coupa la brunette « A ton biscuit déjà grignoté ? Au garçon que tu as volé ? » Tenta-t-elle alors que Lavi devenait de plus en plus rouge, craignant le pire.

« A mon petit ami. » Cracha Tayuya avec tout le venin que contenait son cœur.

Ce mot ne parut pas plaire à la brunette. Le coup, le plat, le bras partit tout seul comme si elle souffrait de spasmes musculaires.

Tayuya eut droit à un magnifique shampoing à la soupe Miso.


	29. Chapter 29

« Bataille »

La sorcière aux cheveux parmes se jeta sur la brunette avec comme arme un pot de ketchup. Les deux filles ripostaient l'une après l'autre alors que le réfectoire entamait un bataille générale lancée par un élève de seconde année. Lavi entoura de ses bras Tayuya l'empêchant de sauter sur Nahis. Ce qui mit encore plus en rage celle-ci. Daysia malgré la force qu'on lui connaissait eut besoin de l'aide de Kanda et Allen pour garder en place deux secondes la brunette. Il lança ensuite sa cadette sur ses épaules alors qu'elle essayait encore d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de son ennemie pour lui arracher violement. Lavi disposa également sa belle sur ses épaules à la manière d'un sac à patates alors que celle-ci lui tambourinait le torse avec piaillements et cris de guerre. Les deux ainés se mirent d'accord en un regard et quittèrent la salle, gardant néanmoins leur distance pour ne pas faciliter l'éventrement d'une des jeunes filles par un coup en traitre de l'autre. Ils allaient pénétrer tout deux –ou du moins tout quatre- dans les WC des hommes mais ils se ravisèrent avec encore un regard conciliant. Daysia opta pour les toilettes des filles –ce qui en surprit plus d'une à l'intérieure- alors que Lavi poursuivait dans celui des hommes.

« Tu l'aimes. » Trancha de but en blanc le frère de la jeune fille.

« Merci pour le scoop, Sherlock. »

« De rien, Watson. » Badina le footballeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Tuer la Harpie » Pesta la brunette tout en se nettoyant le visage parsemé de bouts d'omelettes.

« Non sérieusement. »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Daysia. »

« C'est ironique tout de même, il te courait après tu le fuyais, et à présent… »

« Suis-moi je te fuis, Fuis-moi je te suis ! Oui on ma fait la remarquer une bonne dizaine de fois ! »

« Ecoutes Daysia j'aurais du m'en rendre compte bien avant mais…. »

« Laisse moi deviner : Tu aimes Lavi plus que je ne peux l'imaginer. Plus que je n'aime Chome (Enfin si c'est possible). Plus que tu n'as jamais aimé. Plus que tu n'aimeras jamais. » Sourit le frère.

« Comment tu… ? »

« C'est clair : vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. » Acquiesça-t-il avant de quitter la salle.

De l'autre côté du mur, le borgne affichait une moue mécontente devant sa petite amie.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?» soupira-t-il.

« Elle remettait en doute le faite qu'on sorte ensemble » Crissa Tayuya passant un peu d'eau sur ses mèches sentant la soupe Miso.

« C'est tout naturel ! » Rit Lavi

« Tu trouves, toi ? » Pesta….la peste.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera ! » Affirma le rouquin espérant tout le contraire : rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce à Nahis le libérait.

« J'espère bien » Souffla le jeune fille, entourant de ses bras le rouquin pour l'embrasser.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« Il faut qu'on parle Tayuya » Fit irruption Daysia.

« Très bien, j'y vais. » Sourit le borgne laissant une sorcière dépitée que son petit ami ne cherche même pas à la défendre.

Il fit mine de se rendre au self mais bifurqua dans les toilettes pour dames, ignorant les regards moqueurs.

« Ça va ? » Questionna-t-il à peine entré.

« Nickel. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une bonne douche aux bentos d'Allen » Ironisa la brunette. «Ça me servira de leçon, tiens. »

« Tu vas donc abandonner… »Souffla Lavi.

Il était vraiment déçu qu'elle le fasse si vite.

« Court toujours ! »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Je viens juste de me déniaiser et … »

Lavi sourit à ce terme ''déniaiser'' souvent employé d'une manière vulgaire alors qu'il semblait si innocent dans la bouche de la belle, parlant simplement du fait qu'elle n'avait plus les yeux embués par la honte et qu'elle voulait se battre. Pour_ lui_.

«…j'en ai marre d'être la petite fille candide. » Poursuivit la jeune fille.

« Tu l'es toujours ! » Explosa d'un rire puissant, Lavi. « Mignonne, Candide, Fraiche et encore Vier… »

« C'est bon on a comprit Lavi. » Soupira la brunette, rougissant de plus en plus.

« Continu comme ça, Nahis ! » Rit-il, lui embrassant le front pour s'éclipser ensuite.

Nahis, il l'appelait donc comme ça à présent…

« Juste une chose, Tayuya. » Mit au clair Daysia. « Tu sors avec Lavi : Ok. Tu détestes ma sœur : Ok. Tu lui fais du mal…et tu auras la chance de tester les nouvelles perruques en cheveux naturels. » Sourit l'ainé des Barry, Narquois. « On est d'accord ? »

« On est d'- d'acc-accord. »fit-elle piteuse et apeurée.

/\/\/\

Nahis toute heureuse que Lavi l'ait appelé, se rendit chez lui. Enfin dans son nouvel appartement où il lui avait un jour joué une magnifique partition de piano. La raison de l'appel elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, un cahier oublié peut être…

Elle sonna à la porte et son cœur se déchira à la vue de la personne qui ouvrait. Tayuya exhibant fièrement son seul vêtement c'est-à-dire la chemise légèrement entrouverte lui arrivant à peine à la cuisse. Tout le reste de son corps était désespéramment nu.

_Non, non, non_. Nahis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les empêcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'ascenseur. _Non, non, non._ Elle avait du voir trop de film. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire _ça_, à _elle_. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait _ça_, avec _elle_. Avec Tayuya ! Alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long de l'ascenseur qui descendait lentement elle éclata en sanglot. Non, non, NON !

Lavi apparut dans l'entrée en soupirant. Qu'elle lui pique des affaires après avoir était aspergé par son petit cousin, d'accord. Qu'elle s'exhibe aux voisins pour leur faire croire des choses, non.

« Désolé » S'excusa encore le borgne « Timothy étais vraiment attaché à Nahis, alors comprend le, lui annoncer que tu étais ma nouvelle petite amie… »

Bon d'accord ce n'étais pas un motif pour l'asperger de Milkshake en la traitant de tous les noms (Tous noms qu'un enfant connait du moins) mais comment oublier toutes les heures de Baby-sitting avec la belle!

« C'était qui ? » Questionna le borgne.

« Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de voir, Nahis je crois. »

Ce nom résonna dans la tête du rouquin.

« Et m***e ! » Lança-t-il en se jetant dans les escaliers.

Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. Nahis, un peu rétabli écarquilla les yeux devant un Lavi parfaitement habillé…Après l'_acte_. Elle voulu refermer la porte mais il se glissa dans l'engin à temps. Elle détourna les yeux, sans un mot.

«Tu vas bien ? » Questionna Lavi, soucieux.

« Comment tu peux me demander ça ? » Rit la brunette cynique. « Tu m'appelles en me demandant de venir et je la vois elle, à demi nue ! » le regarda-t-elle droit dans les yeux, embués par les pleures.

« Ce n'est pas se que tu crois ! » La rassura-t-il la prenant dans ses bras.

« Comme par hasard ! » Cria-t-elle blessée, tambourinant doucement le torse de Lavi. « Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Je te le jure sur ce qui m'est le plus chère sur cette terre : ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Crois-moi Princesse. »

Nahis continuait à pleurer, cependant. Elle sourit intérieurement au surnom retrouvé puis conclut que Lavi disait bel et bien la vérité.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ? » Essaya-t-elle de se libérer, sans succès.

Elle tenta une deuxième fois et y parvint. Lavi plus rapide, appuya sur le bouton bloquant l'ascenseur alors que Nahis souhaitait s'en aller. (NDA : Non sérieusement les boutons comme ça n'existe pas que dans NCIS xD)

« Timothy voulait te voir. Il hurlait après avoir balancé tout ce qu'il trouvait à la figure de Tayuya. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je l'aime ce gamin ! » Rit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Tu n'as donc pas… ? »

« Jamais. Je te le promets » Dit-il alors que rien ne l'obligeait et qu'il pourrait envoyer paitre la brunette en lui criant que ce n'étais pas ses affaires.

Elle pleura encore, de plus en plus fort. De soulagement, pensa-t-il.

« Chut, c'est rien ça va passer. » La serra-t-il encore plus fort.

Elle parvint à se calmer après quelques minutes d'étreintes dans les bras forts qui lui manquaient tant. Elle s'excusa puis décida de partir, croyant en avoir assez fait. Lavi se rappela alors du match prévu pour le lendemain, il décida de contacter la brunette qui décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

Il lui proposa de venir, mais elle déclina gentiment lui disant qu'elle n'était pas sûre, il insistait ne souciant pas du regard mauvais que lui lançait sa petite amie. A un moment Nahis ne répondit plus…

« Nahis ? Nahis ? Raah ! Elle a raccroché ! » Se plaignit-t-il.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Plus de batteries, pensa le golden boy.

Connaissait vous l'histoire ''Paf le chien ?''. Bien prenons une variante.

Prenez une jeune fille parlant au téléphone avec son ex petit ami dont elle est encore amoureuse malgré une histoire tumultueuse. La jeune fille dans la lune, ne regarde pas très bien des deux côtés avant de traverser sur le passage piéton.

Prenez une voiture qui arrive un peu –bon, beaucoup- trop vite et qui n'aperçoit pas la demoiselle. Cette voiture n'a pas le temps de freiner.

Vous suivez ? C'est bien. Et ben…

PAF ! La fille.


	30. Chapter 30

« Amnésie »

Lavi poussa encore une fois sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Toute la journée il avait trouvé étrange le fait que Nahis était absente…au même titre que son frère. Personne n'avait daigné lui en parler ! Imaginez donc sa tête à l'entente de la nouvelle ! Il les avait observé, eux, ses amis avec leurs têtes d'enterrement dans les gradins, alors qu'un de ses coéquipiers le prévenait sur le terrain en plein match ! Daysia ne répondait pas à ses appels et il avait du prendre la place de capitaine le temps d'une journée. Quand les mots –incompatibles, ces mots- ''Nahis'' et ''accident'' avaient résonné dans sa tête il avait quitté immédiatement le lycée ignorant les cris de l'entraineur.

Laissant sa moto rutilante au placard, il avait pénétré en trombe dans sa Porsche noire : direction l'hôpital de la ville.

Il pensait qu'il y a deux semaines à peine, il lui donnait encore des cours. Elle sortait avec Allen dans ce temps là…et il avait trouvé une merveilleuse trouvaille dans son cahier d'espagnol ! Depuis ce jour là il la taquinait tout le temps, brandissant la feuille remplis de ''Lavi'' et de cœur qu'il gardait secrètement dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il espérait encore pourvoir le faire un jour…

Lavi poussa encore et encore sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il se foutait complètement des excès de vitesse, des PV et autres contraventions. Ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde se trouvait à peine à quelques kilomètres.

Lavi poussa encore, encore et encore sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Dans un crissement de pneus et laissant comme traces de la gomme noires sur le bitume, il pila, dérapant dangereusement pour prendre la place d'un automobiliste sur le parking. Il sortit de sa voiture aussi vite qu'il y était entré ne souciant pas des insultes des uns et des autres. Quelle chambre lui avait indiqué Daysia quand il avait enfin pu rentrer en contact avec lui ? 342 ? 272 ? 192 ?

Il ne se dirigea même pas vers l'accueil et prit directement le chemin de la chambre. Il y arriva sans bousculer personne se qui relevait en faite du miracle. Il ouvrit d'un grand geste la porte et….trouva un lit vide. Désespérément vide.

« Vous cherchez la jeune fille de la chambre ? »

Lavi fit signe que oui avec la tête, incapable de parler, pendue à la bouche du vieillard qui lui adressait la parole, entendant une réponse.

« Brune, pas encore majeure et un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur ? »

Une fois encore Lavi fit ''oui'', impatient.

« Je suis désolé…Elle est…elle est _parti _en fin de matinée. »

Parti. Parti comme _morte_ ? _Morte_ ? Morte !

Le cœur du borgne se serra. Ses poumons se pulvérisèrent dans la douleur. Il perdit peu à peu le control de sa respiration alors que les murs commençaient à tanguer. Les gens qui se penchaient sur lui n'étaient que taches floues alors que son monde s'écroulait au même moment que ses jambes.

Nahis Barry, la sœur de son meilleur ami, son vrai premier amour. _Morte_.

Son amie, sa ''sœur'', sa confidente. _Morte_.

Son arc-en-ciel de vie, son rayon se soleil, sa raison de vivre. _Morte_.

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? Monsieur ? » L'interpella une infermière à peine arrivée.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien ! L'amour de ma vie vient de décéder et je vais la rejoindre car je fais une crise d'asthme ! » Avait-il envie de lui crier mais l'air lui manquait terriblement.

« Morte… »Fit-il simplement se tenant tant bien que mal au mur d'à côté.

« Non, non, non ! » Fit le vieillard ! « Mlle. Makino n'est pas morte ! »

« Makino ? » Articula Lavi.

Il saisit le col de l'infermière.

« Où est …ou-u est la ch-cham-chambre de Nahis Barry ? » Articula-t-il avec mal.

« Nahis Barry ? La jeune fille fauchée par une voiture ? »

Fauchée ? Le rouquin avait-il bien entendu ?

« Chambre 372 ! » eut-elle à peine le temps de crier alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Il appuya avec rage sur le bouton mais l'appareil ne voulait décidément pas se dépêcher.

« Attendez ! Vous ne devez pas courir après une telle crise ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Lavi avait déjà disparu dans la cage d'escalier, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il ne ralentit même pas à la vue de la chambre et se précipita pour y entrer. Retrouvant la raison, il se stoppa, souffla un bon coup et toqua. Il entendit un gémissement qui devait sûrement lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

Allongée sur son lit, ses cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses épaules et collés sur sa tempe droite par du sang séché, elle l'observait avec un faible sourire. Faible. Tout comme elle. Faible comme la jeune fille qu'il avait devant les yeux, portant une des robes-blouses, recouverte de ses draps.

Il s'approcha tout doucement, remettant une mèche tombant sur son petit nez derrière son oreille. Il l'observa avec culpabilité et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner…. » Lui confessa le borgne.

« Ce n'est rien…Un côte fêlée, un tibia cassé, peut être une légère commotion…ce n'est pas la mort. » Sourit-elle ironiquement dans un souffle.

« Tu aurais pu y passer. Tout est de ma faute. » Lui caressa-t-il la joue avec le dos de sa main.

« Non… »Chuchota-t-elle fatiguée d'avoir parlé. « C'est de la mienne –et de celle du conducteur évidement… »

« Repose-toi. »Lui conseilla-t-il, apposant son front à celui de la brunette.

Elle fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré : Elle vint chercher ses lèvres. Tout doucement…tendrement….Avec la délicatesse d'une jeune fille miraculée s'accrochant à la vie. (Et à Lavi !)

« J'ai parlé à mon frère » Se mordit-elle la langue avec un demi-sourire. « Je lui ai tout dis, tout raconté. Etrangement le fait qu'on sorte ensemble secrètement ne l'a pas gêné. Comme s'il avait une longueur d'avance, qu'il était déjà au courant. Bizarre si tu veux mon avis : que les autres soit au courant c'est normal mais lui…Je n'ai pas pensé un seconde qu'il s'en soit douté. J'ai pris une décision : Abandonnons ce pari, depuis hier soir j'ai cogité et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que rien ne pourrait nous pourrir la vie à présent. »

Lavi eu un temps d'arrêt. Sortir secrètement ensemble ? Un pari entre eux ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Tout cela n'était rien que leur passé…

« Lavi, il faut qu'on parle. » Entra Daysia avec un air grave.

« Soit gentil Daysia, tu me l'a promis. » Se frustra la brunette alors que Lavi n'y comprenait toujours rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! » Fit le footballeur avec un air subitement doux et compréhensif.

Un grand frère veillant sur sa sœur, tendrement, en absence de leurs parents.

Nahis eut du mal à lâcher la main du borgne mais céda tout de main à le laisser partir avec son frère. L'ainé reprit son air dur une fois sorti.

« Tu peu me dire ce qui se passe ? Enfin l'accident je sais mais… »

« Elle est Amnésique. »Lança le garçon de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? » Resta choqué Lavi.

« Elle sait comment elle s'appelle, elle sait tout de sa vie….a part les deux voir trois dernier mois. Une amnésie partielle m'a dit le docteur. Dans sa tête vous sortez toujours ensemble ''secrètement'', vous n'êtes pas encore venu à bout de votre pari, vous ne vous êtes pas humilié mutuellement devant le réfectoire, elle n'a pas participé au spectacle de danse, elle n'ait pas sorti avec Allen et tu n'es pas en couple avec Tayuya. »

Une mémoire parfaite, un moment parfait, un jour parfait dans le plus parfait des mondes ! Comment avoir une vie pire que celle-ci ? Lavi se mordit la lèvre, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se pincer l'arrête du nez par la suite.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » S'inquiéta le rouquin.

« Cela dépend de la gravité de sa commotion. Un jour, six mois, deux ans…Le problème c'est qu'on a rien le droit de lui dire, de lui mettre la pression. Sa mémoire n'est qu'une feuille blanche : lui donner des souvenirs qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé dans son esprit, la troublerais au mieux, la rendrait folle au pire…Coup de gueule dans le meilleur des cas, dépression dans le pire… Le plus gros problème c'est…Comment en parler à Tayuya…Tu sais ta copine… »Fit-il avec ruse car il avait été témoin de l'effusion de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami.

Lavi repassa ses mains dans sa crinière comme dans tous les temps de crise. Il était à deux doigts de craquer.

« En clair…Si je comprend bien…Je suis dans la m***e. »

« Calme-toi. Et vas dans les toilettes, ils sont au fond du couloir… »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de… »

« Je ne suis pas débile. Tu as les larmes aux yeux et puis….moi aussi il m'a fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me calmer et une bonne séance de coup sur le mur pour décompresser. »

Lavi sourit.

/\/\/\

Nahis avança avec peine, pénétrant dans le couloir accompagnée de ses fidèles béquilles qu'elle trainait partout depuis deux semaines, après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle ne reprenait sa scolarité seulement ce jour là.

Lavi s'avança avec un sourire et se planta devant Nahis. Celle-ci se mit sur la pointe de son pied valide pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais une jeune fille vint la bousculer comme une furie. Elle se reprit avant de toucher terre et fusilla du regard la sorcière aux cheveux mauves.

Elle ne su pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une folle envie de renverser une soupe miso sur la tête de cette fille qu'elle apercevait comme pour la première fois. La peste à la chevelure parme lui rendit son regard meurtrier puis enroula son bras autour du biceps du rouquin.

« Tayuya… »Prévint le borgne avec un air suppliant.

« Ne touche pas à MON mec ! »

La menace fusa comme une balle. La mémoire de la brunette éclata comme une vitre percuté par le projectile. Elle dévisagea Tayuya avec un air de déjà vu, ne sachant pas pourquoi, puis observa Lavi. Elle attendait une réponse. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, agacée, puis tourna les talons.

« Princesse ! » Hurla le rouquin se dégageant de l'emprise de la sorcière pur rejoindre Nahis.

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. » Cria la brunette le détournant avant de lui pulvériser le pied avec sa béquille et de quitter l'établissement.

Lavi, se retourna, furax. Une claque retentit dans le couloir entier.


	31. Chapter 31

« Dépression »

Lavi, se retourna, furax. Une claque retentit dans le couloir entier.

Il aurait voulu en mettre une à Tayuya lui-même mais Daysia l'avait devancé. La sorcière se tenait la joue, un regard plus qu'effrayé accompagnant son geste.

« Je t'avais prévenu sale…. » Pesta l'ainé.

Une des ''4'' avait déjà dégainé son portable prête à prendre une photo.

« Daysia porte la main sur une jeune fille, intéressant ! » Rigola Karin.

Daysia la foudroya d'un regard meurtrier :

« Je te préviens si ne serait-ce qu'une photo circule dans l'établissement la prochaine nouvelle que l'on verra sur le journal ce ne sera pas la preuve de ma violence mais le meurtre de quatre jeune filles ! » Cria-t-il, menaçant.

Il scruta tour à tour Karin, Lenalee, Hinata et Tayuya. Laissant de côté Miranda plus qu'innocente dans cette histoire.

« Compris ? »

Les quatre lycéennes acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Tayuya s'approcha du rouquin cherchant du réconfort.

« Tu ne me défend même pas ? » Fit-elle, peinée.

« Tu en vaut la peine au moins ? » Se dégagea Lavi, tournant les talons.

/\/\/\

Une semaine que Nahis ne s'était pas rendu au lycée. Chaque jour Daysia se chargeait de donner des nouvelles à ses amis plus qu'inquiets.

« Elle ne sort pratiquement plus de sa chambre, ça m'inquiète. J'ai pu l'entrevoir une ou deux secondes lorsqu'elle allait chercher à manger dans le frigo : Elle vide tout le frigo pendant quand je suis ici mais à pourtant maigri. Elle n'est plus la même. C'est à peine si on s'adresse la parole. Elle se contente de jouer à Animal crossing toute la journée en pleurant. Elle se laisse aller, ce n'est plus possible… »

« Elle se laisse aller ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas ! » S'horrifia Chome.

« Elle commence à sentir comme les chaussettes perdues sous mon lit… »Souffla, désespéré le footballeur.

« Là, c'est grave. » Acquiesça Kanna, sachant de quoi elle parlait !

« Tu crois que je pourrais passer ? »

La table se retourna vers Lavi.

« Essaye mais je ne te garantit rien… »Soupira Daysia, à cour d'idées.

/\/\/\

Nahis regardait encore et encore le même film à l'eau de rose. Dans ce film au moins, le garçon était parfait ! Il ne faisait pas souffrir l'héroïne ! Elle interrompit le spectacle alors qu'on toquait à la porte.

« Quoi ? » Sanglota Nahis.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! » Cria Daysia de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! »

« C'est Lavi » Souffla l'ainé, sûr de la faire plier.

Nahis se leva en trombe et se fit à peu près présentable : dur quand on est resté plusieurs jours en pyjama tout en ne prenant même pas la peine de se repoudrer le nez. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour apercevoir Daysia…et le rouquin à ses côtés.

« Salut » Souffla-t-elle à l'attention du borgne.

« Je vous laisse » Sourit l'ainé.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda poliment Lavi.

La cadette fit signe que oui et s'assit sur son lit tout en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit le rouquin, faisant de même.

« Tu le vois bien » Se désigna-t-elle avec un air blasée.

« Je vois. Tu sais tu en devrais pas rester enfermée, tu devrais…. »Se fit-il interrompre.

La sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans la chambre de la brunette. Il jeta un œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, crispé, puis le rangea dans sa poche.

« Tu ne réponds pas ?ça ne me gène pas tu sais. » S'interrogea Nahis.

« Pas très important… »Dit simplement le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'empara du portable qui sonnait encore, avec amusement malgré la résistance de Lavi. Son visage se décomposa à la lecture du prénom « Tayuya ».

« Va-t-en » Soupira-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Non écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« VA-T-EN ! » Hurla-t-elle lui lançant le coussin qu'elle avait sou la main avant de le flanquer à la porte.

Lavi offrit une mine dépitée à l'ainé des Barry.

/\/\/\

Chaque ami avait prit la décision de rendre une petit visite à la belle, pour la réconforter un peu. Enfin s'ils survivaient à son…Laissé aller !

« Waw…Tu as euh…Changé. » Constata Kanda le lundi.

« Allez ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Un garçon ne vaut pas qu'on souffre pour lui ! Euh, tu t'es douché quand pour la dernière fois ? » Fronça le nez Kanna, le mardi.

« Salut euh…On peut ouvrir la fenêtre ? » Demanda Road le mercredi.

« Allez Nahis, je te connais : tu es une battante ! Attends, c'est quoi cette odeur infecte ? » Se dégouta le blandinet le jeudi.

« Fait moi le plaisir d'écraser cette peste…et de prendre une un bain aussi. » Demanda Chome, le vendredi.

Daysia lui aussi avait fait son petit serment à la brunette. Elle s'était reprit, avait abandonné animal crossing pour un jeu de combat. Après qu'elle se soit enfin décidée à prendre une douche son frère l'avait inscrit à un stage de danse pour lui faire plaisir. Elle déclina…pour accepter le stage intensif d'auto-défense !

Vint enfin le jour où elle devait retourner à l'école. Oubliant les recommandations du rouquin encore une fois, elle prit le dangereux raccourcit où il l'avait sauvait des griffes d'agresseurs accompagné des Golden boys.

Ecouteurs aux oreilles, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme arriver. Elle fit volte face quand il lui efflora l'épaule.

« Euh salut. » Fit son ancien agresseur.

« La dernière fois ne t'a pas servit de leçon ? » Pesta la cadette.

« Je suis allé en maison de redressement, j'ai prit conscience de mes erreurs et j'ai abandonné cette bande d'idiots qui me servaient d'amis. Je t'ai aperçu et je voulais te présenter mes excuses. » Grimaça le jeune homme.

« A près ce que tu m'as fait ? Cours toujours pour que je les accepte ! »

« Ecoute… »Lui saisit-il le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots : ''LACHE-MOI'' ? »

/\/\/\


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre…déjà ! 32 semaines que vous vous lisez ma fic, waw ça fait beaucoup ! (compte le nombre de semaines…) ça fait environ 8 mois ? Oo non pas possible ! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic' autant que j'ai aimé la lire. Je vous remercie ! Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres…Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! ça fait tellement bizarre d'arrêter la fic, de laisser les personnages. Si bien que…non ! Vous verrez à la fin du chapitre )

/\/\/\

« Le choix »

Lavi et Daysia arrivèrent en trombe au commissariat. On eu à peine ouvert la cellule de l'ancien agresseur que Lavi lui sauta dessus, suivit de l'ainé des Barry.

« Je t'avais prévenu la dernière fois : si tu touchais à nouveau un seul de ses cheveux je t'enverrais à l'Hosto' » Cria Lavi, plaquant le garçon contre le mur alors que des agents s'empressaient de les séparer.

« Je l'ai pas touché je le jure ! »

« A ouais ? Et tes blessures ? Tu vas me dire que tu t'es prit une porte ? Moi je pense plutôt que c'est un grand frère d'une fille comme Nahis qui t'a refait le portrait ! » Surenchérit Daysia.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est vous qui lui avait apprit ce coup de pied retourné ? » S'enquit l'homme.

« Et en plus il se fout de nous ! » Voulu l'attraper le rouquin, coincé derrière deux agents.

Le commissaire s'avança alors accompagné de la brunette. C'était l'agent qui les avait aidé la dernière fois, visiblement il était monté d'un grade.

« Je vois que notre petite à bien grandit ! » Rigola le commissaire en observant la tête de l'homme en cellule. « Vous pouvez y aller » Affirma-t-il.

Daysia et Lavi n'était pas sur d'avoir bien comprit…

« Il t'a frappé » Bouillonna Lavi quand ils furent sortis alors qu'il regardait, tout comme Daysia, la lèvre tuméfiée de la brunette.

« C'est pour ça que je lui ai rendu son coup. Ce n'est que parti remise ! » Afficha-t-elle sa mine fière.

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui lui a fait _ça_ ? » S'horrifia le footballeur.

« Les cours d'autodéfense, Grand frère, les cours ! »

« Attends un peu… Même le coup de pied retourné ? » Resta bouche bée Lavi.

Nahis ne répondit pas, lui souriant naïvement sous les éclats de rire de Daysia.

/\/\/\

La brunette, s'observa à nouveau dans la vitre en arrivant devant l'établissement. Pas mal, pouvait mieux faire mieux mais avec un uniforme…Pas mal. Elle souffla un grand coup avant de rejoindre ses amis. Road lui lança un regard complice alors que Chome et Kanna se penchaient vers elle.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à lui parler ? » Chuchota la petite amie de l'ainé.

« Il faut bien » Souffla Nahis, stressée. « Tu crois qu'il va bien réagir ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Sûre et certaine. » Assura Kanna avec un demi-sourire.

La discussion des garçons se tut quand Nahis fit un pas vers Lavi. Un Lavi, si grand, si beau, terriblement imposant et intimidant. Nahis déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait peur de lui, alors qu'autrefois elle le mettait presque à genou en deux battements de cils. C'est comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois : ce rouquin au sourire charmeur, la dépassant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, attendant avec impatience qu'elle prononce une phrase. Elle restait là, s'empourprant alors que les garçons du groupe la regardaient avidement, en attente d'un mot. Elle ouvrit la bouche, bégaya une syllabe incompréhensible puis la referma.

« Je peux pas ! » Susurra-t-elle entre ses dents, tournant la tête vers ses meilleures amies.

« Allez ! » La poussa Road.

« La-Lavi je pp-peux te parler s-s'il te pl-plait ? » Articula-t-elle enfin.

« Naturellement. » L'entraina-t-il.

Il la dirigea vers un banc.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » S'interrogea Lavi.

Elle regardait à présents ses pieds, ses deux mains sur les genoux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ces mots dans la bouche de la brunette avaient la puissance d'une bombe.

« Désolé de quoi, princesse ? » Fit le borgne, remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la lycéenne.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux immergés. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas surnommé comme cela.

« De tout. » Souffla-t-elle. « D'être rentrée dans ta vie sans prévenir, avec mes grands sabots de petite sœur du chef des Golden boys. De t'avoir détesté au début, tout en te faisant perdre la tête. De t'avoir laissé entrevoir une relation alors que je n'y pensais pas du tout. D'avoir mis ces foutus paris sur le tapis. De t'avoir rendu jaloux, terriblement jaloux. De t'avoir humilié devant toute l'école. De t'avoir blessé. D'avoir cassé. D'être sortit avec Allen. De m'avoir mis dans la tête que tu n'étais qu'à moi, rien qu'a moi. D'avoir été égoïste à ce point là. De mettre immiscé dans ta relation avec Tayuya. De l'avoir insulté. (Ça elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment...) De… » Continua-t-elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte les doigts de Lavi avaient enlacé les siens.

« Chut. » La stoppa-t-il.

Elle dévisagea étrangement : Elle était loin d'avoir terminé ses excuses.

« Je ne veux pas en entendre plus » Lui caressa-t-il la joue du revers de la main. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis conscient que tu t'en veux, même si tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne devrais même pas en avoir le droit. » Sourit-il tendrement.

« Mais je… »

« Ça devrait être interdit pout une si jolie fille !» Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit elle aussi. Il avait toujours eu les mots pour consoler.

« Mon plus grand regret c'est d'avoir été aveugle… » Commença-t-elle.

« Nahis » Prévint-il, soucieux.

« Laisse-moi finir : C'est d'avoir été aveugle et de t'avoir laissé entre les mains de Tayuya. »

« En parlant de Tayuya… »

« Tu ne sors plus avec elle, je sais. » Fit-elle radieuse.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche puis le déplia. C'était photo de la sorcière en question barré au marqueur rouge.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans mon casier…Tu y es pour quelque chose ? » Demanda le borgne avec un sourire non dissimulé.

« Je plaide coupable. » Confessa la brunette « Simple vengeance personnelle »

« Tu parles ! »Rigola-t-il « Tout le lycée y a eu le droit ! »

« C'est notre dernier jour d'école autant marquer un grand coup ! »

En effet la lycéenne s'était débrouillée pour que chaque élève ait le droit à son exemplaire sans parler des affiches, et les papiers qui jonchaient le sol.

« Elle arrive, j'y vais vous avez des comptes à régler. » L'embrassa-t-il….sur le front.

« Nahis ! » Cria la sorcière à la crinière fuchsia. « T'es malade ! On ma puni pour _ça_ ! Pour ton travail ! » Eclata Tayuya. « Et puis toi qui te dit écologiste, tu a vu la tonne de fiches que tu as utilisé ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« On mais pas du tout ! » Sourit la brunette « Regarde tourna ta feuille ! J'ai fait de la récup' ! Ce sont toutes tes fiches de cours ! » Rigola la lycéenne.

Tayuya partit en hurlant pour récupérer ses notes.

/\/\/\

La dernière heure de cours s'était enfin terminée. La sonnerie enfin sonnée. Lavi, à présent devait faire un choix. Choisir entre Tayuya et Nahis. Le choix est évident pour certain mais pas pour d'autres ! Les goldens boys et leurs petites amies attendaient que Lavi choisisse la main de son âme sœur.

Lavi déglutit en voyant tout ce monde qui l'observait. Il souffla un bon coup puis sourit. Nahis confiante, sourit à son tour mais déchanta bien vite.

Lavi s'était approché de Tayuya- dont les joues rougissaient- lui saisit la main et commença à lui parler alors qu'elle buvait ses paroles. Nahis aurait pu entendre en tendant l'oreille mais son sang tambourinait trop dans ses tempes.

Impossible. Ce n'était pas _possible_.

Puis au fur et à mesure que Lavi lui parlait, le visage de Tayuya se décomposa, elle baissa d'abord les yeux puis les larmes lui vinrent. Il décida donc que c'était le temps de lâcher sa main.

Le borgne se retourna vers la brunette puis la rejoignit tout doucement. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre. L'avait-il choisit elle ? Il esquissa un sourire, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa princesse pour lui murmurer un « Je t'aime. »

/\/\/\

« Désolé » Glissa Lavi, après avoir refermé la porte. « J'aurais du réserver à l'avance. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Lavi, ne t'inquiète pas » Fit-elle distraite tout en regardant l'appartement de Lavi qui s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux.

Ce piano noir, ce couloir, cette cuisine…Elle se sentait presque chez elle. Peut importe qu'il n'y avait plus de place au restaurant hors de prix auquel il voulait l'emmener : un simple plateau-repas chez lui sellait parfaitement.

« Tu sais je suis content que tu es mise la robe que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire. » L'encercla-t-il de ses bras, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, observant de ses un mètres soixante dix-sept la robe rouge fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. « Tu sais ce que j'adore chez cette robe ? D'abord elle est jolie et puis…elle s'enlève très très _très _facilement… » Commença-t-il tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Lavi…. »Soupira-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, sans savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée de l'autre côté de l'appartement : sur le lit de Lavi. Bloquée sous lui, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

« Je ne veux pas te faire peur. » Lui assura le borgne « Et je ne vais surtout pas te forcer. » Avoua-t-il en ce mordant la lèvre « Tu as déjà…. ? »

« Non. »

« Ah… »

« Et toi ? » Susurra-t-elle.

« Oui. » Grimaça-t-il « Pas avec toutes naturellement, mais deux/trois fois… »

« Oh »

« Bon écoute on n'est pas obligé : on peut attendre si tu veux. »

« Ah oui ! On attend que j'aie deux ou trois autres petits copains comme ça on serra d'égale à égale » Rigola-t-elle malgré le poids du torse de Lavi sur sa cage thoracique.

« Si tu veux que j'atterrisse d'un façon ou d'une autre en prison, c'est un bonne méthode. » Blagua à son tour Lavi.

« Je t'aime. » Arrêta-t-elle de blaguer tout en posant ses bras de pars en pars de la nuque de Lavi.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il tendrement.

Il fondit sur elle avec passion et délicatesse.

/\/\/\

Nahis se réveilla en se frottant les yeux puis observa en soupirant sa robe rouge dans un coin de la chambre de Lavi, elle s'enroula dans les draps puis fronça immédiatement les sourcils : Le rouquin était absent. Ah non ! Il ne lui avait quand même pas fait ce coup là ! Elle leva puis perçut un bruit émanant de la cuisine. Elle s'avança à pas de loup pour découvrir un Lavi, torse nu et en boxer. Elle détacha les yeux du chocolat chaud qu'il préparait pour observait celui sur ses tablette : Lavi était incroyablement musclé. Elle sursauta à la voix de Lavi :

« Bien dormi ? » Fit-il en préparant des tartines pour les poser sur un plateau.

Il avait su qu'elle était présente alors qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se retourner. Un sixième sens ?

« On va dire ça… » S'avança la brunette.

« Je reformule ma question » Sourit Lavi. « Alors ta nuit ? »

« Hum…Blanche ? » Gloussa la lycéenne.

« Je vois : Madame est d'humeur taquine se matin » L'embrassa-t-il doucement.

Il l'observa de haut en bas. Malgré l'absence de maquillage et le manque de sommeil elle restait magnifique.

« Retourne dans la chambre avant que je ne te dévore tout crue » Esquissa-t-il un sourire amusé. Elle s'exécuta et il la suivit avec le plateau.

Lavi n'eut même pas le temps de poser le plateau accompagné d'une rose qu'elle s'écria :

« C'est l'heure ça ? » S'horrifia-t-elle.

« Non, non c'est un calendrier électronique » Badina-t-il.

« Je ne blague pas Lavi ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Daysia va me tuer ! Non, non TE tuer ! Je ne suis pas rentrée de la nuit ! Et je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange ! Si je reviens avec la robe d'hier soir…Je sais ! Je vais t'emprunter des vêtements ! Non, il va savoir que se sont les tiens…Maudit parfum ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas : J'ai déjà appelé Kanna, elle nous couvre. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon parfum ? »Rigola-t-il.

« Il est terriblement enivrant…et reconnaissable. Je vais devoir prendre une douche. » Souffla-t-elle désespérée.

« Tu as tout le temps pour ça, déjeune donc ! » La poussa-t-il à s'assoir sur le lit, pour se positionner derrière elle, assit également, l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Bon juste une tartine alors ? Tu promets ? »

« Juste une.»

Fin

/\/\/\

Waw ça y est c'est finit… encore merci à toutes (puisque visiblement il n'y a que des filles qui lisent ma fic ! LOL) Et bien non ! Ce n'est pas finit ! Je vous annonce qu'il y aura une suite ! Même deux ! La première sera nettement moins longue et nous immergera dans le quotidien de nos golden boys et de leurs petites amies pendant les vacances d'été. 4 ou cinq chapitres tout au plus ! La deuxième se déroula deux/trois ans plus tard…à L'université ! Je n'ai pas encore décidé le nombre de chapitres.

Encore merci à toutes de m'avoir lu ! A la prochaine ! D


End file.
